


Sometimes all you need is a little help

by WinterRaven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Bruce Banner, Blow Jobs, Bucky is somewhere between Winter Soldier and EG Bucky, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Loki/Thor makes some appearances, M/M, Marvel Trumps Hate 2019, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, a little fake dating then it's not, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRaven/pseuds/WinterRaven
Summary: Steve is an artist who has a love/hate relationship with his Omega designation. He despises the way Alphas interact with him because they expect him to be a ‘traditional’ Omega. He calls them out on their shit and has been known to throw a punch. Relying on suppressants for too long, it lands him in the hospital. He’s been informed that he has to go off them or risk having his organs shutdown. Unhappy about the situation he’s gotten himself into, it’s been recommended that when his heat arrives, he should do it with an Alpha and receives information about a government-run heat-assistance program. Convinced but feeling a bit hesitant, he decides to give it a try.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Comments: 89
Kudos: 276
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	1. The hard truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> Hello. I know... I just finished posting my story for the Not Another Stucky Big Bang last week and I'm back with another story. Yeah, I'm kinda busy. 
> 
> This time, it's a story for kalika_999 who was the winning bidder for my writing skills at the Marvel Trumps Hate 2019 auction. It marks my first attempt at writing in the omegaverse. Kali suggested an a/b/o fic and I figured I'd give it a go. Her main request was to have Omega Steve and Alpha Bucky. She suggested a story idea which I used as a rough guide and here we are.
> 
> I'll admit I was nervous about writing a/b/o dynamics but I think I did alright. 
> 
> I'd like to thank star_princess31 for her beta skills in unraveling the ramblings of my mind. She is an absolute doll. 
> 
> I will be posting every other day. So the next chapter will go up Wednesday. And without further ado, here we go. Enjoy!

The brass door chime rattled as Steve stomped into Tri-Art Emporium to begin his shift at the art supply shop. 

Tri-Art Emporium was the commercial offshoot of Triskelion Inc., an artist-run space in Brooklyn that he regarded as his second home. 

Sam looked up from his inventory clipboard to watch Steve scowl his way to the backroom to put his lunch in the fridge.

“Hey, Steve, everything alright?” Sam called out. He didn’t hear a response, but Steve walked back out, looking less like a chaotic Tasmanian Devil.

“Okay, what Alpha pissed you off this morning?” Sam asked. “You know it’s too early to be throwing punches, right?”

“I was just trying to ride the subway here in peace and some clueless Alpha thought he had the right to treat me like I was some helpless Omega just because of my scent.”

“I hate to break it to you, but you are an Omega.”

“You know what he did?” Steve asked, ignoring Sam’s remark. “He offered his seat to me instead of offering it to the elderly Beta who clearly would have appreciated the gesture more than me. So, I accepted it and then gave the seat to her. God, he was so pissed. I told him he needed to be considerate of the people around him, not just his dick.”

Sam was used to his best friend’s righteous indignation. He had been that way since they were children. He was amused to no end that it had gotten to the point that most, if not all, Alphas who had crossed Steve’s path never knew how to handle him. “I’m going to say this again… you are an Omega whether you like it not.”

“God, don’t remind me. Why couldn’t I have presented as a Beta or an Alpha, like you, Sam?”

“Life isn’t fair, Steve,” Sam deadpanned.

“No, I’m serious. I don’t like how everyone treats me because of my designation. How about looking past that and talking to me as a person, not as a potential breeder?” 

“Steve, it’s gonna take time for people to come around to the way you think. It will probably take a couple of generations before the change you want to see happens.”

“Well, I could get the ball rolling, at least,” he muttered.

“I have no doubt you will. But you need to know you’re not alone. You can’t go changing the world on your own. You have me. You have Nat. And you have the artists here at Triskelion who share your opinion on Omega rights.”

“I know. It just pisses me off that a lot of people who buy into ‘designation equals destiny’ only want to see me that way but don’t really want to get to know me.”

“Nat and I know you. Everyone here knows you. I think that’s a pretty good start.”

“Thanks, Sam. I feel safe here. I can be myself here. I’m really grateful for that because I wouldn’t know what to do if I didn’t have this place. It’s a godsend, to be truthful. I’m just so tired of Alphas wanting to buy me drinks or coffee.”

“You don’t care for dating and meeting people, do you?”

“Not really, I guess. It’s a lot of work and I’d rather put my energy into my paintings and drawings. There are days I can’t go grocery shopping because I know my heat is coming and it seems like the Alphas have a sixth sense and they can smell me a mile away.”

“Wait, I thought you were on suppressants.”

“They don’t seem to be working as well as they used to. I think it’s losing its effectiveness so I’m doubling the dose until my doctor’s appointment in a couple of weeks.”

Sam looked alarmed. “Steve, I wouldn’t recommend that you double up on the suppressants. That’s putting a lot of stress on your body.”

“I know, but I just don’t want to be reminded of my designation by the way everyone reacts to me. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t small and skinny. Maybe if I looked big and stocky like most Alphas, living my life would be easier.”

Sam gazed at him sympathetically. 

“I think you need to be comfortable in your own skin,” he said. “You seem to hate being an Omega. You fight so hard against it. You can be an Omega and still like yourself.”

“I know but sometimes I can’t think straight when it feels like people expect me to behave a certain way.”

“Steve, you know nobody here is asking you to conform to the expectations that come with your designation. And I’m sure there are people out there who don’t care about it because they see you for who you are.”

Steve nodded, knowing he was overreacting. “I know. I’m just feeling stressed.”

“Is everything alright with you? Is there something Nat or I can do for you?”

“Yeah, everything is fine. It’s just a feeling I have and I don’t know how to make it go away. The only time I feel calm is when I’m painting or drawing.”

Sam smiled, looking relieved. “You have tomorrow off so you’ll have time to work on your pieces for our Fall show. I know it’s only June, but the Summer will fly by real quick.”

That reminder put a smile on Steve’s face. Back in March, Sam and Nat had come up with the idea of putting together a three-artist show and wanted him to be a part of it. The show would be called Urban Triptych; the theme would be the exploration of the urban landscape, showcasing Steve’s paintings, Sam’s photography, and Nat’s metalwork.

It thrilled Steve because up until then, he had only participated in group shows at Triskelion. He didn’t think he had enough pieces to warrant a solo exhibit. 

But despite the fact he didn’t have many gallery showings to expose his work to the public, it didn’t stop people from discovering and purchasing his work through Triskelion’s website or commissioning something specific from him.

“Just so you know, I have six finished pieces for our show in October,” Steve said with a grin. “And I have another six in the works.”

“That’s great to hear. I have a few more places around the city to visit but I’ll have plenty of images to choose from for the show,” said Sam. “And I believe Nat has a few small pieces she’s finished but she’s planning on putting together a large sculpture. I don’t know if she’s started on it yet. She’s scheduled to work in the resource center today so you can check-in with her.”

“Check-in with me about what?” Nat asked, walking in through the door that connected the center to the store.

“We were just talking about the show and where we’re at with our work,” replied Sam.

“And we were wondering how you were doing with your pieces,” Steve supplied.

“It’s coming along as scheduled,” Nat smiled as she sipped her coffee. “I have six small pieces that are done. And there are three larger pieces that need a little more work before I can tackle the life-size piece. After that, I’ll see if there is anything else that’s gnawing at me.” Her gaze landed on Steve. “May I say you look a little off, Steve?”

“I always look a little off after dealing with an Alpha.”

“You didn’t punch him, did you?” Nat smirked.

“No, I learned my lesson when I got arrested the last time.”

“You’re lucky he didn’t press charges,” Sam remarked.

“That’s only because I talked some sense into him,” Nat noted.

“Your idea of talking sense into someone is to aggressively convince them that Steve isn’t worth the pain you’re going to inflict upon them,” Sam clarified.

Nat shrugged her shoulders. “Sometimes it takes an Alpha to convince another Alpha to back off. I should get back. We’re expecting a class of fourth graders in the next twenty minutes.”

“Is this for that pilot project the art community agreed to take on as a year-long joint venture with the elementary schools in this borough?” Steve asked.

“It is,” Nat replied. “This will be the last visit of the year. I think there’s going to be an evaluation of the project between us and the schools’ administrations. By the end of this month, we’ll know whether or not they want to add this to next year’s curriculum.”

“It would be good if the project continued,” said Sam. “I had a great time with the students the last time they visited. They need to be exposed to art outside of the classroom. They need to see what’s out there and what the possibilities are.”

Steve loved how passionate Sam was about introducing and educating children about art. Nat wasn’t as effusive as Sam but like all the other members, she was interested and invested in the center’s success and growing role as one of the leading grassroots voices in the art community.

Triskelion was one of the few artist-run spaces in New York to successfully operate with Alpha, Beta, and Omega members working and creating art in a shared environment. At the center, everyone looked out for each other. They were a community of artists dedicated to their art, public education, and public discourse on art in its numerous forms.

This sense of community and simple love for art was what attracted Steve to this place. Here in this space, he had the opportunity to develop and fine tune the skills he first started using as a child. He couldn’t think of anywhere else he would rather be.

• • • • •

Steve heard voices in the room. He wanted to open his eyes but the pounding in his head made it almost impossible to do so. Moaning and whining at the pain, he desperately tried to will the headache to go away. 

The voices he heard suddenly stopped. A warm hand rested on his shoulder. 

“Steve, are you alright?”

The sound of Sam’s worried tone made Steve wonder why he was even with the Alpha. Against the pain, Steve forced himself to open his eyes. Daylight streamed into the very bland and sterile room; it was much too bright for his eyes. 

Suddenly, the room went much darker. Steve could see that someone had closed the blinds. The headache became more bearable. He could keep his eyes open without the sharp, stabbing pain the light was inflicting upon them.

Steve looked around the room. Everything was unfamiliar to him.

“Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital,” Sam replied.

“The hospital? Why the fuck am I here? How long have I been here?”

“Steven. Language, please. You’ve been here for three days.”

“Ma?”

A soft gentle hand reached out to sweep his hair out of his eyes. “Yes, it’s me, my darling boy. I was working when they brought you in. You gave me a fright.”

“Sorry, Ma.”

“You’re better now,” she said, smiling gently. “That’s all that matters. And Nat is here, too.”

“Hey, Steve,” said Nat. He couldn’t quite make out where she was in the room but it was calming to hear her voice.

Steve focused his eyes on his mother who was standing beside his bed before he looked around the room again. Sam was standing on the other side of Steve’s bed. Nat was leaning against the door, looking relieved that Steve had finally opened his eyes and was awake. At the foot of the bed stood an older gentleman, a Beta, in a white smock with a clipboard and file in hand and a stethoscope hanging around his neck.

“Can someone please tell me what I’m doing in a hospital bed?”

Sam was the one who finally answered.

“Well, Steve. You were arrested.”

Steve blinked. “What the hell was I being arrested for and why can’t I remember that?”

“What do you remember?”

Steve thought for a moment, trying to ignore the dull thump against his head.

“I remember taking the subway and then walking the usual route I take to get to the center. That’s all I can remember right now.”

Everyone looked at the doctor.

“It’s temporary,” the doctor assured, taking notes. “His memory will come back.”

“You were arrested because you punched an Alpha who was harassing an Omega at an outdoor cafe you were walking by on your way to the center,” said Sam.

Steve nodded, urging him to continue.

“You broke his nose,” Sam added.

Steve looked down at his hands and noticed bruising and a swelling around the knuckles.

“My memory had better come back because I definitely want to remember doing that.” 

Steve’s quip made everyone chuckle, bringing a little levity into the moment.

“Apparently, the manager called the police before you came onto the scene,” continued Sam. “You were standing over the Alpha when the officers pulled up. According to witnesses, the officers decided to arrest you and the Alpha for causing a scene. You were pretty vocal that you didn’t want handcuffs and that you would go willingly down to the station to explain what happened. The officer said he couldn’t do that but before he could put the cuffs on you, you had some sort of reaction or seizure and you collapsed. And now, here you are.”

Steve frowned. “Am I still in trouble with the police?”

“No, you’re not,” Nat replied. “A number of witnesses came to your defence and informed the police what they had seen regarding the Alpha’s behaviour prior to your arrival. The Alpha’s sitting pretty in jail and you’re free as a bird.”

Steve relaxed at that bit of news. “Okay, so then I wanna focus on why I’m here.”

“Let me introduce myself,” said the doctor. “I’m Dr. Bruce Banner. I was assigned to handle your treatment and recovery.”

“Recovery?” Steve asked. “Recovery from what?”

“How long have you been on suppressants?”

“Since I was eighteen.”

“And you’re twenty-five, correct?”

“Yes, that information is on the chart, is it not?”

“It is. I just wanted to see if you caught on to what I was inferring when I asked about the length of time you’ve been on suppressants. Did you, at any time from when you started taking suppressants, stop using them so your body could experience a heat at least once in the last seven years?”

Steve frowned. “No. I haven’t.”

Dr. Banner jotted down more notes into the file. It was a moment that filled Steve with dread. He wondered what kind of damage he had inflicted upon himself.

“Well, Steven, I can’t sugar coat what I’m about to say. If you don’t stop taking the suppressants, you’re going to die. Your organs are going to shut down one by one and it will get to a point where all of the medical expertise and technology out there regarding Omega health won’t be enough to keep you alive.”

Steve was unhappy that his reliance on suppressants had compromised him. He knew he had no one to blame but himself.

“So, will the simple act of not taking the suppressants reverse the damage I’ve done to myself?” 

“Letting your body experience heats again is a very good start but doing that alone isn’t going to completely reverse the damage.”

“Have I compromised my health for the rest of my life?”

“No, you haven’t,” Dr. Banner replied. “There’s a treatment I’d like you to try. It’s a medication that you take orally. Your health insurance will cover the bulk of the cost so you won’t be paying much for it. This is something you won’t have to take for the rest of your life. You’re taking it until your body self-regulates on its own. You’ll be on the medication for a year at minimum. We’ll make adjustments according to how you’re feeling and based on your lab results. And we’ll need to do blood work on a bi-monthly basis to monitor how your body’s progressing with the medication.”

“Are there any side effects?” Steve asked. “I’m not interested in mood swings. I’d like to know if there’s anything I shouldn’t be surprised by.”

“Based on the information provided by Omegas who have taken this medication, no one has experienced mood swings or had it negatively affect their hormones or heats. The possible side effects are no different from taking any medication. The pros of taking the medication far outweigh the cons that could possibly result.”

“Steve, I think it’s obvious what you need to do,” said his mother. “It’ll be an adjustment experiencing heats again, but I’ll be here to help you work through the first heat. Sam and Nat also want to help you in any way they can. We’re here for you.”

Steve’s vision blurred and his chest felt heavy with emotion. He knew they were looking out for him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you through this.”

His mother hugged him. “Everything will be alright. You have a lot of support.”

Steve nodded, burying his nose in his mother’s shoulder.

“Steve, I’m just gonna step out and make arrangements for your appointments and order your medication before you’re discharged,” said Dr. Banner.

“When will I be discharged?”

“Tomorrow morning. We want to keep you under observation for one more night. But I doubt you’ll relapse. We’re just being cautious.” His gaze shifted over to Steve’s mother. “Sarah, I’ll have all the instructions and information for Steve’s treatment at the nurses’ station in about ten minutes if you wanted to pick it up.”

“Yes, that would be fine, Bruce,” she replied. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re very welcome,” he smiled gently. “Steve, I will see you tomorrow morning to examine you and go over some instructions I have with you before you leave the hospital. Will you have someone to pick you up and drive you home?”

“I can pick him up,” Nat chimed in. “What time should I arrive?”

“Come by around 10:30. I’ll be finishing up by then and Steve will be free to leave.”

Dr. Banner exited the room, leaving Steve under the scrutiny of his mother, Sam, and Nat.

“We’re not going to lecture you, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Sam announced. “I’m just going to say that everyone at the center was worried about you.”

“You did tell them I’m alive, right?”

Sam smiled. “They know. They love you. We love you, if you hadn’t noticed.”

“I know. Maybe I need the occasional reminder,” Steve admitted. “So, I’m in for some changes, I guess.”

“Yes, you are,” Sarah replied. “I’ll get you some supplies so you’ll be ready when that first heat arrives.”

“Supplies?”

“You know… dildos, electrolyte drinks, extra linens for your bed.”

“Ma, you’re not picking up dildos for me.”

“Why not? I’m being practical. Are you telling me you have a particular model you like? I’m sure I can pick it up for you.”

Steve felt heat rise from his chest and spread over his face. Sam and Nat couldn’t help but quietly laugh.

“Ma, it’s not that. Don’t you think it’s kind of personal to select dildos for your child?”

“Steve, I am a nurse. I’ve seen all sorts of things that people have gotten up to and that have landed them in the ER. Dildo shopping for my son is hardly a stressful activity for me to do.”

Sam burst out laughing. “I’m sorry but I’m leaving this discussion. It’s not necessary for me to know how this conversation ends. I’ll see you later, Steve.”

“I’m outta here too,” Nat smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Rogers.”

Steve and Sarah watched his two friends leave.

“You’re lucky to have such good friends who care about you,” Sarah commented.

“Yeah, I know.”

Sarah reached out to cup her son’s face, regarding him with kind, loving eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, mom. That headache I woke up with is starting to go away.”

“Good. But tell me how you’re really feeling.”

Steve blinked at his mother. “What do you mean?”

“You know you can’t play dumb with me, Steven Grant Rogers. I know every trick in your handbook.”

Steve knew he could never pull the wool over his mother’s eyes. He was a terrible liar. He couldn’t deceive her if he tried. He was always open and honest with her, and she was the same way with him. But this time, he was hesitant to say anything.

“Steven, what’s wrong?”

“I’m scared,” he said plaintively. 

“What are you scared of?”

“I’m scared of coming off the suppressants. I just remember having such a hard time with the heats that I don’t want to experience them again.”

Sarah pulled her son into a hug. “But Dr. Banner said if you don’t stop taking the suppressants, you’ll die. Suppressants were never meant to be taken your entire life. You’re older now. I think your heats will be different.”

“I think the first one is going to suck.”

“It might. But once your body starts to sort itself out, you’ll have a more manageable time with it. I’m certain of it. I’ll be here to help you through the first one, okay?”

“Thanks, Ma.” Steve felt better after confessing his fear. He loved being held in his mother’s arms. She always made him feel safe and secure.

“You know what would make your heats more bearable?”

“No, what?” Steve wondered if she had homemade tea or remedy that could help him with his heats. He was more than willing to give anything a try to prepare for what was to come.

“Having an Alpha would help you with your heat.”

Steve pulled back from his mother. “Ma, no.”

“I know how you feel about Alphas in general,” she said in a placating tone. “I’m not saying you should go get yourself into a relationship with one. I’m just saying maybe you just need an Alpha to help you with your heat and nothing more than that. Having a heat with an Alpha is a much better experience. I know you don’t know the difference, but I’m speaking from experience.”

“What did you do after Pa died? You always sent me off to Grandma’s place for a few days. I assumed it was because you were going into heat and handling it on your own.”

“You’re correct. You would visit Grandma when I was about to have my heat, but I didn’t spend it alone.”

“You were seeing someone?”

“No, not technically.”

Steve furrowed his brows. “Not technically?” 

“His name was Tómas Gutiérrez. He was the brother of one of the nurses I worked with years ago. He was kind enough to help me through my heats.”

Surprised, Steve tried to wrap his head by his mother’s admission. “How long did you see each other?”

“Until I stopped having heats.”

“That’s a long time. You only saw each other during your heats?”

“I helped him with his ruts which happened to coincide with my heats. Once he could smell my heat he went into a rut. We helped each other out.”

Steve was surprised by his mother’s confession. He didn’t know what to make of the information his mother was giving him.

“So, after all this time, I never met him?”

“No, I never felt the need to introduce him to you. He and I had an agreement that we were to see each other for heats and ruts. We kept things separate. We had our lives. We weren’t interested in a romantic relationship. I wasn’t looking to marry again after your father died.”

“Was he married?”

His mother smiled. “No, he wasn’t. He’s still single. We’re friends now. We’re actually quite fond of each other. He’s a lovely Alpha. He always treated me well. He was kind, generous, and knew how to take care of me.”

Steve couldn’t stop himself from making a face.

“I saw that,” she said. “You know what I’m talking about.”

“Sorry… you say you’re friends now. You weren’t friends during the times you met up?”

“It’s kind of hard to carry a lucid conversation when you only meet for a specific reason,” she said with a hint of humor. “Back then, there weren’t any services for unwed or widowed Omegas. But they exist now, and I think if you looked into their services you could find an Alpha who would help you through your heats.”

Steve chewed on his lower lip. “I don’t know, Ma.”

“Please give it some thought. If you’re interested, let me know and I’ll get Dr. Banner to provide some information on a couple of agencies who offer this service.”

“Maybe. I’ll think about it.” Steve yawned.

“You need sleep,” she said, running her fingers through his hair. “I have to go back to work but I’ll drop by again to see you before I go home. Is there anything you’d like me to bring from one of the vending machines?”

Steve scrunched his nose. “I’d rather have a greasy cheeseburger but I’m guessing that’s not what I’m going to get for dinner here.”

Sarah smiled sympathetically. “No, not quite. I’m sure you’ll have that when you go home tomorrow.”

“Are you working tomorrow?”

“Yes, I am. But I’ll see you before you leave and I’m going to drop by your apartment tomorrow with takeout. So, you better tell me what you want for dinner.”

Steve smiled. “Sure thing, Ma.”

• • • • •

Awake since seven in the morning because a nurse had entered the room to take his blood for blood work, Steve was now playing with his half-eaten bowl of bland oatmeal. He had already eaten the hard boiled egg which was overcooked. The breakfast came with only one packet of brown sugar. Even with the small carton of milk that came with the breakfast, there wasn’t enough sugar to entice him to finish eating the oatmeal. He liked his oatmeal better with maple syrup and milk. He stared at the orange juice and decided that was probably going to be the best part of breakfast before Dr. Banner arrived to examine him and tell him was free to go home.

As he sipped his juice, the door opened. Dr. Banner walked in, followed by a nurse.

“Good morning, Steve,” he greeted. 

“Morning, Dr. Banner.”

“How are you feeling this morning?”

“This breakfast sucks, but other than that, I’m feeling pretty good. I didn’t wake up with a pounding headache, so I consider that a win. I wouldn’t mind going for a walk to stretch my legs. I’m feeling a little cooped up in this room.”

The doctor smiled at him. “I’m glad you’re wanting to bust out of here. I have the results from the bloodwork we took from you earlier this morning, and it all looks good. These results will be our baseline for comparison for subsequent bloodwork results. Let’s get you examined, then we’ll discuss the medication that you’ll be taking for the next year or so.”

Steve nodded, grateful that he was one step closer to leaving the hospital. “Okay, let’s do it.”

• • • • •

“Now that we have your instructions and medication all sorted out, there is one more thing I’d like to bring to your attention.”

“Alright, what would that be, doctor?” asked Steve.

The exam had gone as well as Dr. Banner had anticipated, and that left the doctor grinning from ear-to-ear. His happy demeanor had Steve feeling a little more positive about tackling the next phase of his recovery and it almost didn’t matter that he would be experiencing heats again.

“I would like you to consider seeing an Alpha whose job is to help you with your heats,” Dr. Banner said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Steve stared at the doctor, unsure how to react because his first instinct was to vehemently say ’no’. Instead, he said something else. “You mean an Alpha for hire?”

“An Alpha for hire is one way to describe it. You’re not entirely fond of that idea, are you?” Dr. Banner surmised.

“Not really. I have a particular opinion about Alphas.”

“Your two friends who were here yesterday, they’re Alphas,” Dr. Banner noted. “How are they different from other Alphas?”

Steve thought for a moment. “They don’t let their biology rule their decision-making. They’re thoughtful, smart, and kind. Sam is actually my best friend. And Nat sees me as a person, not someone to knot.”

“You don’t find her scent appealing?”

“I haven’t really thought about it. She wears blocker when she’s out in public. But I do remember one time she forgot to put on her blocker and I caught her scent. It wasn’t bad. I honestly had no reaction one way or the other. I’m really not attracted to her physically or romantically. That’s never been a part of our friendship.”

Dr. Banner nodded thoughtfully.

“Well, the two agencies that offer heat assistance for Omegas do extensive background checks on the Alphas before they’re hired and they all attend mandatory workshops and seminars regarding Omega health and what is expected of them as Alphas assisting Omegas with their heat,” Dr. Banner explained. “These Alphas are trained not to allow their biology override the job they’ve been hired to do. And you’ll find that they are much like your friend in that they’re kind, responsible people.”

“You seem to know a lot about this type of program.”

“I helped create the first agency in the city,” the doctor simply stated. 

“You did?”

“I don’t have money invested or anything like that. The agencies are government funded which are different from the ones that are run for profit. Those are Alphas for hire. The Alphas at the government-funded agencies attend workshops and seminars throughout their employment as a form of regulation. I was asked to help with developing the workshops and seminars so I know what the Alphas who were selected for this work are expected to do.”

Steve was silent for a moment. “So, you honestly believe I could benefit from using one of these agencies.”

“I do, but only if you’re willing to try,” Dr. Banner replied. “I understand your distrust of Alphas. They’re not all bad. There are some good ones out there. But until you meet that Alpha who is meant for you, these agencies are the next best option.”

“But I’m not looking to be bonded to anyone. I really don’t want to meet anyone. I just want to live my life the way I see fit.”

“Which is why I’m suggesting using one of these agencies,” Dr. Banner replied as he pulled a small booklet out of Steve’s medical file. “Here’s the agency I do advisory work for. They’re called Omega First. I know the staff and I’m familiar with the Alphas who work for them. They’re very good at matching Omegas with suitable Alphas. When you’re ready to consider this as an option, call me and I’ll get them to contact you. They would be more than happy to help you find an Alpha who is suited to your needs and temperament.”

Steve opened the booklet and skimmed the contents.

“Wow, there’s a lot of information here.”

“Yes, there is. This isn’t something you go into based on a whim. This is a valuable health service for unbonded and widowed Omegas.”

“Is there any concern the service could be misused or abused?”

“Unlike the non-government-funded agencies, you can only access the agencies through a doctor’s referral that comes to me or another Omega health specialist. We make the assessment and pass the referral along to one of the agencies and they contact the Omega.”

Steve listened intently to what Dr. Banner was telling him and mulled over it for a minute. He hated to admit to himself that maybe the agency wasn’t such a bad idea. If his mother and Dr. Banner believed this was a viable option for Steve to take, maybe he could give it a go.

“I still have to give it some thought,” Steve admitted.

“Take your time. Although, now that you’re off the suppressants, we have no way of knowing when your heat will arrive.”

“So, I shouldn’t leave it for too long if I want an Alpha to help with my heat.”

“That would be ideal.”

“What if I didn’t want Alphas to harrass me whenever I go out? Would it be within the Alpha’s role to assist me with that issue? Maybe they could leave their scent on my clothes and help me give the impression that I’m in a relationship?”

“Considering it’s one of the reasons you were on suppressants aside from your difficulties with your heats, it’s something the agency’s Alphas could help you address.”

“What’s the cost involved?”

Steve worried that if he did choose to use the service, he would be unable to pay for it.

“I can get you into a program where the cost would be subsidized. Currently, health insurance companies haven’t included this kind of service to their coverage yet. It may be awhile before they do but until that happens there is a program run by the National Omega Health Foundation that assists with covering some of the costs of services that currently fall outside of health coverage. For you, this would be considered a health cost and you fall within their parameters for receiving assistance.”

Steve felt his shoulders relax. At least, this option would be relatively unhindered by his bank account.

There was a soft tap on the door. Both Steve and Dr. Banner looked at the door. The door opened slowly and Nat peeked in.

“Good morning,” she said with a smile. “I assume Steve is ready to be discharged?”

“He is more than ready to leave,” Dr. Banner replied. “I’ll get the discharge papers ready for Steve to sign and you both can be on your way.” He shifted his gaze back to Steve. “Your next set of appointments will be included in your paperwork. Feel free to call me if you have any more questions about the medication or if you’ve made a decision on that service. Take care and I’ll see you at your next appointment.” 

After the doctor exited the room, Nat hugged Steve. Her familiar scent was very comforting for Steve.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” she said. “Ready to go home?”

“You’re not wearing your blocker,” he observed.

“I’m just making sure no one gives you leering looks once we leave the hospital,” she said, sweeping the hair out of his eyes. “What was the doctor talking about when he mentioned a service?”

“Dr. Banner was discussing hiring an Alpha to help me with my heats.”

“It sounds like a great idea,” she said. “I have a couple of friends who do that kind of work.”

“Do any of them work for this agency?” Steve handed the booklet over to Nat for her perusal.

“Actually, they both work for Omega First. One of them used to work for another agency but left because the business owners were a little shady with the way they treated the Alphas and the kind of clientele they attracted was becoming suspect. He made a few phone calls and managed to get the agency shut down and the owners charged with a number of offences. He’s much happier working for Omega First. It’s a well-run organization. They do good work. Are you considering them?”

“I am. I’m still feeling a little wary despite all the great things you and Dr. Banner are saying.”

“To be honest, the fact you’re thinking about it is a huge step in taking a few bricks out of that wall you’ve built up. It’s alright to feel the way you’re feeling. There are good Alphas like me around,” she smiled. “Omega First has them. You can’t go wrong with them and I’ll leave it at that. You have everything?” she asked, handing the booklet back to him.

Steve slipped the booklet into his messenger bag and smiled. “Yeah, I have everything. I gotta sign the papers and we’re outta here.”


	2. First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was surprised that they had even found one Alpha, let alone five, who could be a potential match to assist him with his heats. “Oh, okay. Uh, what’s the next step?”
> 
> “The next step is to set up an appointment to meet again so you can read through their profiles to see which one appeals to you and arrange a place and time for the two of you to meet and take it from there. We will also have a personal item from each Alpha that is covered in their scent.”
> 
> “A scent test?”
> 
> “Yes, your nose will be a deciding factor on who will assist you during your heats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks to everyone who commented and showed their love with kudos. I'm just hoping the story will not disappoint in the end. Enjoy! The next chapter will go up on Friday :)

Ten days after being discharged from the hospital, Steve found himself the center of attention. All the co-op members at Triskelion had organized a birthday party for him at the park across from the building.

Nat and Sam had picked him up under the ruse of taking him out for a birthday Sunday brunch. Instead, they took him to the park where everyone was waiting for him. The picnic tables were decorated with balloons and brightly colored table cloths. There was a ton of food, including one large birthday cake big enough to feed everyone in attendance.

The members who had pups brought them along and they were busy chasing each other, laughing and having fun. The sound of joy, community, and love enveloped everyone.

Watching his found family brought a lump to Steve’s throat. Before finding Triskelion’s artist-run space, it had only been Steve and his mother, a family of two, plus some extended family members when he was growing up.

Within this community where Alphas, Betas, and Omegas worked together easily, he felt safe, respected, and loved. It was a great reminder of what was good in his life.

• • • • •

The thirty minute Fourth of July fireworks display over the East River had ended over an hour ago. Steve watched as the remaining party guests said their goodbyes and left. 

“Would you like another piece of cake? It’s the last one.”

“Oh man, I can’t, Sam,” Steve replied. “I’m gonna fucking burst if I eat any more. I think I’m set for the next twenty-four hours.”

Sam smiled. “Alright then, it gets wrapped up and goes home with you. It’s too bad your mother had to work tonight. It would have been great if she made it.”

“That’s the life of a nurse,” said Steve. “Anyway, I know she’ll have at least one weird story to share from today. It’s a guarantee that some dumbass pulled a stupid move that landed them in the ER. The holidays bring out the recklessness in some people.”

He got up from the picnic table and started cleaning up.

“Hey, you’re the birthday boy,” said Sam. “Let me clean up what’s left here before Nat comes back from her shuttle driver duties and we take you back to your place.”

“My birthday is almost over. Let me get up and move around. I gotta start working off some of the food.”

Sam chuckled. “Fine. Could you grab that garbage bag sitting at the other table? I think we can stuff it with what we have here.”

Sam and Steve made quick work of the clean up. It was easy considering all the pups managed to take home the balloons and some of the decorations for their amusement, much to the quiet dismay of their parents.

“Now that you’re another year older, do you have any goals you’d like to accomplish before your next birthday?” Sam asked.

“Survive my first heat in seven or eight years,” Steve replied without a hint of sarcasm or mirth. “That would be an accomplishment.”

“Okay, you know that Nat and I are here to help you if you need some support, right? We’ll make sure the fridge is stocked. Anything that needs to be handled like errands will be taken care of while you’re busy with your heat.”

“Yeah, I know,” Steve replied. “You guys are the best.”

Steve knew their offer to help didn’t include an offer to be physically intimate. They knew him well enough to know that it could never be a possibility. Besides that, Sam and Nat were already a couple despite both being Alphas.

“Nat told me that you’re thinking about using Omega First’s services.”

“Yeah, I am,” Steve confirmed. “I haven’t made a decision either way yet. Nat mentioned she knows a couple of Alphas who work for them and they had nothing but positive things to say about the agency. Plus Dr. Banner works with them so he knows the people at the agency really well too.”

“I think you’ve made your decision already,” said Sam. “You just haven’t said it out loud to make it real.”

Steve thought for a moment. He knew he was leaning heavily towards using the service or at least getting a better understanding of what would be involved if he did use the service. He couldn’t come up with a legitimate reason for dismissing this option and relying on dildos and assorted toys instead.

“Maybe I have.”

• • • • •

After contacting Dr. Banner the next day to inform him that he wanted to use Omega First’s services, he informed Steve he would call them right away. Much to Steve’s surprise, the organization contacted him the following day. Their promptness demonstrated to him how seriously they believed in what they were doing.

The phone conversation had been professional and respectful. They didn’t get into detail about how the program worked since it was mainly an introductory call to set up an appointment. They would explain everything in-person at the office and have Steve fill out some paperwork and answer a questionnaire to help them match him up with potential Alphas for heat assistance.

He was met by Hope Van Dyne, one of Omega First’s consultants. She spent the next thirty minutes explaining the organization’s mandate and the vetting process used to determine if an Alpha was suitable for the work that was expected of them.

“Do you have any questions, Steve?”

“Not at the moment,” he replied. “You were pretty thorough in your explanation of how this is going to work.”

“Wonderful. Now, I’m curious to know what your expectations are from using our services.”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “I’d like to know what it’s like to spend a heat with an Alpha. My experiences with heats have been shit and just fucking miserable. I hope you don’t mind my language.”

Hope smiled. “I don’t mind at all. You’re being honest about how you feel. Nothing wrong with that.”

Steve nodded. “Thanks. From my first heat to the last one before I went on suppressants, all I remember is how uncomfortable I was. I would be sick a couple of days before my heat began. It happens enough times and you get to thinking that something’s wrong with you. I thought I was failing somehow. I kept thinking I should have been better at handling my heats. My Ma always reminded me that all Omegas are different and not everyone experiences heats the same way. I remember crying some nights because I just wanted them to go away. My Ma’s a nurse so she tried to help me deal with some of the things my body would go through just before and during the heats.” 

“What kinds of things did you try to alleviate some of your symptoms?”

“Warm baths with epsom salts. Over-the-counter painkillers. I ate more vegetables and stayed away from processed foods, especially if they had sugar in it.”

“Did it help?”

“A little bit. But it wasn’t enough to dissuade me from taking suppressants and staying on them a lot longer than I should have. Now that I need to stay off suppressants until my body can self-regulate, the idea of going through a heat for the first time in several years… scares me.”

Steve looked at his hands, surprised that he allowed himself to feel vulnerable at that moment.

Hope’s expression told Steve she understood it took a lot for him to confess his apprehension. “Would it surprise you that you’re not alone in what you’ve experienced with your heats?” she asked quietly.

Steve thought for a moment. “Well, yeah, it would surprise me.”

“Let me reassure you. There are many more Omegas than you’d think who experience the same symptoms as you. It’s generally believed that it’s better for Omegas to spend their heats with an Alpha, but there are people who argue that it’s not necessary. Some people argue that it’s just something made up by Alphas to subjugate Omegas because of their biology.”

“Given most of the Alphas I’ve met, I’d lean towards thinking that way too,” Steve remarked.

“And I absolutely understand why you would lean that way. But there is a lot of anecdotal evidence that has been collected over the last ten years that show having an Alpha present during your heats does alleviate those symptoms. In cases like these, the body does need to be with an actual Alpha instead of resorting to devices made specifically to address heats.”

Steve blew out a breath. “Wow, biology does determine destiny.”

“It does, but we don’t necessarily have to be ruled by it. We can embrace our designations and still do things on our own terms.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully. It made a lot of sense and he liked that someone else was voicing ideas he had been holding close to his heart for so long.

“Speaking of doing things on our own terms,” he said. “After I’m matched up with an Alpha, I was wondering about having the Alpha leaving his scent on my clothes or on me without being too intrusive. More often than not, I get unwanted attention from Alpha strangers and I’d rather they get the impression that I’m unavailable because telling them I’m not interested just makes them try harder. Is that something I could get a little help with?”

Hope smiled. “Of course! That's a common request by almost all the Omegas who come see us. If you want to go ahead and have us help you find a suitable Alpha, I have some forms and a questionnaire for you to fill out. It should take about twenty to twenty-five minutes to complete, and then we can set the wheels in motion.”

Steve knew this was an option he wouldn’t have taken before he started on suppressants. But now, this was an option he had to seriously consider. After listening to Hope talk about Omega First’s history, mandate, and reason for existing, Steve found himself believing this could work for him.

“Let’s get started,” he said. “Do you have a pen I could use?”

• • • • •

Steve frowned at the blank canvas sitting before him. A Friday morning at Triskelion, tucked away in one of the smaller studio spaces which looked out towards the park, he couldn’t find the inspiration to put something on canvas. He still had a few more pieces to create for the November show. Even though it was still July, he knew if he didn’t continue, November would sneak up on him.

He knew what he wanted to paint; the photos he took for reference were pinned to a small cork board that was sitting on a second easel next to the blank canvas. There was nothing left to do but sketch out the shapes and put brush to canvas.

But this morning, his mind decided to be unmotivated and draw a blank. Steve wondered if going for a coffee run and grabbing himself a chocolate croissant was the fuel that would kickstart his brain into its creative mode.

His cell phone vibrated loudly on the table where his knapsack was sitting. Picking it up he noticed the call was from Omega First. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, may I speak with Steve Rogers, please?”

“Speaking.”

“Wonderful. Steve, it’s Hope calling.”

“Oh, hi.”

“How are you?”

“Apparently, my brain is in need of coffee and a chocolate-stuffed pastry. How are you?”

Hope laughed. “I’m doing fine. I’m calling to let you know that based on your answers on our questionnaire and our meeting, I have the files of five Alphas we have selected for your consideration.”

Steve was surprised that they had even found one Alpha, let alone five, who could be a potential match to assist him with his heats. “Oh, okay. Uh, what’s the next step?”

“The next step is to set up an appointment to meet again so you can read through their profiles to see which one appeals to you and arrange a place and time for the two of you to meet and take it from there. We will also have a personal item from each Alpha that is covered in their scent.”

“A scent test?”

“Yes, your nose will be a deciding factor on who will assist you during your heats.”

Steve knew that approach made the most sense. It didn’t matter if the Alpha looked good on paper, if their scent wasn’t appealing to an Omega’s nose, nothing was going to happen.

“Uh, do you need something personal from me that has my scent? Shouldn’t they get a whiff of my scent? What if the Alpha I choose dislikes my scent when we meet? That would be kind of awkward, wouldn’t it? I think it would only be fair if they knew what to expect, or at least it could help them find me in a public setting.”

“That is an absolutely fair question and observation,” Hope replied. Steve could tell she was smiling by the sound of her voice. “If you like, bring a small item of clothing or fabric that has your scent. Once you’ve selected an Alpha who appeals to you, we’ll pass along your item for them to smell and see if they’re in agreement. You can come back here to retrieve your item or the Alpha can return it to you when you meet. Your choice.”

“That sounds like a plan. I’m available this Monday to go over the profiles if you have an opening?”

“I do have an opening early in the afternoon. Let’s pencil you in.”

• • • • •

Sipping a glass of water, Steve looked through the files in one of Omega First’s small meeting rooms. He opted to skip his usual morning coffee because he didn’t want his sense of smell to be clouded by any strong odors that could overpower the scent of the Alphas he would be smelling today.

Steve had looked through the files of four out of the five candidates and sniffed the items tucked into each folder. Looking at the photos, all the Alphas were reasonably attractive. They were also educated, having at least completed post-secondary education. One Alpha even had a PhD in microbiology and was a tenured professor currently on a hiatus, working on a research paper.

After sniffing the scents from the first four candidates, Steve wasn’t entirely convinced by any of them. Their scents weren’t disagreeable; he simply didn’t have an overtly positive reaction to the scents. 

He wondered if they would have to do a second round of searching through their data base for additional candidates. But before he would allow himself to continue that line of thinking, there was one more candidate whose file he hadn’t seen yet.

Opening the file, he was struck by the photo of the candidate. It wasn’t any different from the photos of the other Alphas. But the Alpha’s steel blue-gray eyes jumped out at him. As an artist, the chiselled jawline was very appealing and something worth drawing. Well, that was what he told himself. The Alpha’s smile was kind and the dimple on his chin was making him feel something he hadn’t really experienced before.

Instead of reading through the Alpha’s file, Steve sniffed the handkerchief first. The scent was a blend of patchouli and lemongrass. The scent was soothing and hit all the right parts of his brain. It was a scent he could imagine being wrapped in like a warm blanket. He wanted to know how much stronger it was when it was floating directly off of the Alpha’s skin. He looked at the top left corner of the page to find the Alpha’s name. 

James Buchanan Barnes.

• • • • •

Sitting at his favorite table in his favorite coffee shop, The Roasted Bean, Steve sipped his coffee, waiting for James to arrive. The table was his favorite because it was tucked away in the corner of the shop next to one of the large storefront windows facing the street. Only a couple of blocks away from Triskelion, Steve thought he had hit the jackpot when he discovered the place two days after becoming a member of the artist-run space. In his opinion, it had and always will have the best coffee he ever tasted. It was also a good spot for him to sketch and doodle little vignettes of life happening just outside the shop.

He had yet to speak with James and was looking forward to hearing his voice. Steve wanted the first meeting to occur at The Roasted Bean and told Hope he would meet James there whenever he wanted since he felt he had a more flexible schedule than James.

When he told Sam and Nat about contacting Omega First, they were excited for him and pleased that he was being proactive about his health. He even told them he was meeting someone who was a potential candidate to help him with his first heat. 

It was no surprise that his mother was happy that he found one out of several potential candidates to choose from. Steve could see that she was brimming with advice to offer him regarding sharing a heat with an Alpha but he asked her to hold off until after his initial meeting with the Alpha, saying nothing was a certainty until they met.

He also refrained from mentioning James’ name to his mother, Sam, and Nat, in case their first meeting was an utter and complete failure. But he honestly believed that wasn’t the case since he had a tentatively good feeling about the Alpha.

• • • • •

After a fifteen-minute subway ride, James made his way out of the station and walked another five minutes to see The Roasted Bean sign hanging over the entrance to the coffee shop.

Tucked away in his messenger bag was Steve’s tank top. When the piece of clothing was dropped off at his doorstep, he knew he had been matched up again with an Omega who needed heat assistance. 

He had helped a handful of Omegas before. Most of them were widowed Omegas who had been slowly adjusting to life without their mates. The rest were Omegas who had been experiencing difficult heats for physiological reasons.

When he took the shirt out of the zip-loc bag, the scent of peppermint and sandalwood hit him like a ton of bricks. The combined scents did things to his hind brain that he hadn’t expected. All the Omegas he had helped had scents that were pleasing to him, but Steve’s scent had him in a tizzy. He found himself deeply inhaling Steve’s scent, mesmerized and enraptured by it. Before he realized it, he was hard and aching. Even in the privacy of his own apartment, James was embarrassed at how quickly his body reacted. He retreated to the bathroom to jerk off in the shower.

Although he was wary about being overwhelmed by Steve’s scent, he was looking forward to meeting him. He found Steve to be quite attractive, based on the headshot that was enclosed with the package, along with some basic information on the Omega. He had briefly skimmed over the pages, but he was more interested in talking to Steve and getting to know him better.

After jaywalking across the street, Bucky arrived at the entrance. Taking a deep breath, he tried not to get too excited about seeing Steve in-person, and pushed open the door.

The scent of coffee and pastries filled his nostrils, but he detected the faint scent of peppermint and sandalwood. Scanning the crowd, he found the Omega he was looking for and smiled.

• • • • •

Steve had spotted him on the other side of the street. From a distance, he could see the Alpha was strikingly handsome. Broad-shouldered and muscular in a form-fitting blue t-shirt, faded jeans, and sneakers, the Alpha wasn’t over-muscled like some of the gym rats he had seen on the street who had tried to hit on him. His chestnut brown was long enough to pull into a short ponytail, showing off the jawline that Steve desperately wanted to put down on paper.

Steve watched the Alpha enter the coffee shop, searching the room for him. Their eyes locked for a second. Steve almost forgot to breathe. James’ smile made his heart beat a little faster. His fluttering heart confused Steve for a second. Maybe this was supposed to happen when you found someone appealing. Sam had talked about his heart beating faster after meeting Nat for the first time. Steve had teased Sam about being lovesick and it turned out that he was correct when Sam later informed him that he and Nat had started dating.

Steve smiled back, standing up as James walked over to him.

“Hi, you must be James,” Steve greeted first.

“I am. But you can call me Bucky,” he responded. “It’s short for my middle name Buchanan. My dad accidentally called me Bucky one day and it stuck. I’ve been going by it since I was a pup.”

“Okay, Bucky it is. The coffee here is the best in the city. Just leave your stuff here and grab a cup if you want.”

“That’s a bold statement to make,” Bucky smiled. “There’s a place about a block from my apartment and their coffee is top notch.”

“Well, I guess you’ll have to try one here and see what your taste buds tell you,” Steve replied in a playful but challenging tone.

“I will. Do you have any recommendations?”

“You can’t go wrong with anything on the menu. How about ordering your usual and do the comparison that way?”

“Yeah, that would make the most sense,” Bucky said, placing his messenger bag in the empty chair. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Steve watched Bucky peruse the menu board before giving the barista his order. For a moment, his eyes drifted over Bucky’s backside and muscular thighs. He remembered Nat mentioning how much she wanted to bounce a coin off of Sam’s ass because she thought it would travel a fair distance. Steve had laughed at her musings but now he found himself wondering how far a coin would travel if he bounced one off Bucky’s ass.

Then Steve chided himself for looking at Bucky the same way other Alphas had blatantly looked at him. He went back to sipping his coffee, looking out at the streetscape on the other side of the window.

“Here you go,” said Bucky, setting a chocolate-filled croissant in front of Steve. 

Looking at the pastry, Steve was certain the information he offered Omega First didn’t include the fact it was his favourite snack to pair with coffee.

“Uh, thanks. You didn’t have to do that,” said Steve.

“No problem,” Bucky replied. “I noticed you didn’t have anything to go with your coffee so I thought I’d get something for you since I spotted this little number and had to have it.” Bucky paused. “Was it too forward of me to do that? It wasn’t intended that way. I didn’t think it would have been any fun watching me eat something while you only had your coffee.”

While Steve would have berated any other Alpha for the gesture, given the circumstances and purpose of their meeting, he didn’t see it that way. For once, he thought it was a considerate gesture and he actually appreciated it. He looked at what Bucky had bought. 

“That’s a slice of the Bailey’s and Guinness cake,” Steve noted. “I have to warn you that it’s a little boozy. The Guinness is in the cake and the Bailey’s is in the cream cheese icing.”

Bucky boyishly grinned. “It is?”

“Yeah, I had it once and it caught me by surprise. It’s really delicious, though. You’ll like it.” 

“Great!” Bucky stared at the thick slice of chocolate cake. “But you don’t actually get drunk from eating it, right?”

“No, unless you’re eating it on an empty stomach.”

“I had scrambled eggs and sausage this morning. I should be good.” Bucky took a bite of the cake. The look of pleasure crossed his face before he nodded his head. “Shit, this is good.” Then he sucked in a breath. “Okay, you weren’t kidding when you said it’s a little boozy.”

Steve chuckled. “I warned you.”

“You did, indeed,” he replied, cutting another piece with his fork. After putting another piece in his mouth, he took his first sip of coffee. He groaned approvingly. “Wow, this is really good.”

“What did you get?”

“Just a café latte. The beans are really good.” Bucky took another sip. “Okay, this place is definitely giving my coffee joint a run for its money.”

Steve smiled, pleased that the Alpha like the coffee and the coffee shop. Bucky’s relaxed and unguarded demeanor had Steve feeling immediately comfortable. He tore off a piece of the croissant and popped it into his mouth.

“I guess we should discuss the reason we’re here today,” Steve started, taking another sip of his coffee.

“Yeah, we should,” Bucky replied, smiling kindly. “We’re here today because you need some assistance with a couple of issues and I’m here to help you.”

“The way you describe it, it sounds pretty straight forward,” Steve noted.

“Keep in mind that sometimes, something that seems simple, really isn’t.”

“True, that can be the case which is why you’ll have to help me here because I’m new to this kind of service so I need to hear from you what your expectations are because for something like this, I assume communication is important.”

Bucky couldn’t believe how beautiful Steve was. His brilliant blue eyes, angular face and wisps of honey blonde hair that would fall into his eyes captivated him. 

“Yes, communication is very important. I’ll assume Hope explained what you needed to know about the organization, so let’s start with expectations. You should go first. What are your expectations from our time together?”

Bucky watched Steve consider his question.

“I have to confess that I’ve never spent a heat with an Alpha,” Steve replied, sounding almost guilty. “I’ve never been with an Alpha. Period. I don’t know if it’s what you were expecting to hear but I think it’s only fair you know that about me.”

Bucky didn’t expect the level of vulnerability Steve had just shown him. His instincts told him he needed to make the Omega feel safe.

“Thank you for telling me,” Bucky replied. “You were right to let me know.”

“Does that change how we handle my heat? I mean, I’m a virgin.”

“Even though you’ve never been with an Alpha before, it really doesn’t change how we handle your heat. Everyone handles and experiences their heat or rut differently. It’s like going into a new relationship and discovering what works best as a new couple. I can’t and don’t assume the Omega I’m helping is similar to the last one I helped. That’s why communication is important. Anything we do together we discuss and mutually agree on together. Any decisions to be made, we make them together.”

Steve visibly relaxed. “Yeah, that makes sense. I just wanted to put that fact on the table.”

“I really appreciate that. Thank you again. But please say whatever is on your mind,” Bucky encouraged. “You don’t need to censor yourself around me. So, let’s get back to the question of what are your expectations?”

“Were you informed what exactly my issue is and why I need heat assistance?”

“I was told you’re coming off suppressants after being on them for an extended period of time.”

“That’s a tactful way of describing it. I had been on suppressants since I turned eighteen. Doctors and Omega health experts recommend that if you’re on suppressants, after a couple of years you should go off them for a year before going back on them. I didn’t do that. I had been taking them for eight years straight, and it landed me in the hospital. I screwed up. No obvious long-term damage that they could see but I’m sure if there’s damage, it won’t show up until later. That’s what my gut is telling me.”

Bucky could see it wasn’t easy for Steve to admit he made a mistake but he was acknowledging and taking responsibility for the choices he made.

“I don’t know what to expect with my heat,” Steve continued. “I remember being sick for a couple days before it started. Maybe that will happen again. I remember it being uncomfortable and painful. I remember hating it. So my only expectation is that I figure out how to get through this heat with your help. Also, I don’t have a clue when this will hit so I’m not sure how we should proceed.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Bucky wanted to reach out and take Steve’s hand to comfort him. He refrained from doing it until they could discuss what was and was not acceptable in terms of intimacy.

“Okay, so what are your expectations?” Steve asked.

“I’d like you to be honest with me and I will do the same with you. I’m going to help you any way I can. It’s as simple as that for me. Any questions you have, please don’t hesitate to ask. It doesn’t matter how insignificant or embarrassing it might be, just ask.”

“That’s fair.”

Bucky pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his messenger bag, scribbled something down and handed it over to Steve. “That’s my cellphone number. You can call or text me anytime.”

“Even in the middle of the night?”

“Sure, I’m assuming the only reason you’d call is if there’s an emergency, but use your discretion. I won’t get mad at you,” Bucky smiled.

Steve nodded. “Let me call you now so you can add me to your contacts.”

Seconds later, Bucky’s phone rang. “Got your number. Thanks,” he answered, winking at Steve who rolled his eyes. “So, how much of my profile did you read?”

“I got to the part where you graduated with a Masters in architecture last year,” Steve replied. “But I stopped there because I’d rather hear you talk about yourself. How much of my file did you read?”

Bucky smiled. “After reading the reason you were in need of an Alpha, I got to the part that said you were an artist. I’m like you; I’d rather hear you talk about yourself and your art.”

That brought a bashful smile to Steve’s face. It pleased Bucky that he was able to make him smile. “So, who wants to go first?” Bucky asked. “Do you want to go first? Because I don’t mind listening.”

• • • • •

“Oh shit,” Bucky said after looking at his watch. “It’s after one o’clock.”

Steve looked at Bucky with slight confusion. He checked the time on his phone. It was indeed after one in the afternoon. They had sat in the coffee shop for the better part of three hours and they weren’t even aware how much time had passed.

“I didn’t mean to keep you from the rest of your day,” Bucky said in an apologetic tone.

“Don’t worry about it. My day is wide open. I’m not really on a set schedule, I’ll probably just head over to the studio and do some work after we’re done here.”

Bucky was pleased that Steve seemed at ease with him. He wasn’t sure how talkative the Omega would be during a first meeting, but it was going well. He smiled. 

“Alright. I won’t apologize but I do think we’ve been parked at this table long enough,” he said. “But before we leave, did you want to set up a time to meet? We had discussed leaving my scent on some of your clothes. I could meet you at your apartment if you’re comfortable with that.”

“Yeah, that would be good,” Steve replied. His gaze shifted from Bucky to something else in the coffee shop and frowned.

“Is something wrong?” Bucky asked with concern.

“Every once in a while, these two Alpha clowns come in here to grab a couple of coffees. They’re not here often, but they just walked in.”

“They try to talk you up?”

“And then some. I always tell them to fuck off but they never seem to get the hint.”

“Do you feel threatened by them?”

“No, just annoyed. They think it’s some sort of game. They don’t know how to take a hint. I see them looking the same way at other Omegas in here. They’re just pigs.”

“Where are they right now?”

“They’re standing in line, right behind the person ordering. They haven’t spotted me yet.”

Nonchalantly, Bucky looked around and spotted the two Alphas. They were slightly bigger in build than he was but that had never intimidated him before. He turned back to Steve.

“Is there anything you need me to do?”

“Just sit here with me until they leave or we could leave now.”

“Let’s just sit here,” Bucky suggested. “I have something of yours I need to give back to you. I’ll wait until they leave.”

“You have something of mine?”

“I do. It’s your shirt. The one you gave Hope so I could smell your scent,” Bucky smiled.

“Oh, I forgot.” Steve paused, looking suddenly self-conscious. “You don’t mind my scent, do you? Well, actually, if you did mind, we probably wouldn’t have spent the last three hours talking. Yeah, you can just forget I even asked that question. I was thinking out loud.”

Bucky chuckled. “Your scent is more than fine. I like it a lot. I assume you don’t mind my scent either.”

Steve looked down at his hands and smiled. “No, I don’t mind your scent at all. It was one of the reasons I chose you.” The words flowed out of his mouth before he could think twice about saying them.

“The nose doesn’t lie,” Bucky noted. “If something appeals to our senses, we naturally gravitate towards it.”

He noticed Steve watching the Alphas. He turned his head to see what Steve was seeing. The Alphas had received their coffee orders and made their way to a table not far from them. As far as he could tell, they hadn’t spotted Steve yet.

“You’re watching, aren’t you?” Bucky asked, turning his attention back to the Omega.

“Yes, I am. I’d really like to kick their asses.”

“You’re full of spit and vinegar.” Bucky was more amused than concerned by Steve’s semi-lasar focus on the Alphas. “They really annoy you, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Take my hand.”

Steve looked at him, narrowing his eyes in surprise. “Why?” His voice didn’t sound defensive or accusatory. He merely sounded curious. 

“I would like to rub some of my scent onto you if you don’t mind. It would reduce the chance of them trying to talk you up, right? Isn’t that one of the reasons I'm here with you?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe we could hold hands?”

“I’ll hold your hand, sure. But if there’s anything else you’d like me to do for you, tell me, okay?”

Steve paused for a moment before offering his hand.

Feeling Steve slide his hand onto the palm of his hand, Bucky knew how strong the seemingly delicate hands really were. The skin on the top of his hand was smooth, but sections of the palm of his hand and fingers were slightly calloused. 

He realized that during their three-hour long conversation, they hadn’t really discussed anything personal beyond him knowing that Steve was a painter who was preparing for an art show in November with two of his closest friends, and that Bucky hadn’t found an architecture firm he wanted to work for yet. 

Their conversations had covered a wide gamut of topics but never landed on the topic of themselves again. He wasn’t too concerned. There would be plenty of time to be acquainted with each other before Steve would go into his heat.

Bucky noticed Steve’s cheeks color with pink. “Is something wrong?”

Steve looked at Bucky with a curious expression. “No, why are you asking?”

“You just look like you’re blushing. Am I doing something wrong?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat. “I haven’t let anyone hold my hand before. And it feels nice which is something I hate to admit right now.”

Bucky smiled. He could smell Steve’s scent becoming richer. It was a scent he could breathe in all day if given the opportunity. Fortunately, it wasn’t pungent enough to attract attention from the other coffee shop patrons. It seemed that the Omega had put on some topical blocker to muffle his scent glands.

Bucky knew his blocker was good but after taking a whiff of Steve’s scent he hoped it was strong enough to keep the other customers from becoming aware of how attracted he was to Steve.

• • • • •

Steve didn’t know how strongly Bucky holding his hand would affect him. Once their hands touched, he felt a surge of emotion well up inside him. It was affection mixed with desire and something he couldn’t properly describe at the moment. It felt like Bucky had accessed something Steve theoretically understood since he presented but had never experienced until now. 

His skin crackled pleasantly at the touch. Unprompted, his mind conjured up an image of Bucky kissing him and the Alpha’s scent surrounding him. He imagined hearing himself moan into the kiss, telling Bucky to undress him and take care of him. That was when Bucky pushed him back into reality by asking if everything was alright. His cheeks burned, feeling like he had been caught doing something he had been warned not to do numerous times. But his body thrummed happily at the Alpha’s touch.

A faint whiff of Bucky’s delicious scent teased his nose. His body reacted in a positive manner. Steve wondered if holding hands was enough for Bucky to leave his scent on him. His gut was telling him it probably wasn’t enough.

“Would you mind rubbing your scent on my wrist?” he asked.

Bucky smiled softly. “You want me to do that?”

Steve bit his lower lip. “Yeah, I don’t think holding my hand would be enough. You can mark me, for a lack of a better word.”

“It’s quite an intimate gesture to be doing in public. Are you sure?”

“Rubbing our wrists together is better than rubbing your wrist on my neck,” Steve countered calmly. “In terms of public displays of affection, that would be considered more inappropriate,” he smiled.

“Yeah, you’re right. Do you care which wrist I leave my scent on?”

“No, whatever feels natural to you.”

Bucky nodded. Taking Steve’s right hand, he turned it over so the palm was facing up. Gently, he rested the inside of his wrist against Steve’s, pausing before lightly moving in small circular motions.

It was a new sensation for Steve. It felt like the inside of his wrist was on fire, but in a pleasant way. Heat bloomed across his face again. Bucky continued the circular movements for another twenty second before stopping. Slowly running his fingers over the palm of Steve’s hand, Bucky released his wrist and pulled back. Steve stifled a whine threatening to escape his throat. His body yearned to press itself against Bucky.

“Was that okay?” Bucky asked. “It wasn’t too much, was it?”

Steve shook his head, slowly taking a deep breath. “No, it was fine. That was more than fine, actually. I wasn’t sure what to expect. Now, I know. Give me a minute and we can leave.”

“Are you sure? You seem to still be processing what we just did. Take as much time as you need. Do you want your shirt back now? Or I can give it to you after we leave here. I can walk you to your studio if you like. I don’t mind.”

Steve knew Bucky was being protective, and he didn’t mind it at all. 

“Walking me to the studio would be nice,” he admitted. “It’s only a couple of blocks south from here. Maybe, you’d like to come in and take a look. I could give a tour of my home away from home. The art supply store is in the same building. You can access it through the center or from a separate entrance.”

“I wouldn’t mind taking a look,” Bucky replied, smiling. “I’m always on the lookout for art supply stores. I like to check out who has what so I know where to go if I need anything specific.”

“For architect-related activities?”

“Yeah, but I also doodle when I’m not working.”

“You draw?”

“Doodle. There’s a difference. You draw. I doodle.”

“I’ll be the judge of that if you ever want to show me your doodles.”

“Show me your brilliant work first, and I’ll decide if I’m brave enough to let you see my doodles.”

Steve laughed. “You’re being very generous about something you haven’t even seen yet. But if you’re sure you want to see some of my pieces and works-in-progress, let’s clear outta here and I’ll show you.”

“Do you mind if I put my arm around you?”

It took Steve a few seconds to understand why Bucky was asking the question. His gaze shifted from Bucky to the two Alphas sitting two tables away from them. They would have to walk past them in order to leave. 

“No, I don’t mind at all.”

“Shoulder or waist?”

“Around my waist. That would look more proprietary, right?”

“It would.”

Steve and Bucky stood up together. Steve stepped into Bucky’s waiting arm, and headed for the exit. The Alphas looked up to see Steve. They smiled at him before they noticed Bucky. Steve heard Bucky growl loud enough for them to hear him. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the Alphas look back down at their coffee.

Walking out of the café, Bucky tightened his arm around Steve. “Well, that was fun.”

“I have to admit that it was fun watching them cower,” Steve noted.

“Yeah, I could see they were ready to say something to you. They weren’t expecting to see me.” Bucky loosen his arm but didn’t release Steve. 

“Thanks for growling at them.” Steve was surprised at how well he fit against Bucky. It was an odd thought to have but it was the truth. “You don’t have to keep your arm around me. You can let go if you like.”

“I don’t mind. Having you around deflects any unwanted advances from Omegas, Betas, and the occasional Alpha.”

“I thought Alphas liked attention. You’re really attractive.”

Bucky smiled. “Most do like the attention. I don’t. Some people think because I’m attractive I must be promiscuous. Working for Omega First doesn’t help dispel that perception. They’re the same people who don’t believe Omegas need heat assistance. They think organizations like Omega First are government-backed escort services.”

“Seriously? That’s fucking ridiculous. So, people think you’re a sex worker? Sex workers have been around since people started living together as a society. I wish people would stop vilifying them.”

“I agree. I don’t talk publicly about the fact I work for Omega First. When you speak with Hope again, she’ll confirm that the identities of the Alphas who work for the organization are protected.”

“I’m sorry you have to deal with shit like that.”

“Don’t worry about it. We do this in relative anonymity. My sister, plus a couple of friends are the only ones outside of Omega First who know I do this. I’m sorry that you needed to seek assistance for your heat. But your health, both psychological and physical, are important. That’s our focus.”

“There’s no need to apologize for the fact I need help. I screwed up and I have to get healthy again. To be honest, I’m glad you’re the one who will be helping me.”

Bucky smiled and looked at Steve. “You are?”

“Yeah, you’re easy to be around,” Steve replied. “Generally, I’m not a touchy-feely person, especially when I’m around Alphas, even though my best friends are Alphas. They’re the exception.”

“Well, I’m honored to be included in such a small and highly-esteemed group of people,” Bucky said with sincerity. “Will I meet them one day?”

“You might meet them when we get to the center. They’re part of the co-op. I know Sam is around. I think he’s working at the store today.” Steve looked ahead and saw the Triskelion building with its huge mural depicting children and adults painting, drawing, and working with pottery. “The building is right over there,” Steve said, pointing to Triskelion.

“Oh, I know this building,” said Bucky. “Actually, I know the park, too. My family used to live around here when I was a pup. My mom and dad loved bringing me and my sister, Becca, on the weekends. We played on the swings and the monkey bars. Becca and I would always wait for the ice cream truck before we’d go home.”

“You had to have ice cream?”

“Yeah, we had to have ice cream,” Bucky replied, smiling at the memory. “Does an ice cream truck still come by on the weekends?”

“Yeah, a truck comes by. It distracts the kids who attend our weekend art classes. So, we made a deal with the ice cream guy that he should drop by at certain times for maximum sales. He was pretty cool with maximizing sales so everyone is happy.”

“So, basically the guy comes after classes end when the parents arrive to pick them up. They buy treats for the pups and are stuck with the sugar crash once they get home.”

“Exactly,” Steve grinned.

“I like the way you folks think.”

“Come on in, I’ll show you around.”

• • • • •

Admittedly, Steve was a little nervous about introducing Bucky. He didn’t even know how to explain who he was beyond describing him as ‘a friend’. Fortunately, there wasn’t anyone at the reception area at the moment.

Steve turned to find Bucky looking at the drawings and paintings pinned to the corkboard walls. These were the masterpieces created by five and six-year-olds who attended the Saturday morning pup classes.

“These are cute,” Bucky commented.

“They are,” Steve agreed. “Although, some of the kids get more paint on their clothes than on the paper which is why some of the parents have resorted to making their kids wear smocks whenever they come for classes instead of ruining their good clothes.”

“Where’s your studio?”

“Just down that long hallway. But before we had head down there, how do you want me to explain who you are? I can’t really blurt out that you’re an Alpha for hire and you’re going to help me with my heats.”

Bucky smiled. “Just tell people I’m a friend.”

“They’ll take one look at you and know you’re an Alpha, though. And everyone here knows my history with Alphas.”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “Just tell them we’re dating.”

“It’s as simple as that? Tell them we’re dating?”

“Why not? Keeps them from asking too many questions. And when you don’t need my assistance anymore, you can tell everyone we called things off.”

“Why do you make everything sound so easy?”

“I don’t overthink it, I guess. Is there usually someone behind the reception counter?”

“Usually, yes. I’m not sure who’s working the desk today.” Steve walked around and behind the desk to check the schedule. “Oh, it’s Loki. I know where he is.”

“You do?”

“He’s in the basement checking on some of his ceramic pieces. He’ll be back in a bit. At this time of day, it’s quiet around here. Obviously, it’s a lot busier on the weekends with art classes. Let’s head into the shop first. I’ll introduce you to Sam.”

• • • • •

“Hey, Sam.”

Restocking the display cases featuring watercolor and colored pencils, Sam paused to glance over at Steve. “Oh, hey. Just heading to the studio?”

“Yeah, I am. I also brought a friend who wanted to see the shop and the center.” Steve turned to Bucky. “Bucky, this is Sam Wilson. He’s one of my best friends and manages the shop. Sam, this is Bucky Barnes.”

Steve watched both men extend their arms to shake hands. 

“Good to meet you,” said Bucky.

“Likewise,” Sam replied. He paused to give Bucky a good look. Bucky stood still, looking amused at what Sam was doing.

“Are you done?” Bucky asked with a grin. “Did I pass the test?”

Sam arched an eyebrow at him. “You did. You’re fine.” Both men then looked at Steve who wasn’t sure what had transpired between the two Alphas.

“Would you mind telling me what you two were just doing?” Steve asked.

“He was checking me out,” Bucky explained. “It’s to be expected. It’s all good.”

“Sam, would you like to add anything to that? Clarification, maybe?”

“Nah, Bucky was right. I was checking him out for you.”

“Okay… you know that’s not necessary. He’s been vetted, thank you very much.”

Sam smirked for a second. “It’s not everyday you bring someone to the shop, so I had to check him out for myself,” he explained. “Just looking out for your best interest. You know if Nat was here, she’d do the same.”

“Alright, I’m just going to look around and see what you have for art supplies,” Bucky interjected. “I’ll just let you two hash it out.” He turned and wandered down one of the aisles.

“Hmm, he knows when to leave a conversation,” Sam observed. “And he’s cool with leaving you with another Alpha.”

“That’s because he’s just as smart as you,” Steve retorted without raising his voice. “You’re gonna be nice to him, right?”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “You smell different.”

“That’s because I asked him to mark me while we had coffee. Do I smell off to you?”

“No, actually, you smell really nice. His scent compliments yours. And if you start going all hot-headed on me, you’re gonna smell sour and Bucky is gonna know real quick.” Then Sam leaned in and spoke in a low voice. “Is he from Omega First?”

“Yes, he is. He was selected as a possible candidate and I picked him.”

Sam smiled and nodded his approval. “Good thing, I didn’t know that before you introduced him to me. No wonder you said he was vetted. He’s a handsome Alpha. You two actually look good together.”

That comment had Steve’s cheeks turn suddenly hot. Sam raised his eyebrows at the reaction.

“What was that look about?” Steve asked.

“Nothing. It’s just I’ve never seen you blush about an Alpha before. If your cheeks turn red, it’s usually because you’re full of fire and brimstone and want to beat the living shit out of an Alpha.”

“I can assure you that I’m not interested in beating the shit out of Bucky.”

“Well, that’s pretty obvious,” Sam smirked.

“Sam…” Steve said in a warning tone.

“Just teasing ya. I’m glad he’s gonna be helping you with your heat.”

“I am too,” Steve agreed. “He’s a good man.”

“So, this is the getting-to-know-each-other part of the process or whatever it’s called?”

“You could say that. If anybody asks, Bucky and I are dating. I don’t want everybody knowing the real reason Bucky is with me.”

“There’s no shame in having someone help you.”

“No, there isn’t, but it’s more about protecting Bucky. Alphas who do the work he does are being stigmatized and looked down upon. Only his sister and a few friends know he helps unbonded Omegas with their heats.”

“Has he been harrassed?”

“He hasn’t said. He looks like he can take care of himself but still, I don’t like that people would think of him as a lesser Alpha because of what he does.”

“You’re always watching out for everyone, Steve. That’s what makes you a great Omega. You care about people. Just make sure you let Bucky take care of you when your heat comes.”

“I wasn’t planning on making his life difficult,” Steve sighed. “I think I’ll be too busy wanting his knot to make his life difficult.”

Sam laughed. “Did you just hear yourself?”

“It wasn’t said as a lustful thought. I’ve been told that’s the biggest preoccupation once you’re in the middle of it.”

“You didn’t think about knots when you were having your heats prior to taking suppressants?”

“God, it was horrible. It hurt so much there was no way I could have thought about getting knotted. I really have no frame of reference.”

“Well, I hope your experience this time around is significantly more positive,” Sam said reassuringly. “Speaking as an Alpha, I know Bucky will do everything in his power to make it a positive experience for you.” 

Bucky appeared from one of the aisles with a package of ink pens and two sketchbooks under his arm. “You guys have a great selection of stuff here,” he remarked as walked back to them.

“Thanks,” said Sam. “We stock up for our art classes but we know there are some hard to find items that other art supply stores usually don’t carry and we make a point finding distributors who carry the stuff and make sure we have some of those items on hand. That approach hasn’t failed us yet. The shop does really well and it’s good for the center’s bottom line.”

“You definitely have items that I haven’t seen in other places. Do you handle special orders?”

“We sure do. If it’s something we haven’t brought in before, we’ll try to source out a manufacturer or distributor, check pricing and get back to the customer to see if they want to order it in.”

“That’s really good to know. Thanks for the info.”

“No problem, man.” Sam noticed the items in Bucky’s hands. “Are you ready to purchase those or did you still want to look around some more?”

“I’m good for now. Besides, I asked Steve to give me a small tour of the center and show me his work space. I’m interested in seeing his work.”

“Did he mention that he’s going to have a show in November with me and my partner?” Sam asked as he rang up the items.

“He did, and I’m looking forward to seeing it,” Bucky smiled. “Are there any pamphlets promoting the show? I wouldn’t mind taking a few copies and passing them out to friends and family. I know some of them would be interested in seeing it.”

Steve blushed at Bucky’s enthusiasm over his work. He was surprised at how interested Bucky was about his artistic endeavours.

“We had some designed and printed,” Sam replied, smiling. “Nat was picking them up today. She should be here any minute and we can certainly give you a few to take with you.”

At that moment, the shop door opened and Nat walked in, wearing black tights, white sneakers, a red crop top, jean jacket, and sunglasses. Her flaming red hair was neatly put together in a single braid. Underneath her left arm was a cardboard box, most likely containing the art show pamphlets Sam was talking about.

Not noticing Steve or Bucky, she made a beeline for Sam and gave him a kiss.

“Hey, you,” she said, grinning. “You didn’t wake me up this morning.”

“Just wanted to let you sleep in considering I tired you out last night,” Sam replied with a smirk.

“Bullshit, you did no such thing,” she countered. “If anything, I wore you out last night.”

Steve cleared his throat. “Hey, I’m not the only other person who can hear you two lovebirds.”

Nat turned, smiling at Steve before she noticed Bucky. Her eyes widened with surprise. Then she smiled. “Bucky? What the fuck?”

“Natasha? What the hell?”

“What are you doing here?” She asked, quickly giving him a hug.

Steve looked at Sam who simply shrugged his shoulders. Clearly, they had no idea that Nat and Bucky knew each other.

“Steve is showing me where he works and he’s going to show me his studio space. I didn’t know you were part of Triskelion. Christ, I didn’t even know you were an artist. When Steve called you Nat, it never dawned on me that he was talking about you. I only know you as Natasha.”

“I liked to be a little more formal when I was playing ultimate frisbee. Are you still playing?”

“No, I left the league when I realized how busy I was going to be in my final year for my Master’s degree. I kinda miss it though. But I’m not sure if I want to go back into it again even though it’s just for fun.”

“Okay, how do you know each other?” Sam asked. “And frisbee is involved?”

“We played on the same team in an ultimate frisbee league a few years ago,” Nat explained. “It was a fun league. There was always beer and wings after. Bucky and I were the youngest on the team.”

“And it's a good thing we played for the same team,” Bucky remarked. “She was a beast on the field.”

“Why am I not surprised to hear that?” Sam smiled.

Suddenly, there was a moment of silence. Steve noticed Nat eyeing both him and Bucky. She smiled again. 

“Bucky, are you going to help Steve with his heat?”

“Yes, I will be helping him.”

“Damn it, why didn’t I think of this before? You two are perfect for each other.”

Everyone regarded her with puzzlement.

“Excuse me?” Steve asked. “What are you talking about?”

“If you weren’t going to use Omega First’s services, I would have eventually come up with the idea of having you meet Bucky just to see if sparks would fly between the two of you.”

“Okay, the key word here is ‘eventually’,” Steve noted. “How long would it have taken you to think of Bucky as a possible solution for my issue?”

“I don’t know but his name would have popped into my head at some point. But honestly, the two of you together makes perfect sense. I know enough about you two as individuals that you would be perfect together. I predicted this before you two were formally matched up.”

Nat was quite proud of herself. Sam shook his head in amusement.

Even though Nat was hazy about when she would have introduced Bucky to Steve, she did sound certain about their compatibility for each other. And that made Steve feel more confident that having Bucky in his life, at this moment, was the right decision.

Sam handed Bucky his purchased items. “If you ever need to do a special order, don’t hesitate to call or drop by and we’ll see what we can do for you.”

“Thanks, man. Much appreciated,” Bucky grinned. He turned Steve. “Ready to show me where you create your masterpieces?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I don’t know if they’re masterpieces, but yeah, I’ll show you my studio.” Steve paused and gestured to the box Nat was still holding. “Are those the art cards promoting our show?”

“They are,” Nat replied. “Did you want to see them?”

“I do. I want to take a few to hand out. And Bucky would like some too.”

Nat quickly opened the box, pulled out a small handful of envelope-sized cards, and handed them over to Steve and Bucky. Everyone looked at them and smiled.

“These look great,” said Bucky. “Who designed it?”

“I did,” Nat replied. “I’m very pleased with how they turned out.”

“You did great, babe,” said Sam. “It’s clean, simple and concise.”

“Yeah, these look fantastic,” Steve chimed in. “Thanks for putting this together. Let me know what my share of the cost for the printing is and I’ll transfer the money to you.”

“I’ll text you the cost,” Nat replied. “Now, show Bucky your studio space. I’ll see you guys later.”

Walking out of the store and back into the center’s reception with Bucky, Steve noticed Loki had returned to his perch behind the desk. Loki looked up and smiled, noticing Bucky.

“Hey, Steve, who’s the handsome Alpha with you?”

“This is Bucky. Bucky, this is Loki. He’s very friendly but harmless.”

Bucky politely waved at him.

“That’s not what Thor says,” Loki added.

“That’s because Thor is weak for you,” Steve stated. “Are you baking up more ceramics?”

“I am, indeed. I have someone who ordered a half-dozen of my specialty ceramics as gifts for her bridesmaids. They’re all customized for each bridesmaid. It’s taken me two weeks to get them ready for the kiln. A lot of work but a lot of fun. The bride is a very cheeky Omega. Her Alpha is going to have his hands full with her.”

“I’d say the same thing about Thor where you’re concerned.”

“He loves a challenge.”

“He’s completely besotted with you.”

“Very true.” Loki paused to look at Bucky again. “Why haven’t we seen Bucky around here?” he asked. The Omega was hopelessly curious and criminally snoopy, as far as Steve was concerned.

“This whole new thing is kinda new for us,” Bucky replied.

“Wonderful, there’s nothing like the butterflies you get in your stomach when you start dating,” Loki said in a grand fashion. “All fresh and new and full of potential. Where are you two off to?”

“I’m just giving him a tour of the place and he wanted to see the studio space I work in,” Steve replied.

“At least, he’s off on the right foot by being interested in your art,” Loki observed. Then the phone rang. He reached over to grab the receiver. “That’s a very good start,” he continued. “Have fun, you two.”

• • • • •

Making their way down the long hallway towards the communal studio space, Steve couldn’t help but become nervous about showing Bucky where he created his art. Art was his way of expressing himself. It was his way of seeing the world around him and providing his opinion about it. Some of his innermost thoughts ended up on paper or canvas. The bravest and most frightening thing he could do was to let the world see some of his private thoughts.

“Loki is quite a character,” Bucky mused, pulling Steve out of his thoughts.

“He is most definitely a character, but he’s fun, disarmingly- if not annoyingly- flirty, exceptionally clever, and incredibly sociable. He also loves kids. It’s just one of numerous things he and Thor have in common.”

“That’s helpful when you’re the first face the public sees after they come through the doors.”

“It is. He leaves a good impression, especially with first-time visitors.”

“You’ve never handled the reception area?”

“God, no. I’m a terrible people person. I know myself well enough not to embarrass the center by working the reception desk. I’m better suited to working in the store with Sam.”

Bucky chuckled. “I really don’t think you’re that bad at interacting with other people. I’ve managed to interact with you just fine.”

“That’s because you’re different.” Steve quickly realized his words might carry a slightly different connotation than he had intended.

“I’m glad you think I’m different.” Steve looked back to see Bucky grinning at him. The Alpha chose not to say anymore on the matter which had Steve breathing a quiet sigh of relief.

He pushed open the door to the communal studio space. It wasn’t quite the size of a warehouse, but the twenty-foot high ceilings gave the impression of spaciousness and freedom. But the space wasn’t completely open. Half of it was literally an empty space. Nat currently occupied a fifteen-foot square space in the farthest corner of the studio with her smaller metal sculptures, including the life-sized one she now had time to work on. It was half finished based on the sketches Nat had shown him before she started working on it.

Closer to where Steve and Bucky stood, a very long, rectangular canvas rested on top of several layers of drop cloths. The 80-inch wide by 40-inch tall half-finished painting was the latest commission Thor was putting together for a newly-appointed CEO who wanted to redecorate his office. The interior designer hired to update the penthouse-sized office had suggested Thor’s work would be a bold and brilliant statement for the office. 

After looking at several examples of Thor’s work, the CEO agreed and Thor found himself with a fat deposit sitting pretty in his bank account with an even fatter payout once the work was done and hanging in the CEO’s office.

As for the other half of the space, it was divided up with movable free standing walls for those who wanted more privacy to engage in their creative endeavors. Steve occupied one of the partitioned spaces.

“Wow, this is a pretty impressive space,” Bucky remarked. “Are you in one of these smaller spaces?”

“Yeah, I am. Come on, I’ll show you my studio.”

Steve led Bucky past four studio spaces before turning right down a short aisle. He turned left and stopped immediately. Bucky stopped to figure out where he was and grinned.

“I like the set up,” said Bucky. “I also like that you have a nice view of the park across the street. These windows are North-facing, right?”

“Yes, they are. If they weren’t we would have switched out the windows for frosted glass and left a row of clear glass so we could look out and see the neighborhood. The top half of the windows are frosted anyway. It would have cost too much to customize blinds for windows this large.”

Bucky peered into Steve’s studio.

“Go ahead,” Steve said. “Take a look around. It’s not a huge space but it’s plenty of room for me. No one is renting out the space next to me so I can move the wall a bit if I need more room to move around if I’m juggling several pieces at the same time.”

Steve watched Bucky carefully move through the 12-foot square studio. He studied the pieces Steve had finished for the November show. 

“These are fantastic,” said Bucky. “Are urban landscapes your favorite thing to paint?”

“No, it’s one of the things I like to paint but I enjoy painting people and animals if I get the opportunity.”

“Do you like to paint portraits?”

“I do. But I’m not doing a lot of it right now because of the show. I’ve painted nudes and wouldn’t mind getting more into that later. Honestly, I just really like to paint. I’d try painting anything.”

“What about animals? What animals have you painted, or what ones would you want that you haven’t had the chance to yet?”

Steve loved that Bucky was so curious and seemed to enjoy talking to him. 

“I’ve painted dogs, cats, rabbits... I’ve even painted a cockatiel. That was interesting. But I really love painting horses. They’re so majestic and powerful. As for an animal I haven’t painted yet, I’d love to paint a wolf. It doesn’t matter what color, they’re stunning creatures. I’d like to paint one after I finish creating the pieces for the show.”

Bucky smiled. “There’s a wolf conservatory North of the city. It’s a couple of hours away. I love going there when I have a day to myself and just watch them. If you’re interested, I’d love to take you there so you can see them in their habitat.” 

“Yeah, that would be great. I’ve heard about the conservatory. I just haven’t had the chance to go since I don’t have a car… or a license. I’m a city mouse who uses public transportation.”

“You definitely should go,” Bucky insisted. “But maybe after we have our first official get together. We should set a date and time for me to go over to your place, hang out, scent your clothes and anything else to ward off the unwanted advances of amorous Alphas.”

“More like horny Alphas if you ask me.”

Bucky chuckled.

“But seriously, we should set a date and time for you to come over,” Steve agreed.

• • • • •

Walking to the subway station, Bucky couldn’t stop smiling after spending another hour talking with Steve in his studio. He was surprised that he had spent most of the day with the stunning Omega. Spending time with him was so easy. He immediately missed Steve once he exited Triskelion and couldn’t breathe in his scent anymore. 

He was surprised that Steve was having such an effect on him. None of the Omegas he had previously worked with had that effect on him. And he had been quite proud of that fact. It meant he could focus on the work and not let personal feelings get in the way.

Working with Steve could prove to be a challenge but he couldn’t walk away from him. Steve had chosen him to be the Alpha he wanted during his heat. He knew he couldn’t let him down.

Bucky chose not to brood over his feelings for the Omega. Instead, he was looking forward to visiting Steve again at his apartment in two days.


	3. Getting started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky get acquainted with each other in their first session and Sarah wants to meet the Alpha:
> 
> Sarah smiled, delighting in learning Bucky’s name. “So, was this your first face-to-face meeting?”
> 
> “We met a couple of days ago at a coffee shop. I wanted to meet him on neutral ground first.”
> 
> “That’s a sensible approach. And he was here today. How did that go?”
> 
> “It went fine. We’re just getting to know each other considering I have no idea when my heat is going to come."
> 
> “What’s he like?”
> 
> “Ma, are we playing twenty questions tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday, folks! Thanks to everyone who has invested their time in following this story. Thank you for taking a chance. I appreciate it very much :-)
> 
> The chapter will be posted Sunday :)
> 
> Have fun!

Steve looked around his apartment to make sure everything was tidy and presentable for his first official session with Bucky. Even though Steve was very comfortable in Bucky’s presence, he was still nervous. 

The only Alphas he had let into his apartment before were Nat and Sam. This was his private space; his safe space. It was a big deal for him to open his home up to an Alpha, regardless of the reason behind the invitation. Bucky’s scent was starting to fade from his skin. The shirt Bucky returned still sat unwashed because it carried the Alpha’s scent. Steve couldn’t bring himself to throw it in the laundry basket. Instead, he slept in it for the past two nights. He had no problems sleeping before and sleeping with Bucky’s scent didn’t alter that in any way. He merely loved the scent of patchouli and lemongrass together. It was comforting and sensual.

However, for the past two mornings Steve had woken up aroused and wet with slick. He wasn’t ready to admit to himself that perhaps Bucky’s scent was triggering something primal in his body, instead of merely attributing it to his body re-adjusting itself to being free of suppressants.

Physically, he felt good; even better than before he landed in the hospital over a month ago. Again, he attributed that to going off the suppressants. He decided he needed to make a pitcher of iced tea while he waited for Bucky.

• • • • •

Bucky couldn’t believe he lived only three blocks away from Steve. Knowing they lived close to each other definitely made getting to Steve’s place less cumbersome and aggravating when the Omega’s heat would finally arrive. He remembered one Omega he had assisted who lived in Westchester Square over in The Bronx. He was fortunate that he was able to borrow Becca’s car to drive out to the Omega’s home but there was one time her heat had unexpectedly started and, without Becca’s car, he had to scramble to find the quickest way to get to the Omega to help her.

He couldn’t wait to breathe in Steve’s scent. It was all he could think about since he last saw the Omega. He had woken up far too early as a result of nervous energy and decided to workout before heading over to Steve’s apartment. 

Turning the corner, he saw the building where Steve lived. The anticipation of seeing Steve again thrummed through his body. He moved more purposefully the closer he got to the building. Stopping in front of the building’s intercom system, Bucky searched the list for ‘S. Rogers’ and pressed the buzzer.

• • • • •

Steve just finished making the iced tea when the intercom located beside the door buzzed loudly. Wiping his hands on his pants, he quickly walked over to speak into the intercom.

“Hello?”

“Steve? It’s Bucky.”

“Just one sec, I’ll buzz you in.”

After letting Bucky into the building, Steve grabbed a couple of glasses from the cupboard and set them beside the iced tea. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway to wait for Bucky to appear.

A minute later, the door to the stairs opened to reveal Bucky dressed in a dark grey t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, with a gym bag in his hand. Bucky smiled instantly. Steve’s stomach tightened at the sight of the Alpha. He returned the smile. Bucky stopped in front of him. 

“Hi,” Bucky said.

“Hi, yourself,” Steve replied, biting his lower lip. “Come inside.”

“Did you know we live three blocks from each other?” Bucky asked as he walked into the apartment.

“We do?”

“Yeah, I’m over on Myrtle Avenue,” Bucky replied, kicking off his sneakers and leaving them by the door.

“Wow, you are close by. You can put your gym bag by the couch if you like. I have iced tea if you’re thirsty.”

“I would love a glass, please.”

Steve watched Bucky look around the studio apartment while he poured the iced tea. He noticed a long ugly scar on the inside of Bucky’s left arm. It ran from the middle of his bicep and stopped three inches from his wrist. The scar was no longer red and angry, it had faded to a dull pink that looked almost silvery in places. He watched Bucky scan his drawings hanging on the wall until his eyes landed upon the small cluster of photos sitting on the bookshelf. He walked up to them to take a closer look. The photos were of him and his mother and of his surprise birthday party at the park. He picked up the photo of Steve and his mother.

“You have your mother’s smile,” Bucky said softly. “How old were you when this photo was taken?”

Steve walked over the glasses of iced tea and looked at the photo. “I had just turned eighteen,” he replied handing one of the glasses over to Bucky.

“When’s your birthday?”

“July 4.”

“Happy belated birthday.”

“Thanks.” 

“Does she still live around here?”

“Yes. She works as an ER nurse. She had me when she was twenty-one.”

“That’s young but probably normal to be having pups back then.”

“It was. She and Pa wanted to have more pups but she miscarried two times and they figured it wasn’t meant to be and just doted on me.”

“Is your dad around? I don’t see any pictures of him here.”

“He was a construction worker. There was an accident at a site he was working at. One of his friends was pinned under a beam that had collapsed. He and the rest of the crew tried to remove the beam but another beam collapsed on top of him. It killed him. There was a workplace safety inquiry and it was determined the company Pa worked for was negligent. The company was fined and criminally charged. In the end, there was a big monetary payout for us and Pa’s co-worker who was also injured. Ma was careful with the money and made some good investments. The money pays the rent for this apartment. I could have gone for something fancier but this place suits me right now.”

Steve paused for a moment.

“I was six when he died,” he continued. “I didn’t really understand why he wasn’t coming home. All I knew was that he wasn’t around anymore, and I hated it.”

Bucky frowned. “I’m so sorry, Steve. I didn’t mean to bring up a bad memory.”

“It’s alright. Ma and I had plenty of time to process it. Of course we still miss him though. You asked why I don’t have any pictures of him here. That’s because Ma has those pictures. I just never got around to looking through the family photos to pick a couple for myself. Ma wanted me to look through them but I never got around to doing it. I might actually look through them the next time I’m at Ma’s place.”

Steve suddenly noticed something about Bucky he hadn’t realized until that moment.

“Are you wearing a blocker?” he asked.

“Yeah, I am. I didn’t know if this building was Omega-only, so I wore the blocker in case anybody was uncomfortable with my presence.”

Steve smiled. “The building only has six apartments and it’s not Omega-only. A Beta lives across from me. We have the only two studio apartments. The rest are 1-2 bedroom apartments depending if you actually need a second bedroom. The apartment below me is a bonded Alpha and his Omega; across from them is an Alpha who is engaged to a Beta. They’re getting married next month. And the two basement suites are occupied by the building manager who is a Beta and his daughter who graduated in the Spring and works as a dental hygienist at a clinic in downtown Brooklyn.”

“I’m impressed. Do all the apartments have an air filtration system for handling heats and ruts?”

“Yeah, although I’ve never used it because I was on suppressants. There are operating instructions beside the unit. I probably should look through it again since I’m gonna need it.”

Bucky nodded. “I’m familiar with a variety of filtration systems. If you’re interested, I could take a look at it and if I know the model installed in this building, I can show you how it operates.”

“I might take you up on it. So, since this building is multi-designation, you can wash off the blocker,” Steve suggested.

“Yeah, that would be ideal. I can’t really scent anything until I wash it off.”

“The bathroom is over there and you can use the towels hanging on the rack.”

“Thanks. I actually have a towel in my gym bag. I stopped by the gym out before I got here. Things got a little sweaty but I didn’t shower after which was one of the reasons why I was wearing the blocker.”

Steve watched Bucky take his gym bag into the bathroom. An image of Bucky dripping in sweat at the gym flashed into his head. Steve walked back to the kitchen, chiding himself for having lustful thoughts about Bucky. To keep his mind busy, he grabbed cold cuts, a tomato, and a package of sliced cheese out of the fridge. With a couple of slices of sourdough bread, Steve put together a sandwich for Bucky. He didn’t think the Alpha had a chance to eat before arriving at his place.

As soon as he finished putting together the sandwich, Bucky came out of the bathroom, looking refreshed. Steve could now smell his comforting scent. He wanted nothing more than to have that scent wrapped around him twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

“I wasn’t sure if you had anything to eat after your workout so I made a sandwich for you,” he said. “It’s nothing fancy. Just something to put into your stomach. I don’t do a lot of cooking. I do just enough to not starve.”

Placing his gym bag on the floor beside the kitchen table, Bucky looked at the sandwich and smiled. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“You’re a guest,” Steve shrugged. “I refilled your glass too, so you might as well eat before we do anything else.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Bucky grabbed one half of the sandwich and took a bite of it and smiled. “Tastes really good. Thank you.”

Bucky’s scent grew a little stronger causing warmth to bloom in Steve’s chest. It pleased him to know that Bucky appreciated his sandwich making abilities. Then Bucky pushed the other half of the sandwich towards Steve.

“You shouldn’t have to stand there and watch me eat,” he said. “Join me and eat the other half. Please.”

“But I made it for you.”

“And I’d like to share it with you,” Bucky said with a smile. “I’m assuming you haven’t had lunch yet.”

Bucky was right. Steve only had a bowl of cereal after he woke up. He was so preoccupied with Bucky’s arrival that he hadn’t thought to eat anything for lunch. And now it was a quarter past one in the afternoon. Steve’s stomach growled loud enough for both men to hear it. Bucky’s smile grew larger, and Steve matched it, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“I guess my stomach wants something.”

“Come sit with me and eat. We can discuss what you’d like us to do first.”

• • • • •

Bucky could tell from Steve’s scent that he was a little nervous. He couldn’t quite understand why because he hadn’t come across that scent when they met at the coffee shop. But he could see that Steve was starting to relax once he took the other half of the sandwich and took a bite. 

As he watched Steve relax, Bucky became aware of how strong the Omega’s peppermint and sandalwood scent filled the studio apartment. Slowly inhaling, he filled his lungs with the scent. His Alpha brain stirred at the scent, demanding that he taste Steve’s pouty, plump lips and whatever else the Omega was willing to give him. Bucky pushed the lust-filled thoughts to the back of his mind. His Alpha instincts had never kicked in so hard before. He wanted to growl at himself. Instead, he chanted the words ‘be professional’ in his head like a mantra as he took another bite of his sandwich.

“I was thinking you could mark some of my clothes with your scent,” Steve said, pulling Bucky out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, that would be a good start,” Bucky replied. “We could start with your favorite clothes.”

“I have some t-shirts, hoodies and sweaters that I practically wear year round. We could start with those.”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

• • • • •

After spending the last thirty minutes going through the closet and dresser with Steve, Bucky finished scenting the last sweater and handed it back to him. 

“Thanks for doing this.” Steve placed the sweater on top of the other sweaters sitting in the closet.

“No problem. It was my pleasure. I do have a question, though.”

“Oh? Ask away.”

“I’m wondering how well you sleep at night.”

Steve paused remembering how aroused he was for the last two mornings. “Oh, I sleep pretty good. I’m not a light sleeper.”

Bucky bit his lower lip. “That’s good. Well, I actually brought an old shirt I normally wear to bed, in case you were having problems sleeping. I’ve worn it for the last five nights. I haven’t washed it. I don’t think it smells ripe but you can air it out and you could keep it with you when you sleep. Put it under your pillow, maybe.”

“Or wear it?”

A tinge of pink appeared on Bucky’s cheeks. “If you want. I won’t tell you how to use my shirt. Would you like to see it, or maybe smell it, and then decide if you’d like to keep it until we meet again?”

Steve couldn’t believe how thoughtful he was. He was also excited to have something of Bucky’s that was recently covered in his scent, and what could be better than a sleep shirt?

“I wouldn’t mind,” Steve replied. “It’s incredibly kind of you to share an item of clothing with me.”

“It’s nothing. I’m here to help you,” Bucky said with a smile. “I just want you to be comfortable with me and with this situation.”

“I am comfortable with you. I’ll admit this situation is foreign to me and I feel like I’m faking my way through it. I don’t know if I’m supposed to take my cues from you or just go by instinct.”

“You handled our first meeting just fine,” Bucky said reassuringly. “And introducing me to some of your friends at Triskelion was pretty easy.”

“I was in my element.”

“We’re here in your apartment. You’re in your element.” 

“But you’re the first Alpha I’ve invited here.”

Bucky scrutinized Steve for a moment. “Really?” he asked softly.

“Well, aside from Sam and Nat, yes. That's because they’re my friends.”

“And that’s what sets me apart from them?”

Steve wanted to tell Bucky he was a friend but his gut was telling him Bucky could be more than that. Steve didn’t know how to process that. It was too early to admit he wanted that too. It just seemed so impulsive. He didn’t think there was such a thing as love at first sight. Bucky was going to be the first Alpha he would share his heat with. It couldn’t possibly lead to something long-term. He hadn’t thought that far ahead and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go there. He could only focus on getting through the heat once his body decided it was time.

“I’d like to think of you as a friend,” Steve replied. “It’s just that you’re here for a reason. And that reason still makes me nervous even though I think you’re cool.”

Bucky smiled fondly at him. “I’m glad you think I’m cool. Why does the reason I’m here make you nervous?” he asked with concern. “You agreed to do this. You chose me to help you. Are you having second thoughts?”

“No, I’m… I’m not having second thoughts. Sometimes I just feel fucking awkward. One minute I think I know what I’m doing. The next minute I’m asking myself ‘what the fuck am I doing?’ ”

“You’re doing fine, Steve. If you need me to lead for a little bit, just ask. I’m not expecting you to know what you’re doing every single moment we’re together. I’m not asking you to be perfect. I just want you to listen to your instincts, and occasionally listen to me when I think you need the help. Just talk to me. Let me know what you’re thinking. Okay?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He still didn’t want to tell Bucky that at some point he was probably going to fall for him. He didn’t want to know if that would be a reason for Bucky to stop working with him, but he wasn’t prepared to find out. 

Bucky smiled. “Let me get my shirt. Is there anything else you’d like me to scent? I think your clothes should be good for awhile.”

Steve’s Omega brain shouted out ‘ME!’ as he watched Bucky take his shirt out of his bag. He quickly brushed the demands of his Omega brain aside.

“I can’t think of anything, right now,” he replied. 

Bucky returned with the t-shirt. Steve took it and examined it. It was a well-worn, very soft dark gray shirt with a silkscreen of a white wolf on it. Underneath the wolf was the word ‘Alpha’. The lettering was cracking but it hadn’t started flaking off. Steve brought the shirt up to his nose. The scent was strong but it wasn’t rank. He thought it was perfect.

“Your shirt doesn’t stink,” said Steve. “Your scent is very strong.”

“That’s probably because my gym clothes were sitting on top of it,” Bucky replied, sounding mildly sheepish.

“This is a really nice shirt. Are you sure you want to part with it for a while?”

“That shirt’s been with me for the last seven years. I bought it during one of my visits to the wolf conservation center. I have other shirts. I don’t mind. Besides, I’m pretty sure you’ll take good care of it.”

“I will most definitely take care of your shirt. Uh, you probably have to go. There’s plenty of daylight to do other stuff.”

“I do have a couple of errands to run before I go home but they’re not time-sensitive. What are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“I have to pick up some groceries. Ma is coming over for dinner so I actually want to cook for her instead of ordering takeout like we always do.”

“Nice. Have you decided what you’re going to make for dinner?”

“Just pasta with a meat sauce and a salad.”

“Dessert?”

“Whatever is available at the bakery. Ma has a sweet tooth. I get that from her.”

“Sounds delicious. Listen, since you’re going to get groceries, would you like me to scent you? Consider it a top up from the coffee shop.”

Steve couldn’t say no to Bucky being tactile with him. “Yeah, that would be nice. Although I think spending the last hour together probably blended our scents together.”

“It would have, but let’s make sure, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all.”

Bucky smiled. “Great. Hold out one of your hands. It doesn’t matter which one because I’ll do both.”

With anticipation, Steve held out his right hand with the palm facing the ceiling. Like he did before, Bucky held Steve’s hand and gently rubbed the inside of their wrists together in a circular motion. The sensation Steve experienced the first time returned. He thought he was ready for it but it still surprised him. His skin tingled and a rush of warmth coursed through his body. He felt the slick building up. He panicked for a moment thinking that Bucky would smell his arousal. But Bucky’s sole focus on what he was doing at the moment eased Steve’s panic. Bucky released his wrist.

“Your other wrist, please,” he requested.

He repeated the same process with Steve’s left wrist. Again, the sensation threatened to overwhelm Steve. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to experience the feeling.

“Are you alright?” Bucky asked gently.

Steve opened his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just a little surprised by what my body is experiencing when you do that.”

“Yeah, it can get a little intense,” Bucky replied with a small smile. “You’re not freaked out by it, are you?”

“No, it’ll take some getting used to, that’s all. It’s really… pleasant.”

“It is,” Bucky agreed. “You know it’s alright to touch me, too.”

Steve blinked. “It is?”

“Yes, I’m giving you my consent. You may touch me. I’d like you to be an active participant. Part of making decisions together about your needs also involves you taking some control of the process. I’ll lead when you need me to, but it’s expected and absolutely encouraged that you take the lead too. And I don’t think you’ll have a problem doing that.”

“I didn’t know I had the option of doing that.”

“You do. You always have the choice. And I think you would get more out of it being active rather than being passive.”

Steve placed his hands on top of Bucky’s hands. “I like hands.”

“I can tell by some of your drawings,” he replied, smiling warmly.

“May I ask a question?”

“Ask me anything.”

“Is this a full time job for you until you land a job with an architectural firm?”

“No, but it isn’t a full-time job in the traditional sense. You’re kind of on-call until the heat hits the Omega. You can schedule if the heats are regular and consistent, but the body can do unexpected things so you can’t really juggle clients. It’s unfair to the other Omegas. The Alpha has to focus on one Omega at a time.”

Steve stared at Bucky’s jawline. He hadn’t bothered to shave since they last met and he was scruffy. But it appealed to Steve’s aesthetics. Raising one hand, he lightly touched the scruff. He thought it would be prickly and rough but it wasn’t. Not entirely. The scruff was past the stubble stage with the hairs a little longer, making it more pliable. Starting from under Bucky’s ear, Steve moved his fingers lightly along the jaw towards his chin. The tips of his fingers brushed over the dimple sitting on Bucky’s chin. 

Bucky sighed. Steve looked up to see his eyes were closed and a pleasant expression on his face. Bucky opened his blue-gray eyes to stare directly at Steve. He smiled. Steve took that as a cue to continue. 

Raising his other hand, Steve cradled Bucky’s face. His thumb caressed Bucky’s lips, making the Alpha close his eyes again. He seemed to be savoring the touch. A pair of very warm and solid hands lightly rested on Steve’s slender hips. The heat radiated through his jeans. An errant image of Steve snuggling with Bucky on the couch or in bed during the Winter months rudely popped into his head. Steve took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, allowing the image to fade away. 

Letting go of Bucky’s face, Steve let his hands drift onto the Alpha’s shoulders and glide down his arms until they were sitting on top of Bucky’s hands. His hands were quickly enveloped by the larger pair of hands. Caressing the tops of Steve’s hands, Bucky brought them up to his lips and kissed them. 

Steve’s eyes widened at the gesture. No one had ever dared to do something that romantic and intimate with him before. His face went hot and he was sure his complexion was turning red. He stubbornly kept his eyes locked on Bucky.

“Everything okay?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, everything is fine. I was just surprised by the hand kiss.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Good. But if there is anything you don’t like, please tell me, and I’ll stop.”

Steve nodded. “And the same goes for you. If there is anything that I’m doing that makes you uncomfortable, please tell me.”

“Thank you for saying that,” Bucky said fondly. “I appreciate it. Okay, I should go. Did you want to pick a date and time to meet again? Or did you want to think about it and call or text me later?”

“Let me think about it and I’ll call you later. I’ll decide in the next couple of days.”

“Works for me. Do you mind if we hugged?”

Steve smiled. “No, I don’t mind at all.” Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around Bucky and hugged him. “We should probably make this a habit. Being tactile with each other, I mean.”

“I wouldn’t mind that at all,” Bucky replied. They remained in the embrace for several seconds before letting each other go. Bucky picked up his gym bag and followed Steve to the door. 

“This was a good session, Bucky,” Steve remarked. “Thank you.”

“You’re easy to be with, Steve. This was very pleasant. I’m looking forward to the next session.”

“Me too.”

• • • • •

“Steve, whatever you’re cooking smells wonderful,” Sarah said as she placed her tote bag on Steve’s couch.

“Thanks, Ma. It’s just pasta and sauce,” Steve remarked as he stirred the bolognese sauce he picked up at the Italian deli and grocery store four blocks away from his apartment. “I have a salad sitting in the fridge. Did you want something to drink? I can make some mint tea for you.”

“I’ll have the mint tea after dinner. Do you have any iced tea?”

“Sure do.”

“You’re busy with the sauce. I’ll get it myself.”

“How was your day?” She asked, pouring a glass of iced tea for herself and for her son.

“It was pretty good,” he replied.

She walked up and stood beside him. She peered into the saucepan. “That smells divine. You’ll have to tell me where you got that. I think Tómas would love it.”

“How is he?”

“Doing just fine. He’s planning to retire in a couple of years. He’s thinking about what he’s going to do with all his free time.”

“Am I ever going to meet him?”

“Probably, now that you know he exists. And we’re still just friends, young man. You’re not going to grill him about his intentions when you two finally meet, are you?”

“You know that’s not gonna happen, right?”

“Yes, I do. I’ll just have to warn him about you.” Sarah paused. “Now, tell me about the Alpha from Omega First. I can smell him on you. He was here, wasn’t he? I thought you had added something extra to the sauce, but now that I’m standing right next to you, I know it’s not coming from the sauce.”

“Ma… ”

“He smells delightful, Steven. What’s his name?”

“His name is Bucky.”

“Does he have a last name?”

“It’s Barnes, Ma. Bucky is his nickname. It's short for Buchanan, which is his middle name. First name is James, but he prefers to go by Bucky.”

Sarah smiled, delighting in learning Bucky’s name. “So, was this your first face-to-face meeting?”

“We met a couple of days ago at a coffee shop. I wanted to meet him on neutral ground first.”

“That’s a sensible approach. And he was here today. How did that go?”

“It went fine. We’re just getting to know each other considering I have no idea when my heat is going to come.”

“What’s he like?”

“Ma, are we playing twenty questions tonight?”

“I just want to know that he’s good enough and capable enough to handle your situation.”

“I’m pretty sure he is. He’s a good man, Ma.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll trust you on this one. When do I get to meet him?”

“We’re not exactly dating.”

“True, but he is going to be intimate with you at some point. Can you blame me for wanting to meet him? Why don’t you invite him over for dinner with us. You’ve made enough food that you could set another plate at the table.”

Steve thought that was a great idea because he really wanted Bucky to stay longer when he had been at the apartment a few hours earlier.

“I don’t know. He might be busy this evening,” he replied.

“You have his phone number, right?” she cajoled. “Couldn’t hurt to ask. Let me watch the sauce while you call him.”

“Fine, I’ll call him and see if he’s interested.”

Stepping away from the stove and into the living room, Steve made the call.

“Hello... Steve?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Nothing’s wrong. My Ma is here for dinner, and she was asking about you. Actually, it’s more like she’s running an inquisition… And she wants to meet you. There’s more than enough food for two people. So, if you’re not busy, I think it would be nice to share a meal together.”

“And take some of the heat off of you?” Bucky asked playfully. Steve thought he could hear the Alpha grinning.

“Yeah, that would be helpful. But I’m asking as a friend, not as a client.”

“I’m not busy tonight and I would love to have dinner with you and your mother.”

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. How soon is dinner going to be ready? I’m at home right now. It won’t take me long to get to your place.”

“I’m gonna put the pasta in the water in a minute. So, maybe fifteen to twenty minutes.”

“Perfect, I’ll be there within fifteen minutes. I’ll see you then.”

“Great, see you soon,” Steve said as he walked back to the kitchen. Ending the call, he placed the phone on the kitchen counter.

“Will he be joining us?” his mother asked.

“Yes, he’ll be here in about fifteen minutes,” Steve replied, putting the whole bag of rigatoni into the pot of boiling salt water.

“Wonderful, I’m so looking forward to meeting him.”

“Ma, whatever you do, please don’t embarrass me. We’re not dating so no funny stuff.”

“Are you saying that if you and Bucky were actually dating, you’d give me permission to embarrass you?”

“You’ll do it no matter what I say but I’m just reminding you we’re not dating. We’re just friends.”

“For now,” she grinned.

“Ma… ” Steve sighed.

• • • • •

After putting on a clean shirt, Bucky quickly headed out of his apartment. The phone call from Steve had been unexpected but certainly welcomed. It thrilled him to know that Steve was inviting him to dinner regardless of the circumstances of the invitation. Steve was the first Omega he worked with to reach out and invite him to do something that had nothing to do with heats. He was invited because Steve considered him a friend.

He had enough time to run into the neighborhood bodega to pick up a bouquet of daisies, pink carnations, and a couple of small sunflowers. He wanted to make a good impression on Steve's mother. He also thought flowers would be a nice touch for the apartment.

Now climbing the stairs up to Steve’s place, Bucky was excited to see him again. He really wanted to stay and continue chatting with Steve but knew he couldn’t monopolize the Omega’s time. He was being paid to provide a service and leave after the service had been completed. But now, he was visiting as a friend. Now, he could relax and enjoy the company he was going to keep.

Knocking on the door three times, Bucky waited. He heard Steve’s voice and a woman’s voice. The door opened to a slightly exasperated Steve smiling at him. He had changed his clothes. He wore a burnt orange long sleeve hooded t-shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and faded jeans. These were pieces of clothing he had scented for Steve earlier in the day.

“Hi. Glad you could make it,” said Steve. He looked at the bouquet of flowers and smiled. “You didn’t have to bring flowers,” he said. “Just bringing yourself would have been fine.”

“I know.” Bucky handed the flowers over to Steve. “I just wanted to get in your mother’s good graces,” he said in a low voice. 

“I don’t think you’ll have a problem. She’s excited to meet you.”

“Well, I hope I don’t disappoint.”

“If it’s any consolation, the only person you need to impress is me, and you’ve done that already.”

Bucky smiled at the words, feeling settled and confident that the evening would go well. “Alright then, it’s time for me to say hi to her.”

• • • • •

“It was lovely meeting you, Bucky.”

“Likewise, Mrs. Rogers.”

“Bucky, how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Sarah?”

“I’m just being respectful, Sarah,” Bucky replied with a smile. “I’m probably going to default to ‘Mrs. Rogers’ no matter how many times you tell me.”

Sarah turned to her son and hugged him. “Thank you for dinner and dessert, my darling boy. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Sure thing, Ma. Thanks for coming over for dinner.”

Sarah angled her head to whisper in his ear. “He’s a good Alpha. He’ll do right by you. The agency did a great job matching you up with him.”

“Thanks, Ma. But I made the final decision. It was between him and four other candidates. I chose him.”

“You have great instincts, my baby. I’m not worried.” She slipped out of their embrace and pushed open the building’s door. “Alright, I have to work tomorrow so I’ll bid you two adieu. Good night.” 

Steve and Bucky watched as she walked down the steps and climbed into the waiting taxi. She waved out the window as the taxi drove away. They headed back to the apartment.

“Your mother is a firecracker.”

“She certainly is. I apologize for all the questions she was tossing at you. She can be… inquisitive.”

“I don’t mind at all. She’s looking out for you. And thank you for inviting me for dinner. The food was delicious, and the company was stimulating. Outside of your mother’s questions, it was great to talk about everything under the sun and to discuss them intelligently.”

“You’re very welcome. By the way, the entire meal was store-bought. Even the salad came in one of those pre-mixed bags you find in the produce section.”

“You’re being modest,” Bucky noted.

Steve shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to shrug off the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks. “The Bolognese sauce is my favorite, though. The deli where I got it makes the best version. I want to try to make it one day but I haven’t found the time.”

“Aside from the pasta and the salad, everything we ate was healthy and hand-made by local businesses. It’s all that matters.”

“I ate a greasy bacon cheeseburger with onion rings yesterday.” Steve wanted to make sure Bucky knew he loved his fast food as much as he loved to eat healthy. “And I washed it all down with a chocolate milkshake.”

Bucky chuckled. “Did you say that to be contrary?”

Steve opened the door to his apartment and entered. “Maybe, but I love fast food. But I’m gonna try to cook more often even if it means I pick up something that was made by someone else. I gotta take care of myself, right? It’s not enough that I take medication and get blood work done regularly for the next year. And it’s not enough to have you helping me with my heats.”

“That’s true,” Bucky agreed. “It’s not enough. Feeding your body properly is one of the biggest keys to helping it heal. Eating takeout isn’t bad. It just has its place.”

“It does and I think I need to do a little better.”

“How have you been feeling since you came off the suppressants? Any changes in mood or energy levels?”

“I feel pretty good.” Steve didn’t want to confess his libido had its own ideas whenever he woke up in the mornings. “In a way I feel better now than I have in a long time. If this keeps up, I’m going to convince myself that when my heat arrives, I’ll be able to handle it without bitching and whining,” he joked.

“You never know,” Bucky said with a smile. “You could be in for a really pleasant surprise.”

“It still seems to be a bit of a reach for me. But I’m willing to consider that a best case scenario could actually happen for me.”

There was a moment of quiet between them. 

“Uh, I was wondering if you had decided on when you wanted to meet up again,” said Bucky.

“I hadn’t had a chance to think about it. Did you have something in mind?”

“Yeah, I do. Would you like to go up to the wolf conservation center for the day? It doesn’t have to be a session. Just friends. Then we can decide on a date and time for an actual session.”

Steve smiled. Bucky looked mildly shy and uncertain if he would get a positive reaction to the suggestion. 

“I’d like that a lot. When is it open?”

“It’s open Tuesday to Sunday from nine to five. I visit when I have the time. The weekdays are good. Mostly tourists and school kids. The weekends see more family outings which was when my parents would take us.”

Steve picked up his phone to look at his calendar. “What days are you free next week?”

“I’m free Tuesday and Wednesday. The rest of the week I’m working for a construction company.”

Steve paused. “You never mentioned working in construction.”

“After you talked about your father, I thought it was best not to say anything yet. Besides, I’m not three stories up working on steel beams. Most of my work is reading blueprints and operating heavy equipment. I just didn’t want you to worry.”

“I appreciate your line of thinking but there wasn’t any reason for you to not tell me that. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything, alright?”

Buck smiled. “Alright. I won’t do that again.”

Steve smiled back. “In that case, next Tuesday works for me. Are there any openings at any of the architectural firms you’ve had your eye on?”

“I’ve heard that there are positions at three different firms possibly opening in the next couple of months so I have contacts who are aware I’m looking. Fortunately, they’re interested in having me on board so they’ll let me know when I can toss my resumé at them.” Bucky paused for a second. “What time would you like to head out? It takes over an hour to get there.”

“Pick me up around eight? I’ll have a thermos full of coffee and breakfast for the road.”

Bucky grinned. “Sounds great. I’m looking forward to this. You’re gonna love the place.”

Steve could smell how strong Bucky’s scent was and it was so alluring. He knew the Alpha was happy. He really didn’t want Bucky to leave just yet. 

“Do you have anything to do first thing tomorrow morning?”

“No, I have a meeting with Omega First that starts around ten in the morning. I can sneak in a few extra winks. It’s actually a workshop and also a way for the Alphas to get together, chat, and discuss the job.”

“Is the workshop being held at Omega First?”

“No, it’s off-site. I don’t have to go into Manhattan which is a nice bonus. I just have to head over into Williamsburg. Why were you asking about what I was doing tomorrow morning?”

“I was wondering since it’s not really late yet, you would like to watch a movie with me. I don’t have any popcorn but we did have dinner and dessert. So snacks aren’t really necessary at this point.”

Bucky smiled. “What do you have in your collection or is it Netflix?”

“I have Netflix. I have a long list of movies we could watch. The remote is somewhere on the couch, flick through them, pick one and hit play. I’ll grab a couple of glasses of water or the iced tea. There’s still quite a bit left in the pitcher. We could finish it off during the movie.”

Bucky found the remote and picked it up. “The iced tea would be nice.” 

Steve watched him turn on the TV. He watched him move through the menu until he found Steve’s list of to-watch films. Scrolling through the list, it didn’t take long to find a film that interested him. Steve walked back with two glasses of iced tea. He looked at the TV screen to see Bucky’s movie of choice for the evening.

“Good choice,” Steve remarked. “That was the next film I was planning to watch.”

“Happy coincidence,” Bucky replied. “I don’t read minds but it’s good to know that we seem to be on the same wavelength about this. Are you ready?”

Steve sat down on the couch and propped his feet up onto the coffee table. “I’m ready now,” he smiled.

Bucky sat down beside him, leaned back, and hit the play button. “And here we go.”


	4. Sketches with wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky's attraction to each other grows as they spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello. We're at the halfway point of this story. The reaction to the story have been lovely. Thank you for taking the time to leave a comment.
> 
> FYI: If you hadn't noticed, I do have a tag that says 'hurt/comfort.'
> 
> I'll see you again on Tuesday with the next chapter :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Something’s different about you.”

“Really? What do you mean by that?”

“You look… brighter.”

Steve’s gaze shifted from his easel over to Sam. “Are you saying I’m glowing?”

“No. I wouldn’t say that. It’s just… there’s a certain energy you’re giving off and I don’t think I’ve ever seen that from you before.”

“So, you’re saying I’ve been a grouch the entire time we’ve known each other.”

Sam chuckled. “Okay, now you’re just being a little shit.”

Steve laughed. Sam was right. He had been feeling uncharacteristically good about everything in recent days. Even if something pissed him off or annoyed him, he didn’t stay that way after his usual rant. Normally, he would stew for a day or two before he settled down again. He had to admit it probably had something to do with the fact he was going to the conservation center with Bucky the next morning. “And so what if I am?”

“I’m not complaining. I’m just making an observation. It’s good seeing this side of you. You look content.”

“I feel pretty content. And I haven’t started wondering whether or not this feeling is going to slip away.”

“How are things going with Bucky?”

“Not bad. He actually met Ma the other night.”

“Oh? How did that happen?”

“She was over for dinner and caught a whiff of his scent in my apartment. At first, she didn’t say anything, played it cool until she finally started grilling me. She was nice about it though. She wanted to meet him and he was more than happy to save me from Ma’s version of ‘20 questions’.”

Sam laughed. “Your mom is one smart cookie. No Alpha can get to you without her approval first. She does approve of him, right?”

“She practically loves him. She’s annoyingly pleased that he will be helping me.”

“Is she eyeing him as a possible mate for you?”

“I’d like to think that if I wanted a mate I could find one on my own. But to be honest, I wouldn’t be surprised if she started thinking that way eventually.”

Sam shook his head and smiled. He glanced at the painting Steve was working on. 

“Is that another one for the show?” he asked.

“Yeah, it is. Can you tell me what you see?”

Sam scrutinized the painting. “It’s a detail of something. It looks like tree bark but it looks like a piece of metal embedded in it. And the metal looks rusted. I honestly have no idea what it is.”

“There is a tree in Ma’s backyard. Before my parents bought the house, someone — maybe it was the previous owner — wrapped a chain around the tree and left it. The tree hadn’t reached maturity yet so it grew around the chains, if that makes sense to you. My parents couldn’t remove it without permanently damaging the tree.”

“Yeah, it makes sense to me.”

“The tree seems to be doing fine despite the chains. I took a picture of it a few years ago because it looked odd and beautiful at the same time. I think it goes well with the theme of the show.”

“It’s certainly unique,” Sam agreed. “I think people will talk about this one when they see it.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you were running the store today.”

“I am running the store. I’m just heading over to Nat’s workspace to pick up something she left behind yesterday. She’s running errands and can’t get it herself so I’m taking it home for her. Thor is keeping an eye on the place while I’m here.”

“You better get going then. I’m just gonna finish up here and head home. I got an early day tomorrow.”

“What’s happening tomorrow?”

“I’m heading up to the Wolf Conservation Center with Bucky tomorrow. I’m interested in drawing and painting wolves after I finish the pieces for the show. It’s one of his favorite places to visit so he’s going to be my guide.”

“Nice. It’ll be good for you to get out of the city for a day. Nat and I have been there a couple of times. It’s a great place. I think you’ll find lots of inspiration there.”

• • • • •

Sitting outside on the steps of the apartment building with his sketchbook on his lap, Steve made a quick sketch of the neighborhood buildings across the street and the cars parked out in front. 

Excited about spending the day with Bucky, Steve woke up at six which was two hours too early for the self-confessed night owl. Even after making a pot of coffee to fill the large thermos he owned and picking up a couple of breakfast burritos from the bodega at the end of the street, Steve still couldn’t calm his nervous energy. 

The next best thing he could do to keep himself busy was to go outside and sketch until Bucky arrived. After twenty minutes of sketching, Bucky pulled up in his silver 2012 Honda CRV. Steve quickly put his sketchbook and pencil back into his knapsack. Smiling, the Alpha climbed out of the car and walked up to Steve who was grinning back.

“Good morning,” said Bucky.

“Good morning to you, too.” 

“Ready to go?”

“You bet I am. Here you go.” Steve handed the thermos and the paper bag containing their breakfast over to Bucky as he slung his knapsack over his right shoulder.

“Breakfast?”

“I said I’d have coffee and food for the drive,” Steve reminded him as he stifled a yawn. “We’re having breakfast burritos.”

“Am I to assume you’re not a morning person?” Bucky asked with a smirk.

“You would be correct. But I don’t mind waking up a little early once in a while. Are you a morning person?” Steve and Bucky headed for the car.

“I never get to bed before midnight,” Bucky replied with a smile. He opened the passenger door for Steve. “As long as I get a minimum of six hours of sleep, I don’t mind being here for eight.”

Before Bucky could put the key into the ignition, Steve was already digging into his burrito. He glanced in Bucky’s direction after taking the first bite. The Alpha simply arched an eyebrow at him and smiled.

“What?” he asked. “I’m hungry.”

Bucky laughed as he started the car and drove.

• • • • •

Steve was mesmerized as the black wolf stared back at him with its gold-colored eyes. 

He had spent several minutes staring at the majestic creature named D’Artagnan. The wolf watched the visitors walk by, but he always paused to look at Steve, seemingly curious at the man’s steady gaze. His eyes flicked to Bucky who stood next to Steve before he would settle on Steve again.

Eventually, D’Artagnan sauntered over to the white wolf, sat down beside it, yawned and closed its eyes for a nap.

Steve had first seen the striking wolf’s photo in the center’s atrium along with all the photos of the wolves that inhabited the property. Out of all the wolves, D’Artagnan was the one who caught Steve’s imagination. He was one of three ambassadors for the center. Throughout the visit, he was eager to see D’Artagnan. And when he finally got to see him, Steve wasn’t disappointed. The black wolf stood tall and alert. His body language conveyed strength, curiosity and fearlessness.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Bucky asked.

“He’s stunning. This facility is pretty awesome. Is there an Aramis and an Athos to go with this D’Artagnan? I didn’t see those names on any of the information signs.”

Bucky shrugged. “I’m not sure. I’m gonna guess one of the handlers is a Three Musketeers fan and D’Artagnan is their favorite character. Maybe when there’s a new litter of pups, a couple of them will be given those names.”

“I’m going to draw him. Do you mind if we sit here for a few minutes while I do some quick sketches?”

Bucky smiled. “I don’t mind at all.”

The two men had spent the last two hours exploring the center and speaking with staff about the wolves and the educational programs available to the public.

It wasn’t lost on Steve that Bucky had been gently tactile with him since they arrived at the center. He could easily list the number of ways the Alpha stayed close to him: a hand on the elbow or on the shoulder, bumping elbows and shoulders to get his attention, and holding his hand as they moved from one point of interest to another. 

A couple of years ago, Steve would have resented the touch of an Alpha. But now, with Bucky in his life, he welcomed it whole-heartedly. 

Sitting on one of several wooden benches located near D’Artagnan’s enclosure, their knees touched while Steve pulled out his sketchbook and began drawing. With his pencil, he outlined the basic shape of the wolf’s body and quickly filled in the details he wanted to capture. At the bottom of the page, Steve worked quickly to draw D’Artagnan’s eyes.

Ten minutes later, Steve paused to look at his sketches. Satisfied that he had enough details to turn the sketch into a painting, he grinned to himself as he closed the sketchbook and tucked it into his knapsack. 

“Got what you wanted?”

Steve turned to look at Bucky who was smiling at him. “I did. I have enough information to paint D’Artagnan.”

“Your sketches looked great.”

“Thanks. So, what were you doing while I was busy with D’Artagnan?”

“I was doing some people-watching. I was watching you draw, too. It’s very relaxing.”

Steve smiled. “You weren’t planning on falling asleep, were you?”

“No, I was thinking about lunch,” replied Bucky. “We could head over to Katonah. It’s a pretty little town with some great restaurants. Have you ever been?”

“No, I haven’t,” Steve replied, biting his lower lip. “I guess I’m your typical city mouse.”

Bucky bumped his shoulder against Steve’s shoulder. “Nothing wrong with being a city mouse,” he said with a grin. “There’s also nothing wrong with a little adventure when you’re with the right people.”

“Are you one of the right people?”

“I’d like to think I am when I’m with the right company.”

Steve smirked. “Well, you should consider me the right company. Let’s go to the gift shop and then go for lunch.”

Bucky looked fondly at Steve. “Sounds like a plan.”

• • • • •

The drive back to Brooklyn had been uneventful and pleasant. Bucky listened to Steve talk about his plans to paint wolves after he finished the paintings he needed for the art show. The discussion led to Bucky agreeing to take Steve back to the center so Steve could observe and sketch the other wolves for his project. 

Back in Brooklyn, Bucky was relieved to have arrived at Steve’s apartment before they got caught in the gridlock of rush hour traffic. He pulled up and parked in front of the building. 

“Thanks for taking me to see the wolves and spending the day with me,” said Steve.

“The pleasure was all mine. Thank you for coming with me, and for breakfast. The coffee was great and the burritos were delicious.”

“I was happy to feed you. I had fun today.” He pulled a stuffed toy animal out of his knapsack. “And thank you for the little wolf.” Steve’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he looked at it before looking at Bucky again. “You didn't have to buy it for me. I do have my own money.”

Bucky smiled, biting his lower lip. “I know, but seeing how smitten you were with D’Artagnan, the most natural thing to do was to get something that would remind you of him.”

“It was really generous of you to do that. And let me say Katonah was an interesting place to visit.”

“Is that your way of saying ‘it’s pretty but it’s really not my kind of town’?”

“Yes. I’m Brooklyn-born and raised. I grew up seeing different faces and appreciating different cultures. It was interesting walking through Katonah. The restaurant we ate at was great. It’s a very pretty, tourist-friendly town, but I sorta felt like a fish out of water there.”

“I completely understand,” said Bucky. “I like the town. My parents would always stop there on the way home. They always bought me and Becca a snack and we’d visit the toy store because they had all sorts of cool things by local artisans that we could never find in the city. It’s a great place to visit, but yeah, I could never see myself living there.”

“Yeah, I like quiet but the town is the wrong kind of quiet for me. Right now, I’m happier here.”

“I would have to agree with you. I prefer Brooklyn, right now, too.”

Bucky had thoroughly enjoyed spending the day with the Omega. Watching Steve take a keen interest in the center and the wolves pleased him immensely. It was fun to see everything through his eyes.

But the opportunity to watch Steve sketch D’Artagnan was a privilege he would relish for a long time. He had watched how effortlessly Steve moved his pencil over the page, drawing lines that would turn into the black wolf. He loved watching the Omega’s hand work deftly with the pencil as much as he loved holding that hand. For a second, he worried he was turning into a sap, but he decided he couldn’t give a shit.

However, he was intrigued by D’Artagnan’s interest in Steve. He wondered what the wolf was thinking as he watched his friend. Maybe the wolf knew how special Steve was. They were intelligent creatures and, in many ways, smarter than humans.

Now, they were outside Steve’s apartment and he didn’t want the day to end. 

“Would you like to come over for dinner in a couple of hours?”

Bucky blinked at Steve. The question took him by surprise. 

“You could relax and unwind before coming over. It’ll give me a little time to put something together.”

Warmth bloomed across Bucky’s chest. He smiled. “I would love to have dinner with you, Steve. But you don’t have to go to a lot of trouble. I’d be happy with a bowl of cereal.”

Steve laughed. “There’s no fucking way I’m giving you a bowl of cereal for dinner. I know I have food in the fridge. Just let me figure out what I can toss together.”

“Alright. I’ll leave the dinner menu up to you. Is there anything you’d like me to bring?”

“Just yourself. But if you wanted to bring something to drink like a bottle of wine or beer, you’re more than welcome to. I just don’t have any booze at the moment. It interferes with my medication.”

“Oh shit, that’s right,” Bucky said, mentally kicking himself. “I forgot. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. No need to apologize.”

“Alright, if I bring anything, it’ll be just enough beer for me.”

“Sure thing. If you bring a six pack, you can leave what you don’t drink in the fridge.”

• • • • •

Bucky placed the newly-drained beer bottle on the table and gently patted his stomach. “Dinner was delicious, Steve.”

“Thanks, it was only bratwurst and caramelized onions with tomato soup as the starter.”

“There’s no need to be modest. The fresh basil and parmesan were nice additions to the soup. And the bread rolls with the garlic butter were great. Did you make the garlic butter yourself?”

“I did. It’s my Ma’s recipe. She likes to experiment. She doesn’t measure anything when she makes it. She adds everything to taste. When I feel like cooking, I’m like her, except for baking. Baking is like chemistry; you don’t fuck around with the measurments.”

“I assume your mother likes to cook?”

“When she’s not working, yeah she does. It’s how she decompresses after a long shift at the hospital. She loves being in the kitchen. I helped her in the kitchen a lot when I was a kid.”

Steve remembered making his three favorite childhood dishes — apple pies, pizza, and chili — with his mom and how much fun they had together. He remembered the first time he made apple pie by himself. His mother pretended to not watch him as the counter accumulated a light dusting of flour while he rolled out the pie crust. When it came out of the oven, Steve couldn’t stop smiling at how perfect he thought the pie looked. His mother took a picture of him and the pie to mark the occasion.

“So, you were her sous chef?”

“Junior chef,” Steve smiled. “I’m pretty competent in the kitchen. But right now, I’m just not really interested in spending a lot of time in the kitchen if I don’t have to.”

“Your art is your life.”

“It is. My priorities will probably change later. Art is my focus now, aside from my health.”

“You look good. How are you feeling? Has anything changed physically for you since we last talked?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “Everything feels pretty good right now. But I keep waiting for the heat to come and I know I’m stressing myself out over nothing. I should just enjoy this moment of zen until my body decides otherwise.”

Bucky looked at Steve thoughtfully. “Yeah, you could easily stress yourself out if you keep waiting for something bad to happen. And you’re right, you should enjoy the fact you're feeling good. Consider how you’re feeling now to be your new normal.”

“Yeah, I need to stop worrying. I’m going to get the mint chocolate chip ice cream out of the freezer so it can soften.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows with interest. “Is that for dessert?”

“That and some chocolate fudge cookies. I’m going to make ice cream cookie sandwiches for dessert.” Steve noticed Bucky licking his lips at the prospect of indulging in the cold delights. “I figure it will soften enough to work with by the time the dishes are washed and I’ve made a pot of green tea. Would you like to help with the dishes?”

“Of course, you get the ice cream out and I’ll start cleaning up.” Bucky got up from the table to take the dirty dishes to the sink. 

Steve chuckled at the Alpha’s eagerness to help.

• • • • •

Steve walked over to the couch, with four ice cream cookie sandwiches sitting on a plate. Bucky already had the teapot and mugs sitting on the coffee table. 

Bucky’s eyes were focused on the plate. “They look really good. Can I take one?”

“Of course, otherwise they’ll just melt.”

Picking up one of the sandwiches, Bucky sunk his teeth into and savored the flavors dancing in his mouth. A moan escaped his throat.

“Holy shit! These are fucking good.” Bucky took another bite and moaned again.

Amused by Bucky’s reaction, Steve bit into one himself. The texture of the crunchy yet firm cookie mixed with the velvety-smoothness of the ice cream was bliss times a thousand. 

“Wow, these turned out better than I expected,” said Steve. “I should make these more often.”

“I agree,” Bucky concurred. “I’d be more than happy to eat one or four of these during the lulls in your heat.”

Steve laughed.

“What?” Bucky asked with a smile. “I’m serious. We’re gonna burn a lot of calories. These would be perfect for refueling.”

“Is this your way of saying you have a sweet tooth?”

“Yes,” he replied, popping the last bite of the sandwich into his mouth. Without missing a beat, Bucky grabbed another and continued eating.

Steve arched an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure I fed you,” he noted. “But you look ravenous for some reason.”

“I have a really bad sweet tooth,” Bucky mumbled with a mouthful of ice cream.

Steve chuckled and shook his head as he took another bite of his sandwich. By the time he finished eating and sipped his tea, he noticed Bucky eyeing the last sandwich. 

“Are you serious?” Steve asked. “You ate two already.”

Bucky gave him a mischievous, playful look. “Are you going to eat it?”

Steve arched an eyebrow. “I was thinking of saving it for later.”

“Could I have a bite?”

“No.” 

“How about a lick?”

“Absolutely not.”

Bucky smiled and snatched the plate. 

“Hey!” Steve reached out to take the plate back, but Bucky kept it out of reach. “You little shit!” 

Steve laughed as he clambered over towards the Alpha in an attempt to retrieve the stolen sandwich. But Bucky was agile and quick in keeping the plate out of reach.

After a couple of minutes of fumbling around, Steve huffed in annoyance that he was still unable to take back the plate. 

“Give up?” Bucky asked with a grin.

Steve narrowed his eyes and smiled. “No, so you better give me that. I bet it’s melting right now. You’ll get nothing but soggy cookies to spoon up with the ice cream.”

“I’m okay with soggy food.”

Steve shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You’re weird, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I might have forgotten to put that in my Omega First profile. Would it have been a deal breaker for you?”

Steve noticed Bucky’s arm relaxing and slowly dropping to his side. He grinned for a second before his expression changed to something more neutral.

“I don’t know,” he replied. “I probably would have met you just to see how eccentric you really were.”

Bucky grinned. “Eccentric? I’ve never been described that way before. I like it.” 

Steve noticed his arm relaxed even more. Without warning, he snatched the plate away from Bucky and threw his shoulder into the Alpha to push him back onto the couch. 

What he hadn’t counted on was Bucky grabbing him and taking him down as well. Steve yelped as they landed on the couch. The impact jostled the sandwich off the plate. It bounced off Steve’s shoulder before landing on Bucky’s face.

Bucky burst out laughing as Steve squirmed out of his arms. He watched the Alpha remove the sandwich from his face and place it back on the plate that was still his hand. A smear of mint ice cream covered Bucky’s right cheek. Steve was speechless for several seconds before laughter took over. 

“Let me get you a towel,” Steve chuckled as he walked back to the kitchen with the ruined dessert. 

“You could always lick it off my face,” Bucky called out.

“You have food on your face and you’re flirting with me? I’ll take a pass on that offer,” Steve said, returning with a damp dish rag. “Could you sit up, please?”

Obediently, Bucky sat up. Steve gently moved the towel over Bucky’s cheek. Soon, Steve realized how close his lips were to Bucky’s cheek. Then he realized how strong Bucky’s scent had become. Swallowing thickly, he slowly removed his hand from the Alpha’s face.

Bucky turned his head until their eyes met. His blue-gray eyes had darkened. His gaze dropped down to Steve’s lips for several seconds before he looked into his eyes again.

Steve wanted to lose himself in the Alpha’s eyes. His skin was tingling with excitement. Their hot breath mingled. He watched the tip of Bucky’s tongue peek out to wet his lips. Steve found himself leaning closer until their lips pressed together. 

Bucky’s lips were soft, pliant, and sweet. Steve could still taste mint on his lips, and he wanted more. They continued kissing until they had to stop to catch their breath. Pulling back, Steve paused to look at Bucky who seemed to be processing what had just happened. Seconds later, Bucky smiled, giving Steve a look he couldn’t quite comprehend.

“That was really nice.” Bucky’s eyes were soft and sincere. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah… what is it?”

“Was this your first kiss?”

“You mean on the lips? In a romantic way?”

Bucky reached up to cup Steve’s face. “Yeah,” he answered softly. “In a romantic way.”

Steve’s heart raced. Looking down for a second, he took a deep breath. “Yes, this was my first kiss.” With a shy smile, he looked at Bucky again.

“Thank you for letting me be your first kiss.”

“You’re going to be my first in a number of things.”

“Does that make you nervous?”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little nervous. I don’t want to disappoint.”

Caressing his thumb over Steve’s cheek, Bucky looked at him with concern. “You could never disappoint me, I just want you to feel safe with me. I want you to trust me.”

“I do trust you, and I do feel safe with you. I just feel like I’m putting additional pressure on you because I’ve never been with an Alpha.”

“Steve, you don’t have to know how to please me. You don’t have to be perfect. Just be yourself. I’ve got you, okay?”

Steve blew out a long breath and nodded. “I’d like to kiss you again.”

Bucky smiled. “It would be a shame if you didn’t.”

Without hesitating, Steve kissed him again. Bucky groaned, savoring what was being given to him. Steve smiled listening to the sounds the Alpha was making. Feeling bold, Steve climbed into his lap. That move earned him a surprised but pleased look from Bucky.

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

“You don’t want me to sit on you?”

Bucky looked like he had two different minds warring with each other. 

Steve was curious. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s hips, his thumbs caressing the Omega’s hip bones. “I’m trying to decide between making the wise and prudent choice or follow what my Alpha instincts are screaming at me to do.”

Steve bit his lower lip. “Well, I would like a say in this.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. “Alright. What would you like to say?”

Steve lightly drummed his fingers on Bucky’s chest. “Maybe we could meet somewhere between prudent and instinct?”

“How would that be achieved?”

“I think it would be nice if we could just make out here on the couch.”

Bucky grinned. “Like a couple of horny teenagers?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “Sure. No need to go further than that. I’ve never been a horny teenager.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“It’s true. I really wasn’t interested in Alphas back then. I didn’t want the things an Omega was expected to want. I was just odd.”

“You’re not odd. We all go through rites of passage on our own time.”

“That’s what my Ma told me. She never worried that I didn’t play along with what society expected from me.”

“Your mother is a wise Omega.” Bucky smiled. “So, I seem to recall you mentioning something about wanting to kiss me?”

Steve pretended to think for a moment and grinned. “I do remember saying something like that.” He bent down and gently kissed Bucky. A minute later, Bucky slipped his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Intuitively, Steve sucked on it, taking a taste of the Alpha.

Steve felt Bucky’s hands that had been resting on his hips move to his butt cheeks. Cupping them in a possessive manner, Bucky gently squeezed his cheeks. Steve couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. Bucky growled. Steve’s body reacted to the growl. He felt slick between his cheeks, and his stiffening cock pressed against Bucky’s groin. 

He squirmed, involuntarily rolling his hips against the Alpha. 

Bucky gasped into his mouth. He growled again before his hands possessively squeezed Steve’s ass a little tighter, pressing their hips flush against each other. 

Pressed together, Steve’s thoughts revolved around wanting to be naked with Bucky. He wanted nothing more than to learn what it felt like to have Bucky’s body surround him and be inside him. A whine escaped Steve’s throat. Suddenly, he realized his underwear was soaked. He quickly pushed himself up.

Bucky blinked slowly. “Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?”

Steve smiled as he caught his breath. It warmed his heart to know even though he was clearly aroused, Bucky’s predominant concern remained Steve and his well-being.

“I’m fine, Buck. I’m just catching my breath. I’m kinda new to this. Uh, I need to change clothes, too,” he replied bashfully.

Confused for a second, Bucky sniffed the air and a look of understanding crossed his face. “Go ahead and change. Take all the time you want,” Bucky said, gently running his hands over the Omega’s thighs. “I’ll still be here.”

Steve relaxed. “I haven’t ruined anything, have I?”

“No, you haven’t. Do you still want to make out like horny teenagers?”

“Yes, but horny teenagers who like to cuddle.”

Bucky chuckled. “Yeah, we can definitely do that, too.”

Steve kissed him again before climbing off Bucky to grab fresh clothes and quickly clean himself up in the bathroom. He didn’t want to keep Bucky waiting. Walking out of the bathroom, he saw Bucky at the kitchen sink trying to clean a spot on his t-shirt. Steve made a detour to his dresser drawer and pulled out the wolf t-shirt that Bucky had given him during their first meeting. He had finally gotten around to washing and had meant to give it back but always kept forgetting about it.

Standing next to him at the sink, Steve took a closer look at Bucky's t-shirt. He couldn’t make out what the Alpha was trying to wash out.

“Ice cream?”

“Bratwurst, I think. They were pretty juicy. I think I got most of it out.”

Steve handed him his old t-shirt. “Take your shirt off and I’ll hang it over the chair so it can dry. Put on your old shirt; it’s been washed. You can take it with you when you go home.”

Bucky smiled. “I’ll wear it but I’ll leave it here. You never know when I might need an extra shirt.”

In one effortless move, he removed his t-shirt. Steve bit his lower lip as his eyes roamed over the Alpha’s torso. His curly light brown chest hair made him want to run his fingers through it to feel the textural contrast between the hair and skin. His eyes trailed back to Bucky’s face. 

“Like what you see?” Bucky’s tone was playful and curious as he put on his old t-shirt.

“I do,” Steve admitted. “I’d like to draw you one day.”

Bucky pulled him into his arms. “I could be persuaded into posing for you.”

Feeling bold, Steve moved up onto his toes to give Bucky a more than chaste kiss. “Thank you. I’d like to cuddle now, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all. It was getting a little lonely on the couch without you. Are we going to watch a movie?”

“If you want to, but we could just talk instead before we put on a movie. I like the sound of your voice.”

“And I like the sound of your voice, too. You could read all the items listed on a restaurant menu and I wouldn’t care.”

Steve smiled as he rolled his eyes and pulled Bucky by the hand back to the couch. “Thank you for reinforcing my belief that you are weird.”

“I have to uphold my reputation. By the way, you’re a good kisser.” Bucky flopped onto the couch and pulled Steve on top of him.

“I don’t know about that,” Steve replied, making himself comfortable in Bucky’s arms. “You’re a really good kisser. I can’t complain, but then I don’t have anything to compare it with either.”

Bucky looked fondly at him. “Well, I’ve done enough kissing to know I like your kisses the best.”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “I think that’s an overstatement,” he said with skepticism in his voice.

“You doubt my word?”

“No.”

“Did you like kissing me?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to kiss me again?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Because I want to kiss you again. You’re a natural.”

“So, stop asking me questions and kiss me.”

• • • • •

Steve slowly opened his eyes to discover he was still on the couch with a pair of arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in warmth. Based on the quality of the light, he figured it had to be mid-morning. At least, he didn't have to be at the art store until one o’clock. Lifting his head, he found Bucky still sleeping. Steve wondered how he could sleep with someone lying on top of him.

The thought soon left when he noticed how handsome Bucky looked in his sleep. The scruff didn’t take away from the angelic and boyish features the Alpha possessed. Steve remembered vividly how that scruff felt against his cheek, lips and neck before they fell asleep. 

A soft groan escaped Bucky’s lips as he tightened his arms around Steve. Although he wouldn’t have minded staying in Bucky’s arms, Steve needed to pee. He just wasn’t sure how to extricate himself without waking Bucky.

Gingerly, Steve pushed himself up. Surprisingly, Bucky’s arms didn’t offer much resistance. His arms slid off, gently landing onto the couch. Steve relaxed for a moment. Self-indulgently, his eyes roamed over Bucky’s rumpled t-shirt before moving onto his facial features. Steve wished he had a sketchbook and pencil within arm’s reach. Smiling to himself, he figured he would have been able to fire off a quick sketch or at least a good outline of Bucky and get in what he believed to be the important details of his face before he woke up. 

But his bladder reminded him again that an immediate trip to the bathroom was needed. As gracefully as he could, he climbed off Bucky and the couch and quietly hustled to the bathroom.

• • • • •

The sound of the bathroom door closing shut had Bucky blinking his eyes open. Sitting up, he yawned as he looked around the room in search of Steve. The sound of the water running in the bathroom and the toilet flushing told him where the Omega disappeared to. 

Picking up his cellphone from the coffee table, he learned it was after nine in the morning. He was grateful he didn’t have to start work until noon. He quickly checked his emails to see if there was anything that needed his immediate attention. He was also hoping to see if his contacts had news about any job openings he could pursue. It took him fifteen seconds of scrolling through his emails to learn there was nothing yet.

The sound of the bathroom door opening caught his attention. Bucky looked up to see Steve walking towards him. He smiled.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning to you too,” Steve replied, smiling as he sat down beside him. “Did you sleep well? Had I known that you were going to spend the night, we could have slept in my bed. It would have been a more comfortable sleep.”

“I slept fine. The couch is really comfortable. There isn’t anything to complain about.”

“But I fell asleep on top of you. That couldn’t have been comfortable.”

Bucky looked fondly at Steve. He appreciated his concern for his comfort. “I was very comfortable. You’re not that heavy. You have bony knees, but you’re not heavy.”

Steve blew a raspberry at him which made Bucky laugh.

“I’m not shittin’ you when I say that you’re like a living, breathing blanket. It was really nice having you use me as a human pillow.” 

If he was honest with himself, Bucky thought Steve fit perfectly against his body. He watched Steve ponder his words for a moment.

“Well, if you didn’t mind my bony knees, then I guess I can continue sleeping on you.”

Bucky smiled. “So, am I assuming that you were comfortable with the way we slept?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders, then smiled. “Yeah. I was pretty comfy. Cuddling is a good way to go to sleep.” 

Bucky noticed a tinge of pink coloring the Omega’s cheeks. 

“Is there something else you want to say?” he asked.

Steve took a deep breath and looked Bucky in the eye. “I’m just wondering if what we did last night was part of your job or if it was something else.”

Bucky paused to think of the best way to answer the question. 

“I would have to say it’s both,” he replied. “Yes, I did it because it’s my job. I want you to be comfortable with an Alpha in your space. I want you to feel comfortable with intimacy. But I also find myself really caring about you. I’m more than fond of you. I’m really attracted to you, to be honest. I love being around you. I’m not sure if that’s what you wanted to hear but I hope my answer was the right one.”

Steve gave him a small smile. “I’m good with that answer. As long as you like being around me, it’s good, because I like you a lot. I’m not used to being physically attracted to someone. Actually, I’ve never been attracted to someone the way I’m attracted to you. You’re easy to be around, and we have a lot of fun.”

Bucky leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. Steve kissed him back with more confidence than the first one they shared hours ago. That first kiss had been sweet and tentative, and he couldn’t have asked for a better introduction to the Omega’s lips. Much to his very pleasant surprise, Steve had become a quick study in the art of kissing. They kissed for another minute before Steve pulled back.

“So, are we a couple?” Steve asked.

Bucky’s heart swelled at the question. “If you want us to be a couple, I have no problem with that.”

“Okay, but do _you_ want us to be a couple?”

“I do.”

“Good, because I want that too. But this leads to another question.”

“And what question would that be?”

“How does this development between us affect my status as a client at Omega First? How does it affect you? I doubt that starting a relationship with one of their Alphas is one of the services they offer.”

Bucky thought for a moment. He knew of Alphas who had found their mates through the organization. It was always a possibility this situation would happen. Once it occurred, the Alpha always left the program citing they didn’t feel they could continue working when they had fallen in love and wanted to devote their time and energy to their mate and their relationship. But it had been a while since an Alpha had fallen in love with a client. 

Looking at Steve, he didn’t have to think twice whether or not he wanted to be the Omega’s mate. His instincts told him Steve was the one for him; the one he would spend the rest of his life with. A part of him believed Steve was starting to feel the same way. He was willing to wait for Steve to come to the same conclusion.

“I think we should see where this relationship goes and make a decision later on whether or not to end our sessions. To be honest, we’ve only had what I would consider two official sessions. We’ve only been enjoying each other’s company.”

Steve looked skeptical. “Are you sure Hope or the program director isn’t going to frown on what’s happening between us?”

“No, they won’t. It’s happened before and they’re always happy to see a client find their mate. I won’t get into trouble.”

Steve gave him a thoughtful look. “A happy byproduct of working for them, if you’re one of the lucky ones.”

“It definitely is.”

“Do you know any Alphas who found their mate when they were working there?”

“I don’t personally know anyone who did. I heard stories from some of the other Alphas who knew them.”

“What would you do if you found your mate who happened to be a client?” Steve looked genuinely curious.

“I’d be the happiest Alpha in the world,” Bucky replied with a smile. “And I would leave the program. But that may not matter because as soon as I get a position with an architectural firm, I’m going to leave Omega First. They’re aware of my intentions. The average length of time an Alpha is part of the program is five years.”

“How long have you been part of the program?”

“A couple of years.”

“You don’t think you’ll find your mate before you leave the program?”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders, trying not to make Steve uncomfortable with his belief that he was the mate he had been waiting for all his life. “There’s still time, I guess. But it’s not my reason for doing the work I do for Omega First; it never was. I believe in the work that they do.”

Steve pushed up onto his toes and kissed him. “You’re a good and kind Alpha.”

Bucky smiled. “That’s sweet of you to say that.” 

“It’s the truth and it’s not up for debate.”

Bucky chuckled. “Fine, I won’t debate or argue with you about it.”

“Good. So, what would you like to have for breakfast?”

• • • • •

Two weeks after visiting the Wolf Conservation Center, the image that had been living in Steve’s imagination finally appeared as a rough sketch on white canvas. He smiled as D’Artagnan, the black wolf with the stunning yellow eyes, began to take shape. 

Steve had wanted to paint the wolf sooner but his time had been split between work, creating two more pieces for the art show, and spending time with Bucky. Finding a balance between the three was a struggle he never thought he would have to deal with, but having Bucky in his life was worth the extra effort of developing and settling into a new routine. 

Now that he was able to make time to start on D’Artagnan’s portrait, Steve felt he was pretty close to striking a balance between work, art, and Bucky. 

Steve squeezed out several colors from his paint tubes onto his palette. Grabbing a brush, he applied the first stroke of color onto the canvas. With music playing from his cellphone, Steve quietly focused on the black wolf. At the moment, he was the only one working in the communal studio space. He relished these moments when they occurred. Usually, there were two to three artists using the space at the same time.

He had just finished painting D’Artagnan’s eyes and nose, when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see it was Bucky. Smiling, he looked forward to hearing Bucky’s voice.

“Hey, Bucky. Are you checking in on me?” he asked playfully.

“Is this Steve?” The female voice sounded hesitant and stressed.

Surprised at hearing a voice that didn’t belong to Bucky, Steve paused. “Who am I speaking to?”

“This is Becca — Bucky’s sister.”

Steve grew alarmed hearing the distress in her voice.

“Where’s Bucky? Why are you using his phone? Can I speak with him?”

“I’m sorry we’re talking for the first time under these circumstances. I… I just wanted to tell you… Bucky’s in the hospital.”


	5. Recovery and devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking Bucky’s duffle bag, he placed it at the foot of the bed. Steve was glad he had bought a queen-size bed when he moved into the studio apartment. He opened one of the dresser drawers and began removing his t-shirts and placing them on the bed.
> 
> “What are you doing?” Bucky asked.
> 
> “Making room for your clothes.”
> 
> “You don’t have to do that.”
> 
> “The doctor recommended that someone stay with you while you recuperate. And you agreed to stay with me until the cast is removed. I’m not expecting you to live out of your duffle bag for the entire time you’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter. But it'll get sorted out in this chapter :)
> 
> I must warn you that I don't have a medical background but I do like to research stuff. I hope I did enough of that so you folks won't side-eye me too much about it. Regardless, I still might have faked my way through the odd thing or two in this chapter.
> 
> It's been great seeing how invested in the story some of you are. It's humbling, gratifying and terrifying because I don't want to disappoint you when I post the final two chapters this week. 
> 
> So here's chapter 5. See you all on Thursday. Enjoy!

“Steve, he’s alive. Just remember that.”

“I know, Nat. I’m just having a little trouble trying to keep calm.”

“Listen to me. Everything will be alright.”

Nat and Steve exited the subway station, heading straight for Brooklyn Hospital Center. Steve was grateful Nat and Sam were working in the art store after he had spoken with Becca. 

He couldn’t remember being this upset in recent memory. The last time he was this distraught was when his mother told him that his father wasn’t coming home anymore. 

Sure, he was six when his father died but it had been that long since he felt anything that came close to what he felt at that age. Until today. All he could think about was Bucky and how he needed to be at the hospital because Becca told him Bucky had been saying his name as he was falling in and out of consciousness.

Sam and Nat managed to calm him down. They told him they had never seen him this agitated, not even when he talked about an Alpha who made unwanted romantic advances towards him or pissed him off. Nat told Steve she would accompany him to the hospital to help him stay calm and to see how her friend was doing.

As they approached the hospital’s main entrance, Nat placed her hand on Steve’s shoulder. He turned to look at her.

“Everything will be alright,” Nat said calmly. “Becca said he’s out of surgery, right?”

“Yes.”

“So, all there is for him to do is to follow the doctor’s orders and heal.”

“You make it sound simple.”

“Theoretically, it’s simple. I bet he’ll need physiotherapy once he leaves here. That part might not be so simple.”

“If he needs help, I’ll be there for him.”

Nat smiled and gently squeezed his shoulder. “He’s lucky he has you. Come on, what floor is he on?”

• • • • •

Stepping off the elevator, Steve and Nat headed toward the nurse’s station wanting to learn which room Bucky was occupying. While Nat spoke with a nurse, Steve heard someone call his name. He turned around.

A couple of feet away from him stood a young woman with blue eyes and the same chestnut brown hair as Bucky’s. Her facial structure was a slightly softer version of her brother’s. From her scent, he knew she was an Omega.

“Becca?”

She smiled. “Yes, it’s me. Despite the circumstances, I am happy to meet you. Bucky talked about you a couple of times. He wanted us to meet you.”

He smiled back. “Yeah, he’s talked a lot about you and your folks and had mentioned the idea of us meeting. I’m happy to meet you too. How’s Bucky?”

“He’s on pain killers and is sleeping right now. The doctor is allowing visitors. I informed her that you would be a regular visitor so there won’t be any issues.”

“How serious are the injuries? How long will he be here before he can be discharged?”

“She said they want to wait until he’s awake before they assess him. They want to make sure he doesn’t develop an infection.”

Nat appeared beside Steve. “Hey, Becca.”

“Oh, hey, Nat. It’s been a while.” She gave Nat a hug. “I didn’t know you knew Steve.”

“We’re members of an artists’ co-op,” Nat explained.

“Bucky never mentioned that you were an artist.”

“I hadn’t become a full-time artist back then. I was still in university and deciding what to do with the rest of my life.”

Becca nodded her understanding. “I’m glad you’re both here. Let me take you to him.”

• • • • •

Walking into the room, Steve found Bucky peacefully sleeping, but his face looked exhausted. His eyes drifted from his face to the cast on his left arm. He continued his visual inspection and found no additional injuries, unless there were hidden from view.

Regardless, the intense worry he had been experiencing since Becca’s phone call began to dissipate.

“Is it just the broken arm?” he asked.

“The left shoulder was dislocated but it’s been put back in place,” Becca replied. “He has a concussion. The doctor thinks he probably has soft-tissue injuries but she won’t know until he wakes up and she can assess him. The doctor said he was lucky he didn’t fall from a higher floor because he could have broken his back.”

The words had Steve thinking about how his father died and it made him shudder.

“What the hell happened?” he asked, trying not to panic.

“The foreman said one of the men was having some sort of trouble. The guy was working on one of the steel beams with his welder. Nobody noticed anything was wrong until they heard a strange noise and his welder hit the ground from three stories up. It looked like something landed on him and looked like he was pinned. The closest person to him was Bucky. He went over to the guy and tried to help him, then something happened. Nobody is sure what occurred, but whatever happened, Bucky lost his footing. He grabbed onto a piece of metal but it snapped and he fell.”

Steve could hear the fear in Becca’s voice. He stared at Bucky, wanting him to wake up, smile, and tell him he was okay.

“How is the guy who was pinned?” he asked.

“Some of the other guys managed to get to him,” Becca replied. “They got the beam off him by the time the ambulances arrived. The paramedics transported him here. He’s still here but I heard that he’s going to stay overnight for observation and they’ll probably discharge him tomorrow.”

“That’s great news for him and his family,” Nat remarked, stepping a little closer to look at Bucky. She looked tentative and unsure of what to do. Steve hadn’t seen this side of her before. She looked up at him.

“Are you planning to stay here?” she asked. “I can go over to your place and pick up some clothes and bring you back some food.”

Steve turned to Becca. “When are visiting hours over?”

“The doctor is allowing family members to stay overnight, if they want. Right now, you’re considered family. With the way Bucky talks about you, you might as well be family,” Becca said with a smile. “Unfortunately, I have to leave soon, but I’ll get them to bring in a cot for you. Mom and Dad are in Europe for their anniversary trip. They know what happened and they know you’re here. Mom wanted to come back but I told them that Bucky would be fine and out of here by the time they come back.”

Steve’s shoulders relaxed. “Thanks, Becca.” He handed over his apartment keys to Nat. “An extra t-shirt and a hoodie would be fine. There’s a container of pasta salad in the fridge. You can bring that if you wouldn’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all,” she said with a soft smile. “I’ll bring Sam with me. I know he’ll want to see Bucky even if he sleeps for the rest of the evening. I’ll see you in a bit.” 

As Nat left the room, Steve took out his cellphone to make a call.

“Hello... Steve?”

“Yeah, Ma, it’s me.”

“What’s wrong? You don’t sound like yourself.”

“Bucky had an accident at work. He’s at Brooklyn Hospital. I’m here with him and his sister, Becca.”

“Oh my God, Steven,” Sarah gasped. “How is he doing?”

“He’s out of surgery and he’s resting. Nat is going to my place to bring back some clothes and food. I’m gonna stay here tonight with him.”

“Okay, that’s good. Is there anything you need me to do?”

“No, I think everything is under control. Becca will be leaving soon, but I’ll be fine. I have a book with me that I can read.”

“That may be true, Steven, but I’ll come by after work to visit and check on the both of you.”

“Ma, you don’t have to do that.”

“I most certainly do. He’s a lovely young man. I’d like to see him and make sure you’re alright.”

Steve knew he couldn’t really argue with her. Once she made up her mind, nothing could stop her. And he loved her for it.

“Okay, I know you’re going to do whatever you want, so when are you going to drop by?”

“In a couple of hours. I’ll see you soon.”

When the call ended, Steve turned around to see Becca holding her brother’s hand. He knew they were close. Bucky had talked about his baby sister with such love in his voice. His incredible fondness for her never boded well for any Alpha who took an interest in her. It had gotten to the point where Becca argued with Bucky about his brotherly overprotectiveness. He relented, but it didn’t stop him from giving any suitors the occasional dangerous look.

Looking at her profile, the family resemblance was clear. He walked up beside her.

“Are you alright?”

“Now, that he’s out of surgery, I am okay,” she replied. She turned her head to look at him. “I can see why he’s taken with you. You’re very striking.”

The remark surprised Steve. “Oh? Uh, thanks.”

“He’s been on dates with Omegas, Betas, and I think he even went on a date with an Alpha who was in one of his college courses once. But he never went beyond a second date with any of them, except for you. You’re special and I’m looking forward to getting to know the person who stole my brother’s heart.”

Steve smiled as his cheeks grew warm. “I don’t know if I’ve stolen his heart, but I’ll admit he’s pretty special too.”

Becca smiled. “I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow morning? I can bring you some breakfast before I go to work.”

“I’ll be here, but you don’t have to bring breakfast. I’m sure the cafeteria food isn’t that bad.”

“It’s the least I could do since you’re staying with him tonight.”

Steve relented. “Sure, you can bring breakfast.”

“Great! Is there anything you won’t eat? Do you have any food allergies?”

“I’ll eat anything and I don’t have any food allergies.”

“Good. I’ll surprise you.” She stepped forward and hugged him. “Thank you for staying with him.”

Keeping Bucky company was something he could do easily. _I would do anything for him_ , he thought. “You’re welcome, Becca,” he hugged back.

• • • • •

“Hey, Steve. Look who I brought.”

Steve looked up from his book to see Nat and Sam smiling at him. “Hey, guys.”

Sam looked over at Bucky who had yet to open his eyes and frowned. “Nat told me what happened. I’m sorry it turned out the way it did.”

“Me too. Thanks for coming by.”

Sam sighed. “This sucks, man. Everyone at the co-op knows he’s here and they send their regards and well wishes for him.”

Steve smiled softly. “Tell them we appreciate the thoughts.”

“He hasn’t woken up yet, has he?” asked Sam.

“No, not yet. His body is working overtime to heal.”

“How are you doing?” Nat asked.

“I’m just worried. I’m trying to let all this sink in.” Steve paused. “I need him to wake up and tell me he’s okay. Actually, I just need him to wake up.”

Steve wanted to hear Bucky’s voice. Hearing him speak would go a long way in slowing down how quickly the wheels in his mind were spinning. Sam and Nat understood his desire.

Nat handed over a shopping bag and his apartment key. “The clothes you asked for are in there, plus your pasta salad. I also included a couple of other items for you, in case time is passing a little too slowly and you need something else to do aside from reading your book.”

Steve peered into the bag. His sketchbook along with a few pencils bundled together by an elastic band, sat on top of the food and clothes.

He smiled. “Thanks, guys. This is great.”

“You’re very welcome,” Nat replied, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“If you’d like me to lighten the mood, I could fill you in on everything that happened at the center today?” asked Sam with a mischievous smile.

Steve furrowed his brows in curiosity and mild concern. “What exactly happened?”

• • • • •

A gentle hand brushed hair from his face, had Steve opening his eyes. He looked to see his mother smiling at him.

“Ma.”

“My Omega son. How are you doing? You look tired.”

Steve sat up in the cot. “I meant to rest for a few minutes. I guess I fell asleep. What time is it?”

“It’s just after seven. I was speaking with a couple of nurses at the station. I know one of the nurses. We used to work together for years before she came here. She let me see Bucky’s chart.”

Steve nodded, knowing that his mother understood everything on the chart. He was grateful he didn’t have to try to explain anything for fear of not recounting the information correctly. 

“He’s going to be fine, right? Becca said the doctor told her he’ll make a full recovery.”

“He will,” she confirmed. “It might take a little work but it won’t be anything that would be insurmountable for someone as healthy as he is. I know you said Nat brought food but I brought dessert and snacks, if you’re interested.”

Steve looked at the paper bag sitting on the tray table with interest. He stood up and looked inside. He licked his lips at the sight of the blueberry custard danish. He noticed a second one. He would save that one for breakfast. He also noticed a bag of mixed nuts and dried fruit. 

“Thanks, Ma. You didn’t have to do this.”

Sarah smiled. “I like to make sure you’re fed. You know that.”

“Did you want the other danish? Or the nuts?”

“I ate already. It’s all for you. Besides, I’m here to spend some time with you and Bucky.”

Steve smiled ruefully. “You know he can’t really participate in a conversation right now.”

“That’s alright. He can listen in.”

“We’re not going to reminisce about something that involves an embarrassing moment in my life, are we?”

“No, we are not. I’m saving those for when Bucky is awake. I brought my knitting. I know you wore out the slippers I made you last Christmas, so I’m going to knit a couple of pairs for you. And I think Bucky would like a pair too.”

“I can’t speak for him, Ma.”

“Okay, do you think he would like a pair?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. He might.”

“Then I’ll knit him a pair for Christmas.”

“Ma, you’re assuming he’ll still be around.”

“Are you telling me you two aren’t dating?”

“We’re figuring things out.”

Sarah chuckled as she took out her knitting. “If that’s how you want to describe it right now, I can play along.”

• • • • •

Slowly opening his eyes, Bucky looked around the room. He frowned when he realized he wasn’t in his bedroom. Then he remembered what had happened before everything went black. He sighed deeply. His head throbbed and he wanted it to stop.

A soft snore caught his attention. He looked to his right and found Steve asleep, curled up on a cot, snuggled in a blanket. He smiled. He wondered how long Steve had been by his bedside. He wondered how long he had been unconscious. He tried to raise his left hand to scratch his ear. 

That’s when he discovered his left arm was in a cast. He frowned. He used his right hand to scratch his ear instead. His body ached, but not badly enough that he couldn’t move. He flexed his toes and feet just to see if he could, and was relieved to find that he could until he realized that was all the energy he had to spare right now. He looked up to discover he was also hooked up to an IV bag. 

He wanted to close his eyes and fall back to sleep to escape the headache, but his eyes drifted over to Steve who was still sleeping. Looking at the window behind Steve, he could tell it was early morning. He couldn’t hear much activity beyond the door, but he didn’t think it was even seven o’clock yet. He wanted to say something but Steve looked tired and he didn’t want to wake him just yet. After a few minutes of watching the Omega, Bucky drifted back to sleep.

• • • • •

“Steve.”

His eyes opened and he glanced up to find Bucky looking at him with affection. His eyes widened. Quickly, he scrambled out of the cot and held Bucky’s hand. He stared at the Alpha’s smiling face.

“Good morning,” said Bucky.

“Good morning,” croaked Steve. He cleared his throat. “How are you feeling?”

“Better than when I woke up earlier.”

“You were awake earlier? When?”

“What time is it?”

Steve looked at his cellphone sitting on the tray table. “Around nine.”

“I think I woke up a couple of hours ago.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I had a pounding headache and you looked tired. I wanted you to get some rest.”

Steve smiled and shook his head. “You’re the one in the hospital bed and you’re still looking out for my well-being?”

Bucky offered a small shrug and grinned. “I guess it’s a habit I can’t shake.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Honestly, let me take care of you, okay? Do you need to go to the bathroom? Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink?”

“Yeah, I’d like something to drink. But maybe not water. Something sweet?”

Before Steve could reply, a nurse walked in with a tray carrying Bucky’s breakfast. 

“Good morning, Mr. Rogers. Good morning, Mr. Barnes. I see you’re awake. How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Sore. What juice is that?” 

“Cranberry apple. I’m afraid the meal is a bit bland.” She placed the food on the tray table. “It’s oatmeal but there’s brown sugar and milk for some flavor. There are two hard boiled eggs, as well.”

“No coffee?”

“Sorry, doctor’s orders. No caffeine until she examines you.” Bucky frowned. “I feel your pain. I have my coffee maker set to make a pot five minutes before my alarm clock sounds off.”

Steve watched attentively as the nurse took Bucky’s blood pressure and checked the IV bag. 

“Everything looks good,” she remarked as she made notes in his chart. “The doctor will start making her rounds at about 10:30. You’ll be the first patient she checks on. You can ask her about caffeine consumption then,” she said with a kind smile. “If you do well with breakfast, we’ll see about letting you have something a little more satisfying for lunch. How was your sleep, Mr. Rogers? I know those cots can be a little uncomfortable.”

“It wasn’t bad. I slept enough. Thanks for asking.”

“If you like, there’s a fresh pot of coffee in our break room. Just come look for me and I’ll take you there for a cup.”

“Could you get me a cup if you go?” Bucky asked with puppy dog eyes.

Steve gave him an amused look. “No. But I could bring you some herbal tea.” He turned to the nurse. “If you have herbal tea, could he have some?”

“Yes, he’s allowed to drink non-caffeinated tea, and I believe we have some that Mr. Barnes could drink.”

“That would be great,” said Steve. “I’ll go to the station and look for you in about fifteen minutes.”

“I might still be doing rounds but head to the station and ask for me. My name is Julia.” Then she exited the room.

“Herbal tea?”

Steve turned to look at Bucky who was pouting at his oatmeal. “Yes, herbal tea. You don’t drink tea?”

“Sometimes, but I’ve only had Earl Grey or English Breakfast tea. I haven’t had herbal tea before.”

“Well, now you get to try something different.”

“I don’t know about this oatmeal. I bet you make tastier-looking oatmeal.”

Steve chuckled. “Anybody can make oatmeal tastier than what’s sitting in front of you. It’s bland on purpose.”

“I didn’t have surgery on my stomach, right? I should be able to eat anything I want.” 

Bucky’s petulant tone amused Steve.

“No, your arm was broken. It was a clean break and it broke skin.”

Bucky cringed. 

“The doctor will explain what happened to you,” continued Steve.

“I know what happened,” Bucky said, tersely. “I remember. I fell trying to help Carlos.” He paused to take Steve’s hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I remember holding onto that piece of metal when I slipped. I could have climbed back up, but it broke.” 

Steve squeezed his hand. “Apology accepted. And I meant the doctor will explain your injuries and what your recovery and rehabilitation will involve.”

“I know,” Bucky said with a hint of resignation. “In a way, I think it would be easier if I didn’t remember what happened. Now, I’m just thinking what I could have done differently so that I could have helped Carlos while keeping myself safe. I thought I was safe. Fuck, I’m just annoyed with myself.”

“You’re allowed to get mad and frustrated. I get it. But you’re alive. It could have been a lot worse.”

Bucky nodded. “Is Carlos okay? Does anybody here know what happened to him? He looked like he was in a lot of trouble when I got to him. I had never seen him like that before.”

“Ma knows one of the nurses who works here. She told Ma that Carlos had a heart attack when he was working on that steel beam. They managed to bring him down and the ambulance brought him here. He’s alive.”

“That’s good. He’s got a wife and two teenage daughters he’s pretty proud of. I hope they’re handling everything okay.” 

A moment of quiet descended upon the two men. Steve was grateful that Bucky was alive and well enough to run the gamut of emotions he was experiencing after what had happened to him.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Bucky asked quietly. “This must have brought back some bad memories for you.”

“I’m not gonna lie, it did.”

“I forgot to ask how you heard what happened to me.”

“Becca called me.”

“But I hadn’t introduced the two of you yet.”

“She found my number in your cellphone.”

“But how did she know to call you?”

“She said you kept saying my name whenever you were in and out of consciousness.”

“Oh.” Bucky looked like if he got caught doing something he wasn’t allowed to do. 

It put a small smile on Steve’s lips. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Bucky replied. “Maybe I’m becoming a little obvious.”

“Obvious about what?”

“Not about what. About who. I guess I’m becoming obvious about you,” he said with a smile.

“Well, if you’re becoming obvious about me, then the same holds for me about you.”

Bucky’s smile became a little wider. “I guess I should try to eat this bland oatmeal.”

“Yeah, you should,” Steve chided. “And I’ll go get the herbal tea. If you eat that, I have a day-old blueberry custard danish for you. Ma brought some food last night and I saved the danish for you.”

Bucky licked his lips. “Danish? I don’t care how old it is, I’ll take it. Wait, your mom was here? Who else was here?”

“Nat and Sam dropped by and told me some hilarious shit about Thor and Loki. I’ll tell you about it when I come back with the tea.”

• • • • •

“Are you sure you want to stay here? I don’t mind staying at your place.”

“I like your place better than mine.”

“But your place has more room.”

“I like being surrounded by your scent.”

Steve blushed at Bucky’s revelation. “I can’t really argue with that.” 

Taking Bucky’s duffle bag, he placed it at the foot of the bed. Steve was glad he had bought a queen-size bed when he moved into the studio apartment. He opened one of the dresser drawers and began removing his t-shirts and placing them on the bed.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked.

“Making room for your clothes.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“The doctor recommended that someone stay with you while you recuperate. And you agreed to stay with me until the cast is removed. I’m not expecting you to live out of your duffle bag for the entire time you’re here.”

“I don’t think you can fit everything into that one drawer.”

“I’ll free up another one, and what’s left over can stay in the bag. Which side of the bed do you like to sleep on?”

“Whatever side you don’t sleep on.”

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You’re very diplomatic. I sleep on the left side.”

“Perfect. I like sleeping on the right side,” smiled Bucky.

“I think we should go back and look at your fridge.”

“Why?”

“Because I noticed that you have food that will spoil if it’s not eaten. We’ll bring the perishables over here.”

“I don’t think there was a lot in the fridge. I hadn’t gone grocery shopping yet. I was planning to do that after work.”

“I hate to see food go to waste. Plus, my fridge is looking sparse. Let’s take what you have left in the fridge, bring it back here, and then we can put together a list of whatever we still need and go shopping.”

“Okay, we can take my car.”

Steve paused. “Are you allowed to drive with that cast?”

“Probably not. Do you know how to drive?”

“I have a valid driver’s license.”

Bucky smiled. “Okay, so when was the last time you drove a car?”

“Last year. I drove Ma’s car. We took a trip over to Boston and decided to drive instead of fly.”

“Good trip?”

“It was. Pa’s relatives live in Massachusetts. We visit every couple of years. To be honest, I’m not very close with my cousins. They’re a little older than me and we have nothing in common. It’s been that way since I can remember. I usually don’t see them because they have their own thing going on. We share a gene pool but that’s it. Ma has a better relationship with the in-laws.”

“Would you mind driving my car? I know it’s a lot of back and forth from your place to mine and back again.”

“You only live three blocks away,” Steve countered. “Honestly, the commuting isn’t that bad. I don’t mind. At least I can get in some city driving.”

• • • • •

The sound of water filling the bathtub ceased. Steve heard muttered cursing floating out from the bathroom.

“Do you need any help?” Steve called out from the couch.

“No, I’m good.”

“Are you sure? I know how to give a sponge bath,” Steve said in a playful tone. “I’ve seen naked people before.”

Steve wasn’t going to tell Bucky that the only sponge bath he had ever given was to a colicky baby. The baby’s mother was one of their neighbors, Elaine. She had called his mother in a panic asking if she could watch over her baby. She had received a phone call that her husband had been taken to a hospital after he collapsed during a rugby game with friends. 

Steve was fifteen at the time. It was the weekend and he had been doing his homework when Elaine had called. Five minutes later, she came by with Rhett, short for Loretta. Elaine apologized for the fact Rhett was suffering from a bout of colic. Steve saw the distress Rhett was in and felt compelled to help in some way even though he knew his mother was perfectly capable of handling a colicky child.

The baby had been crying non-stop but settled down once she was in Steve’s arms. He assumed the baby was finally tiring herself out. His mother suggested they give the baby a warm bath. The warm water almost lulled her to sleep. Sarah loved how intuitively gentle Steve was with the baby. She remarked what a great parent he would be when he decided to have kids. He had scoffed at the idea, telling her he had no intention of finding a mate and birthing pups. She didn’t believe him for one second.

While he had told a white lie about knowing how to give a sponge bath, Steve had seen naked people. He had drawn nudes in one of his college courses and had the opportunity to work with art models. All the models were Betas and Omegas. There was only one Alpha who came in to pose for a couple of classes. Steve had regarded the Alpha as just another body to draw. 

Steve heard nothing but silence. Then he heard shuffling from the bathroom. 

“Maybe I do need a little help.” There was a hint of resignation in Bucky’s voice.

Leaving his sketchbook on the coffee table, Steve walked over and stood at the bathroom entrance. He found Bucky standing in front of the mirror, still in sweatpants but shirtless, and fiddling with a plastic bag. The Alpha was failing miserably in his attempts to cover the latex sleeve that would keep his cast dry during the bath.

Bucky glanced up and gave him a sheepish smile. “Apparently, I can’t put this on with one hand.”

Steve looked fondly at him as he grabbed the plastic bag and started molding it to Bucky’s cast. “Yeah, that’s a two-hand job.”

Bucky snorted. 

“You know what I meant.” Steve grabbed the medical tape sitting on the vanity to secure the plastic bag. 

“I know what you meant. Seven-year-old me thinks it’s fucking funny though.”

“And twenty-six-year-old me thinks you’ll never grow up. But that’s not necessarily a bad thing… There you go. You’re all set.”

“Thanks. Were you serious about the sponge bath?” 

Steve realized Bucky was using his puppy dog eyes on him. He knew damn well he couldn’t say no.

“Yeah, I was serious. Get rid of the rest of your clothes and get in the tub unless you need help.”

Bucky smiled. “I’m pretty sure I can do this one-handed.”

“Let me give you some privacy.” Steve turned to leave.

“No, you don’t have to do that. I’m not shy.”

Steve paused for a moment, surprised yet not by Bucky’s candor. “Oh, okay. But I need to grab an extra washcloth and towel. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Grabbing what he needed, Steve returned to see Bucky’s naked backside as he tentatively climbed into the tub. Bucky’s mobility, after he was discharged from the hospital, didn’t look all that bad. Clearly, Bucky was good at hiding how uncomfortable he really was. 

Steve noticed the purple and yellow blotches on his skin, making him acutely aware of how bad the fall had been. Steve realized how warm and humid the air was, and how hot the water must be.

Bucky moved slowly, trying not to slip. Placing the towels on the vanity, Steve moved quickly to be at his side.

“Hold onto my hand, Buck,” he instructed.

Immersed in the hot water, except for his left arm which was resting on the rim of the tub, Bucky sighed.

“Did you want to try leaning back?” Steve asked as he grabbed the washcloth from the vanity.

“No, this feels really good right now. I think it would be too awkward with the cast.”

Steve soaked the cloth in the epsom-salted water and squeezed it over the Alpha’s back. A low growl of relief, and perhaps pleasure, escaped from Bucky’s throat. They fell into a comfortable silence as Steve continued to squeeze the hot water over Bucky’s shoulders and back. Bucky had his own cloth and ran it over his chest.

“Would you like some soap?” Steve asked.

“Yes, please. I feel a little grimy.”

Steve grabbed a bottle of body wash and flipped open the cap to squeeze some onto the cloth and began washing Bucky’s shoulders. “I hope you don’t mind the scent. It’s magnolia.”

Steve watched him inhale the scent, then smile. He was hyper-aware of how muscular the Alpha was. He also noticed how tight his muscles were. He wondered if Bucky was feeling too tender to reap the benefits of having a massage. Moving in a slow circular motion, Steve washed Bucky’s back. He was mindful about not putting too much pressure on the bruised areas.

“The scent is delicate. It suits you even though it’s not a scent I would have associated with you.”

“Really?”

“I don’t see you as delicate. The magnolia goes with the caretaker in you. But I see you as a strong-willed fighter.”

Steve was amused by Bucky’s observations. “Alright, so then what scent would you associate with the strong-willed fighter in me?”

“A forest. Pine. But I’m also thinking petrichor.”

Steve smirked and arched an eyebrow. “I smell like wet grass?” 

Bucky chuckled. “No, you smell like peppermint and sandalwood. But when you’ve just woken up, sometimes you smell like a forest just after the first rain of the summer. I’d like to kiss you but I’m at disadvantage because I have this cast. I can’t wrap my arm around you and kiss you.”

Smiling softly, Steve looked into his eyes for a moment. He tucked loose strands of hair behind Bucky’s ear and leaned in to kiss him. “I like how your mind works. Would you like your hair washed? I hate to say this but it looks like it needs it.”

Bucky kissed back. “I’m not offended by the offer. Yes, I would like my hair washed. I’m a proponent for clean hair. My scalp is a little itchy. It hasn’t been washed since the accident.”

“Did you pack shampoo or do you just want to use what I’ve got here?”

“I did pack some shampoo but it’s still in the duffle bag.”

“Would you like me to get it?”

“No, we can use yours. I don’t want you to put in the extra effort. You’re doing so much for me already.”

Steve regarded him with fondness. “I don’t mind the effort. You’re recuperating and need a little assistance. Whether you like it or not, we’re in this together.” Steve grabbed the handheld showerhead and turned on the faucet.

Steve pre-rinsed Bucky’s hair and began shampooing it. The Alpha purred as Steve’s fingers massaged his scalp. It thrilled Steve to know that he was giving Bucky comfort. He also relished the intimacy of washing someone’s hair, and appreciated that Bucky trusted him enough to be vulnerable and allow this act to happen.

While Steve rinsed Bucky’s hair, the Alpha quickly washed his face and tilted his head back, indicating he wanted some of the warm water to rinse off the cleanser.

“Ready to come out?” Steve asked as he shut off the faucet. “The water is starting to get cold.”

“Yeah, I’m ready. If I stay in any longer, I’ll turn into a prune.”

Steve chuckled, pulling the drain plug. “I doubt it. Do you want some help getting out?”

“Probably. I was too comfortable. I don’t know if my body wants to move.”

Grabbing a body towel and draping it over his shoulder, Steve helped Bucky climb out of the tub. He quickly helped him dry off and wrapped the towel around Bucky’s waist. He tried to ignore the urge to take an indulgent look at the Alpha. He was aware of how physically fit Bucky was. He thought he was perfect. 

“Thanks,” Bucky said with a soft smile. “Do you have another towel that I could use to dry my hair with?”

Steve grabbed one of the towels hanging on the towel bar. “Here you go. I’m going to make some hot chocolate to drink before bed. Did you want some?”

Bucky smiled. “Got marshmallows?”

“Of course. You gotta have them. Hot chocolate is no fun without them.”

• • • • •

Steve sipped his mug of hot chocolate on his side of the bed while he watched Bucky make himself comfortable on his side of the bed. The Alpha had looked more relaxed after the bath and was grateful to have something warm in his stomach. Wearing only thin cotton pajama pants, Bucky was ready to fall asleep. But there was a slight look of annoyance on his face.

“Something wrong?”

“Could we switch sides until the cast comes off?”

“Why?”

“Because I like it when you use me as a pillow. Right now, the cast is between us and it’s kinda in the way.”

Steve smiled. “So, you’re saying you’d like to snuggle?”

“I do.”

“Alright, we’ll switch sides. You scoot over and I’ll crawl over you.”

Bucky gave him an amused look before taking his pillow and slowly sliding over to Steve’s side of the bed. After a minute of re-adjusting and settling in, Bucky sighed as his head sunk into the pillow. Steve could easily see how tired he was.

“Come here,” Bucky requested, taking his hand.

Steve easily snuggled up against the Alpha’s warm body. It only took a minute for Bucky to fall asleep. A couple of minutes later, Steve joined him.

• • • • •

“Are you sure they don’t mind me being here?”

“Of course, they don’t mind. You’re with me. Besides, this is the perfect opportunity to do a portrait of you.”

After a week of cohabitation, Steve decided it was time for Bucky to leave the apartment for more than attending his physical therapy appointments and walking to his apartment to pick up things he had forgotten to pack. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Alpha would become bored.

Steve figured a Saturday morning at Triskelion would be a nice change of pace for the Alpha. They arrived an hour before the start of the art classes and sequestered themselves in the communal studio.

“Are you actually going to include the cast? My feelings won’t be hurt if you skipped it. Just my face would be fine.” 

Steve chuckled. “You don’t want a record of this moment to look back on later?”

“Not particularly.” Bucky’s cheeky smile told Steve that he wasn’t serious about not having his cast included in the portrait.

Steve smirked. “For your information, this portrait is for practice. After I finished D’Artagnan’s portrait, I figured a human should be the next subject.”

He watched Bucky glance over the Omega’s shoulder at the portrait of the black wolf hanging on the wall. “He looks great. You’re keeping it, right? If not, I’ll buy it from you.”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “Are you serious?”

“I am. You saw that silkscreen of the howling wolf silhouetted against the full moon at my place, right?”

“You mean the one in the living room? Yeah, I saw it. That’s a nice piece.”

“Thanks. I just love it. And D’Artagnan would look great in my bedroom.”

“I hadn’t thought about selling it. I figured I’d keep it.”

Bucky smiled. “I’m glad you’re keeping it. That means I get to see it more often.”

“Only if you come here to gaze at it. But I could be persuaded to take it home with me.”

“Oh?” Bucky gave him a knowing look. “How would you like me to persuade you?”

“A kiss is all you need.”

“Just one kiss?”

“You’re right. I would require several kisses.”

Bucky laughed. “Do you want them now?”

“That would be ideal.”

Bucky got up from the chair to walk the ten feet separating them and kissed him. Steve wrapped his arms around him to keep him close.

“Steve?!” Thor bellowed as he walked into the studio. 

The interruption startled Steve. It took Bucky a couple of seconds to realize they weren’t alone anymore.

Steve sighed. “Yeah?” he called out. “I’m in my pod. What’s up?”

“I need some assistance with my toddler class.” Thor peered into the space from the top of the partition, revealing only his forehead, eyes, and fingers. His eyes crinkled with a smile when he noticed Bucky. “Hey, Bucky. I didn’t know you were here. You’re looking good. Feeling better?”

“I am. Thank you,” Bucky answered with amusement.

“You know they’re not toddlers,” Steve interjected with a smile. “They’re five and six year olds. They look like toddlers to you because you’re a giant. What kind of help are you looking for?”

“I just need an extra pair of eyes to watch over the children while I mix some fingerpaint.”

“I could help,” Bucky chimed in.

Steve and Thor turned their gazes towards him.

“That would be fantastic!” said Thor.

Steve was surprised by Bucky’s interest in wanting to help out. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Why not?” Bucky replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Finger painting is fun.” He looked at Thor. “How long is the class?”

“The class is ninety minutes. You don’t have to stay for the entire class if you don’t want to. It’s not necessary.”

“I haven’t fingerpainted in a long time,” said Bucky. “This should be fun.” He kissed Steve’s cheek. “I’ll see you after class.”

• • • • •

Ten minutes before the class was scheduled to end, Steve quietly entered the room where Thor was holding his Art for Tykes class. He watched Thor help two girls put the finishing touches on their pieces while Bucky praised another child who was clearly proud of his artistic ability and color choices.

The young boy was eager to create another piece but Bucky gently informed him that class was almost over and it was time to clean up and put the paints away. 

Bucky looked up to see Steve and grinned. Steve grinned back.

He was pleased to see that Bucky was having a great time with the children. Steve hadn’t seen Bucky this content since the accident. Watching the Alpha help the children put away their art supplies had Steve thinking about how great a father Bucky would be.

“Alright, little ones,” said Thor. “It’s time to go. Your parents are outside waiting for you.”

The children collectively groaned at the news.

Thor smiled. “Before you go, what do we say to Bucky?”

They all shouted a chorus of ‘thank you’ and gave him a group hug which made Bucky laugh. 

“Can he come back?” asked the boy who Bucky had helped throughout the class.

“I don’t know,” Thor replied. “ I think you would have to ask Bucky.”

The boy looked at Bucky and asked the question again.

“I’d love to come back,” he answered. “But I’d have to see if I have the time.”

“Please?” the boy asked quietly. Bucky’s face melted with fondness for the pup.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

The boy smiled brightly, satisfied with the answer.

“Alright, you rugrats. Do you remember what to ask your parents for when you leave here?”

“Ice cream!” they shouted. 

“That’s right,” he smiled mischievously as he opened the door. “I’ll see all of you next Saturday.” The children filed out of the room with Thor following behind, leaving Steve and Bucky alone.

“You had fun,” Steve observed.

“I did. Thor is a great teacher. The kids love him.”

“Looks like they love you too. You have a way with them.”

“Thanks. I think they’re at a fun age. I don’t get much opportunity to work with kids. Nothing I do involves interacting with them, so this is a treat.”

“They also didn’t care that your left arm is in a cast.”

“No, they didn’t. They asked about it, but as soon as I explained it without getting too technical, they didn’t ask anymore questions. They just wanted me to help them mix colors.”

Steve wondered if Bucky felt people were being delicate in their interactions with him. He wondered if he was doing that, as well. “Do you feel like you’re being coddled?”

Bucky gave him a look of surprise. “No, I don’t feel like I’m being coddled.” He slipped his hand over Steve’s, his thumb brushing over his knuckles. “You haven’t done anything to make me feel that way. I think I’m just a bad patient. I just want whatever is happening to be done and over with. Following doctor’s orders hasn’t been the easiest thing for me to do, especially when I was a pup. It’s amazing my mom’s hair hasn’t turned completely white from all the things I wouldn’t do.”

“Did you give your mother more white hair after she learned about the accident?”

“No more than usual. But she did call to tell me she found more gray hair,” Bucky said with a smile. “Mom and Dad are coming back tomorrow from Europe. They’d like to meet you. You can see how much gray hair I’ve given her.”

“Yes, I’d love to meet them. But I think one of you is over exaggerating,” Steve said with skepticism.

“It ain’t me. Talk to my mom. I’m pretty sure she didn’t go completely gray while she and Dad were in Europe.”

Both men heard Thor talking excitedly as he returned to the classroom. 

“Wonderful, you’re still here,” Thor said, walking back into the room with Loki who was carrying a cardboard box. “You must take a look at Loki’s newest ceramic pieces. The last one came out of the kiln a couple of hours ago.”

“Are these the ones the bride commissioned for her bridesmaids?” asked Steve.

“Yes, they are,” Loki replied with a smug smile. “All six of them are here if you would like to take a look.”

Steve peered into the box and smiled. “These look fantastic.”

“Thank you. They’re my best work yet.”

“They are indeed your best work, my love,” said Thor. “The colors are fantastic.”

“Yes, and the intricate patterns are incredible,” Steve added. “Do you mind if I take one out and show Bucky?”

Loki smirked. “Not at all. I would love to see what he thinks of them.”

Steve knew what that smirk meant. Bucky had no idea the kind of ceramics Loki created and earned him a particular following. Steve was pretty confident that Loki’s creations wouldn’t leave Bucky at a loss for words. But it was clear Loki was looking forward to being entertained by the Alpha’s reaction.

Taking one of the pieces out of the box, Steve turned to show Buck the ceramic. Bucky stared at it for a second, seemingly puzzled by the multi-colored ceramic. Then the look of recognition washed over his face. Arching an eyebrow, he looked at Steve, then at Thor and Loki.

“I’m going to assume the parents and pups haven’t seen these,” he remarked, still staring at the ceramic.

“No. That’s why they’re sitting in the box,” Loki replied.

Thor simply grinned. “Isn’t it great? All of them are modeled after me.”

Steve bit his lip, trying to stifle a laugh as he watched Bucky absorb the revelation.

“Dare I ask if this is life-size?” Bucky asked.

“You’re an Alpha. What do you think?” Loki replied coyly. 

Bucky seemed to ponder the question for several seconds before he looked at Thor. “I’m impressed. Loki is a very lucky Omega.”

“Thank you, but I’d like to think that I’m the lucky one,” Thor said, looking at Loki with affection.

“I do have a question,” Bucky added. “Either of you can answer this.”

Loki smirked. “Oh, I can’t wait to hear the question,” he said with a touch of glee.

“Alright, what is the question?” Thor asked.

“I don’t know how to ask this without making a bad pun, so here goes nothing. How did the idea of creating penis ceramics come up? And how was the decision made to model the ceramics after your junk?”

A light shade of pink colored Thor’s cheeks. Steve had never seen the larger-than-life Alpha blush before.

“I take the blame for the decision to model the ceramic penis after Thor’s,” Loki sighed dramatically. “I needed a reference, and to be honest, his is perfect. And I will admit to being very biased with that opinion.” 

Loki winked at his partner. In return, Thor gave him a shy smile.

“Surprisingly, or maybe unsurprisingly, I’ve been very successful with these,” he continued. “This is a very niche market. I wasn’t expecting to see so much interest in them.” 

Bucky peered into the box. “They all have different designs. And I see they have names on the testicles.”

Loki laughed. “Well, yes. The bride wanted them personalized for each of her bridesmaids. She was very specific about not having their names on the shaft. She thought I would have more fun and freedom if I didn’t have to work around a name. She wasn’t wrong, but I’m always willing to work within a client’s parameters.”

“This was a lot of work. I’m very impressed. Has anyone ever asked you about who was the inspiration for your ceramic penises?” asked Bucky.

“I have fielded a few questions regarding identity and ownership. And I’ve told them that it was between me and the Alpha in question. They always seemed a little disappointed that I wouldn’t tell them. I understand their curiosity but I’m very proprietary when it comes to my process and Thor.”

“He is quite stunning when he has the look of murder in his eyes,” Thor commented with fondness.

Steve chuckled. He would never get tired of seeing how hopelessly lovestruck Thor was with Loki. The same could be said for Loki as well. It showed in the way he playfully teased the Alpha. He also could read Thor’s emotions better than anyone and would always have his back.

“What was your initial reaction when you learned Loki created work based on your anatomy?” Bucky asked Thor.

“Obviously, I was surprised,” he replied. “Then I was embarrassed. But he reminded me the only way anyone would know that was me was if I said something. He said most people would assume it was the average Alpha penis. Then I was kinda offended that he said I was average.”

“I was merely downplaying how amazing you are, my darling,” soothed Loki, wrapping an arm around Thor’s waist. “That would be bragging and that’s not really a good look. Besides, you know how much I don’t share or play well with others when it comes to you.”

Bucky smirked. “So I take it that you’re okay with replicas of your dick in people’s homes?”

“Initially, I wasn’t sure about it but I’m fine with it now. It means they love Loki’s work and they support him by buying one of his creations. I can’t be mad about that. I’m very proud of him.” Thor pulled Loki to his chest and kissed the top of his head. “Honestly, when I look at them I don’t see… me. They’re based on me but they’re pretty robust. I don’t think I’m that robust.” The remark elicited a snicker from Loki who clearly disagreed with him. “They’re just pieces of art.”

“You’re a better Alpha than me because I’m not so sure I’d be comfortable having my body parts on full display,” said Bucky.

“You mean you wouldn’t let Steve commemorate any of your body parts?” Loki asked. Steve could hear the mischievous tone in his voice. He raised an eyebrow at him. Loki winked back.

“If I let him, it would only be for the both of us,” Bucky replied. “Call it a private collection if you like.”

Looking to save Bucky from Loki, Steve altered the course of the conversation.

“Buck, one of the children wanted to know if you would come back and visit them again. Were you serious when you said you’d like to return?” he asked.

“Yes, I was wondering about it, too,” Thor chimed in. “You were brilliant with the children. It made it easier to handle the little ones with an extra pair of eyes watching over them. You’re most welcome at any of my classes.”

“Thanks. I am serious about coming back. Those pups were really sweet. They’re sponges at that age. They just want to know what’s around them and in front of them. But you’re being paid to run the class. I’d be free labor, which I wouldn’t mind. Honestly, you wouldn’t need to pay me to hang around your students. I just don’t want to upset anyone with my presence here.”

“You wouldn’t be ruffling any feathers if you were here more often,” said Loki. “You’re more than welcome here and we love seeing Steve happy and in a relationship. He’s more settled and more focused on his art, which is hard to believe because he’s always been pretty focused.” 

Bucky’s gaze shifted to Steve for a moment. His eyes were soft and happy and it made Steve feel warm and loved. 

“Let’s have Bucky become a Triskelion member,” Thor suggested.

“What? I’m not an artist,” Bucky stated. “Isn’t there a prerequisite I should be an artist in order to be a member?”

Steve couldn’t immediately recall the membership requirements. But the idea of Bucky being a part of the co-op was undeniably appealing. He wondered if Thor or Loki knew the answer. 

“You don’t have to be an artist to be part of the co-op,” Loki replied. “Given what we are, it’s kind of assumed in order to get the most out of being a member, but you would fit in perfectly. You already do. Come to our next meeting; Steve and Thor will submit your name for membership consideration and vote approval.”

Bucky’s eyes lit up. “Wow, you would do that?” 

“Of course, we would,” Thor smiled, patting his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky turned to look at Steve. “How would you feel about me becoming part of all of this?”

Steve smiled and kissed him. “I think it’s a great idea. I think you would bring a lot to the community. We’d be crazy not to bring you on board.”

• • • • •

Steve woke to hear Bucky talking quietly but excitedly to someone. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he checked his phone. 9:30. Sitting up, he yawned, stretched, and climbed out of bed.

Walking to the bathroom, he noticed Bucky in the kitchen with his back angled in Steve’s direction. Bucky turned around, spotted Steve, smiled and waved. He mouthed ‘good morning’ to the Omega.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth, Steve headed for the kitchen. Bucky was still on his cellphone.

“Thank you so much for considering me. I’ll see you next Tuesday. Have a great day.”

Bucky ended the call and smiled brightly at Steve. “I have an interview with Dark Horse Architecture Group.”

Steve knew Dark Horse was one of the design firms Bucky wanted to work for if a position ever opened up. 

“Holy shit! That’s great, Buck.” Steve kissed him and hugged him tightly. 

“It is! I can’t believe it. I’m going in for an interview with them next Tuesday.”

“And you’re getting the cast removed this Friday! Looks like everything is starting to fall into place. I’m really happy for you.”

Steve felt Bucky tense for a second before loosening his arms around his waist.

“Buck, is something wrong?”

The Alpha looked sad. “You know that once the cast comes off, I’ll be going back to my place and I’ll be out of your hair until your heat arrives.”

“Oh.” Steve had forgotten they had agreed that Bucky was only staying with Steve until the cast came off. 

Living under the same roof for the last six weeks had been surprisingly effortless. They quickly fell into a rhythm. Steve would cook and Bucky would wash the dishes which was easier to do with one hand. They did household chores together. Their evenings were filled with either watching movies or reading books and doodling. While they enjoyed going out with friends and being sociable, Steve and Bucky were natural homebodies who had thoroughly been enjoying each other’s company. 

Now that Bucky had become a co-op member at Triskelion, he kept himself busy by becoming acquainted with the nuts and bolts of how a co-op operated and figuring out the best way he could fit in and contribute. It was clear to Thor that Bucky was perfectly suited to help him run his art classes. 

After an impromptu gathering with the co-op members, everyone welcomed Bucky into the community. Sam and Nat were thrilled to have Bucky around the center more often. Steve chuckled when Sam immediately began discussing with Bucky the possibility of working in the store if that was something that interested him. Bucky loved the store and wanted to pull his weight, so naturally he showed keen interest.

Bucky was also keen because he had given notice at the construction company. He had planned to quit before the accident occurred, and since he wasn’t allowed to work for six weeks, he felt it was best to cut ties with the company now. 

He also wanted to focus on finding a position with an architectural firm. Through friends and contacts, he found companies who were looking to fill vacated positions. Dark Horse was one of a handful of firms interested in him. Quickly revising and polishing his resumé, he sent it off to all interested parties. As it turned out, Dark Horse was the first to contact him for an interview.

Steve was so happy for him. But now, the thought of Bucky going back to his apartment left him feeling the same way Bucky was looking right now — bereft.

Steve reached to take Bucky’s hand. “Do you want to go back to your apartment?”

“Do you want me to go?”

“No, not really.”

Bucky kissed him, then rested his forehead against Steve’s. “No, I don’t want to go back either, but I don’t think your place is big enough for the both of us in the long term.”

“Your place is bigger.”

“It would work, but it’s so different from here.”

“We’ll just throw in some colorful cushions, hang D’Artagnan’s portrait on the wall, and add some plants,” Steve said with a soft smile. “But we also have the option of finding another place if that’s more appealing to you.”

“That sounds ideal. But let’s not think about that until I get my career off the ground and after your art show. Let’s not rush.”

Steve laughed. “I doubt we’re rushing. We haven’t fucked yet.”

“But we’ve made out lots of times,” Bucky clarified.

“Not quite the same thing,” Steve countered.

“Honestly, I believe your first time will be a lot easier when you’re having your heat. I’m willing to wait.”

Steve growled. “And for once, I actually want my heat to come. Preferably right now.”

Bucky laughed. “So, I guess I’m staying then?”

“Yes, you’re staying. But don’t feel like you have to stay here all the time. You need your own space to think. Consider this your second home. Come and go as you please. You have the keys to here anyway.”

“Then consider my place your second home too. I had a set of keys made for you. They’re in one of the drawers. I’ll leave them on top of the dresser.”

Steve smiled and kissed him. “So, what would you like for breakfast?”


	6. Moving forward, getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can tell my left shoulder is in knots,” Bucky clarified. “It’s a mess. It can’t be fun for you.”
> 
> “Just relax, watch the movie, and let me work on it.”
> 
> Bucky chuckled. “You make it sound like you’re working on a project.”
> 
> “You know how I am.”
> 
> “I do. And I love you for it.”
> 
> Steve paused. “You do?” He felt Bucky stiffen for a second, then relax.
> 
> Bucky turned to look at “Yeah, I do,” he said softly. “I love you. I hope that doesn’t come as a surprise to you.” His eyes were steady and soft, albeit a little tired. But there was no mistake that he was sincere.
> 
> Steve took a breath. “No, it’s not a surprise, Buck… I love you too. I doubt you’re surprised.”
> 
> Bucky smiled. “Never doubted it for a minute. Come here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter, folks. 
> 
> Thank you again for your interest in the story. The comments have been lovely and supportive. I'll never stop appreciating it. And without further ado, here we go. I'll see you Saturday when the final chapter goes up.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Steve sat patiently but anxiously in the waiting room along with other patients who were waiting their turn to have their casts removed. He had heard the sound of a cast saw cutting through thick material several minutes ago. It made him cringe. As he doodled in his sketchbook, Steve wondered how Bucky was doing. 

From the moment he woke up, the Alpha had been excited and eager to get to the hospital to have the cast removed. Bucky knew he wouldn’t have full function of the arm yet, but he had mentioned how much it itched and he couldn’t wait to scratch it. The complaining had amused Steve, but he did sympathize with Bucky.

A few minutes later, he heard Bucky’s voice. The smiling Alpha appeared with a sheet of paper in his left hand while the rest of his arm sat in a comfortable sling. From what Steve could see, the muscles had atrophied as expected. The skin was flaky and pale; the hair on his arm was darker than it was before the accident. All of it would eventually go back to normal. Steve quickly packed away his sketchbook.

“Hey, I have to go see the doctor for some instructions,” said Bucky. “She’s up on the second floor and is expecting me.”

“Okay, let’s go.” They made their way towards the elevators. “I assume everything went alright with the removal?”

“Yeah, it went great,” smiled Bucky, taking Steve’s hand into his. “The technician recommended I keep my arm in this sling until we get home. She said everything looked really good. She wrote down a web link for some physiotherapy exercises that I could do to get the arm mobile again. She doesn’t think I actually need to go to physical therapy but she said if I run into any problems, I shouldn’t hesitate to go.”

Steve pushed the elevator button. “So seeing the doctor is to confirm everything is good and to arrange a follow-up appointment?”

“Yeah, that’s the impression I got from the technician.”

The elevator doors opened. 

“Good. Here’s hoping for a minimal number of hospital visits after this,” Steve remarked as they walked into the elevator.

Bucky hummed in agreement.

• • • • •

“Is there anything you’d like to do tonight to celebrate?” Steve asked as he and Bucky walked into his apartment.

“I’d like to wash my arm. It’s a little smelly,” Bucky replied as he examined his arm. “Can’t you smell how rank it is?”

“Yes, I can. But I was being polite by not saying anything,” Steve replied. “It got better once we left the hospital though. A little sunshine and fresh air helped take away some of the odor. I’m surprised the scab looks as good as it does. I thought there would have been a lot of gross pus, but it just looks weird.”

Bucky scrunched his face, giving it a sour look. “It just needs to be cleaned up. The doctor did what she could with the saline solution. At least most of the crud is gone. I’d like my arm to smell baby-fresh.”

Steve laughed. “I don’t know about baby-fresh. Do you want to wash up in the kitchen sink first before I fill the dish tub with warm water?”

“What’s the dish tub for?”

“For you to soak your arm in. The doc said you should soak your arm in warm water twice a day for twenty minutes for the first few days.”

“Oh right. Yeah, the kitchen sink would be better. Would you mind helping me?”

Steve smiled fondly. “Of course.”

Using a clean and soft face towel, Steve helped Bucky gently wash and slough off the dead skin. Steve noticed Bucky fiddling with the scab. 

“Don’t scratch the scab,” Steve warned.

“I’m not. I’m just curious,” Bucky replied, gently prodding at the angry-looking patch of skin.

“It’s soft. Let it toughen. It’s there to protect the skin.”

“I know. I’m just wondering if it’s going to turn into a scar.”

“Would a scar bother you?”

“No, I don’t think so. It would make me look badass though,” Bucky said with a smile. “I guess heavy lifting and contact sports are out of the question for me still, huh?”

“Yes, it’s out of the question. But I understand washing dishes should be okay. I’ll handle the pots and pans, though.”

Bucky smirked. “I see how it is. You need me to do the little things around here.”

“Well, I can’t take advantage of whatever brute strength you had so I’ll take whatever you can give me,” Steve replied in a cheeky tone.

“You know I’d give you everything I had, right?” 

Bucky’s eyes were soft, taking Steve by surprise. He grabbed another towel and gently dried the Alpha’s arm. “Yeah, I know,” he said softly. “Maybe I could put some epsom salts in the water for you. But I don’t know if it’ll sting.”

Bucky leaned in to kiss him. “Maybe we could put a little in the water to see. It couldn’t hurt. The skin isn’t broken, so it should be alright. If it stings we’ll dump the water and do it again without adding anything.”

“Sure, let’s do that.”

Filling the dish tub with warm water, Steve mixed in a quarter cup of epsom salt. Bucky submerged his arm into the soothing water. He smiled.

“It feels fine, Steve.”

For the next twenty minutes, Steve chatted with Bucky as he chopped vegetables for the pasta primavera he was making for dinner. He smiled to himself, content in the knowledge that he would continue to make meals for the two of them. 

A year ago, he would have been fine with tossing a frozen meal into the microwave for dinner. He wouldn’t have thought twice about not making home-cooked meals for himself. He simply wasn’t motivated. 

Now, he was motivated to take better care of himself and Bucky. His Omega instincts had kicked in the moment he inhaled a sample of Bucky’s scent in the meeting room at Omega First. Back then, his instincts screamed at him that Bucky was the Alpha he would spend the rest of his life with. Steve didn’t want to believe in love at first scent. He wanted to believe it was all hormones and not a whole lot of common sense. He was wrong, and he couldn’t have been happier about it.

Setting the heating element on ‘high’ for the large pot of water, Steve glanced over at the kitchen table to see Bucky drying off his arm with a towel. He continued to watch as the Alpha squeezed some lotion into the palm of his hand and began applying it to his arm. The circular motions over the skin were gentle and unrushed. An inconvenient, unbidden image of Bucky’s hand gliding in a similar manner over Steve’s naked body popped into the Omega’s mind.

Steve quietly huffed and turned his attention back to the pasta, checking to see if it was ready. Pouring the pasta into the colander, Steve noticed Bucky walking into the kitchen with the dish tub.

“Are you okay to do that? It’s not putting a strain on your arm, is it?”

“It’s fine,” Bucky replied. “If it was a problem, I wouldn’t be doing it. I’m just testing to see what I can get away with doing.” He poured the water into the sink and flipped the tub over in the dish rack to dry.

“That smells really good,” Bucky remarked, leaning over Steve’s shoulder to take a whiff of the vegetables sautéing in the skillet. “Can I help?”

“Sure, I have leftover chicken breasts sitting on the cutting board. If you wouldn’t mind slicing them up. We’ll add that to the pasta after I plate it.”

• • • • •

Bucky draped the damp dish cloth over the sink faucet. “I gotta say I enjoyed using both hands to wash the dishes.”

“I noticed,” Steve replied with amusement. “How is your arm holding up?”

“It’s holding up really well. It’s a little fatigued, and my shoulder is feeling tense.”

“It’s probably from being in a cast for six weeks, the way your body had to adjust and compensate for the injury. Now it’s finding its equilibrium… I could massage it for you.”

“That might work,” Bucky said as he rubbed his shoulder. “Maybe we could watch a movie at the same time?”

“Sure. Want more iced tea?”

“Yes, please.”

• • • • •

Seated on the couch with Bucky sitting on the floor, ensconced between his knees, Steve started massaging Bucky’s left shoulder as the movie began. It didn’t take long for Steve to ignore the film and focus all of his attention on the Alpha.

Compared to the right one, Bucky’s left shoulder felt like a rock. Steve hadn’t expected the shoulder to be as tight as it was. 

Bucky sighed. “Sorry,” he said.

“What are you apologizing for?”

“I can tell my left shoulder is in knots,” Bucky clarified. “It’s a mess. It can’t be fun for you.”

“Just relax, watch the movie, and let me work on it.”

Bucky chuckled. “You make it sound like you’re working on a project.”

“You know how I am.”

“I do. And I love you for it.”

Steve paused. “You do?” He felt Bucky stiffen for a second, then relax.

Bucky turned to look at “Yeah, I do,” he said softly. “I love you. I hope that doesn’t come as a surprise to you.” His eyes were steady and soft, albeit a little tired. But there was no mistake that he was sincere.

Steve took a breath. “No, it’s not a surprise, Buck… I love you too. I doubt you’re surprised.”

Bucky smiled. “Never doubted it for a minute. Come here.”

Steve leaned down and kissed Bucky. The Alpha returned it with tenderness and sweetness. Steve was always amazed at how gentle Bucky was with him. He dove back in for another kiss. This time, he was more assertive. Bucky kissed back, matching his intensity. A minute later, they stopped to catch their breath, resting their foreheads together. Steve could smell how aroused Bucky was becoming. He knew Bucky could smell him, too.

“I guess we’re not going to finish watching the movie, huh,” Bucky mused.

“Probably not. Are we still going to wait until my heat comes?” Steve didn’t want to wait anymore.

“You’re so tempting, Steve,” Bucky replied with a slight growl. Moving up onto his knees, Bucky grabbed Steve by the hips and pulled him closer. “How about we make a compromise,” he suggested. 

“What kind of compromise?”

Bucky gave him a wicked smile. “The kind where I pleasure you with my fingers and tongue. I won’t fuck you with my cock, though. I wanna save that for when you’re in heat.”

Steve swallowed thickly, noticing how dark Bucky’s eyes had become. They had seen each other naked before, but only in the context of showering/bathing or changing clothes. In the numerous times they had made out, they always ended up in various stages of undress, but the underwear never came off. This would be the first time they would be naked together. The thought had Steve aroused and his hole wet with slick.

“That sounds like a reasonable compromise,” he rasped. “Can I return the favor?”

Bucky buried his nose in the crook of Steve’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Absolutely,” he growled against his skin. The vibrations travelled down the Omega’s spine, making him gasp. “Take your time with me, Stevie,” drawled Bucky. “I plan to do the same with you.”

A whimper escaped from Steve’s lips. He buried his nose in the Alpha’s shoulder and hugged him tight. “I want you,” he whispered.

“I want you too,” replied Bucky. “Let me undress you.”

In between kisses, Steve allowed Bucky to undress him down to his underwear. Steve couldn’t hide the fact his cock was straining against the fabric or how soaked his underwear had become.

Bucky was shirtless but had yet to remove his jeans. Steve could already see the outline of his thick cock pushing to be freed from its confines.

“You smell so good,” Bucky remarked before he began trailing kisses down Steve’s throat. His hands possessively cupped Steve’s ass. Moving down to his chest, Bucky used his tongue to tease his left nipple. Steve gasped. Bucky lavished attention on it for a minute before focusing on the other nipple to give it the same care. Steve tightened his fingers on Bucky’s shoulders and moaned when the Alpha lightly tugged at the nub with his teeth.

Bucky chuckled. “You like that, huh?”

“Yeah, I do,” Steve sighed. “I think there are lots of things I’m going to discover that I like with you.”

“You’re going to learn a lot about yourself before we fall asleep tonight,” Bucky said in agreement. “I’ve learned a lot about you already.”

“Really? Do you like what you’ve learned so far?”

“I do. A lot. One thing I know is that I’m going to enjoy eating you out.”

Bucky trailed his tongue down Steve’s chest until he reached the waistband of his underwear. Steve moaned as Bucky mouthed his cock through the fabric. Hooking his fingers around the waistband, Bucky slowly pulled down the briefs far enough for Steve’s cock to bob free. 

“Your cock is so pretty,” he said with a smile. “So perfect.”

Steve’s cheeks grew hot at the words. He didn’t know how to respond to the compliment, but all thoughts of a response ended when Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock and began stroking him. Steve keened at the sensation. He watched Bucky lick the tip of his cock, causing his hips to involuntarily thrust into the Alpha’s hand. Steve panted as he tried to calm himself, thoughts of coming too soon bouncing around in his mind.

“Sorry,” he breathed. “That felt really good but I think I might be over-sensitive.”

“This is all new to you,” Bucky said in a reassuring tone. “It can be overwhelming the first time, but I love how responsive you are.”

“I don’t know if hair-trigger is something you’re looking forward to.”

Bucky chuckled. “Everything will be fine.”

Steve dug his fingers into the couch as Bucky ran his tongue over the slit. The Alpha groaned with the taste of pre-cum in his mouth. He looked up at Steve. “Mmmm, I love how you taste… You’re blushing.”

“Your enthusiasm is a little… overwhelming.”

“Do you want me to stop complimenting you?”

“No, don’t do that. I love it. It’s just… I don’t know… sometimes it’s hard to believe that you really want me.”

Bucky reached up to slide his hand around Steve’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss that was full of hunger and need.

“I want you. Isn’t it obvious?” purred Bucky.

“It is.”

“Then what’s with the doubt? Don’t you want me?”

“I want you, Buck. You have no idea how much I want you.” Steve paused, trying to gather his thoughts. “Maybe I’m just a little terrified that what I want is what I’m going to get.”

Bucky smiled with a joy Steve hadn’t seen before. “I’ve wanted you since the day I saw your photo. I wanted you before we met at the coffee shop.”

“Are you saying it was love at first sight for you?”

“I don’t know about that. But there was something about you when I saw your photo. You pulled me in. Meeting you confirmed that I wanted to orbit around you for the rest of my life.”

Steve laughed. “Space analogies?”

“Would you prefer I tell you that you’re the moon I want to howl at every night?”

“Holy shit, you’re cheesy.” Steve laughed harder even though his chest bloomed with warmth from the affection Bucky had just expressed. 

“I’m as cheesy as they come,” Bucky said with a chuckle before his voice dropped and his expression changed indicating his full intention to seduce him. “Let me show you how much I want you. Let me show you how much I love you.”

Steve looked into the Alpha’s expressive blue-gray eyes. “Show me. I’d like to know.”

He watched as Bucky ran his tongue along the length of Steve’s shaft before taking it whole into his mouth with the tip just touching the back of Bucky’s throat. Steve gasped loudly before he cried out in pleasure. He watched Bucky savor his cock as it disappeared into his mouth and reappeared several seconds later. He learned very quickly that Bucky was very skilled with his tongue. The way he could use it to tease him had Steve wondering if he was going to blackout.

He watched Bucky hollow his cheeks. Suddenly, Steve swore loudly before his vision whited out and he came into Bucky’s mouth. Panting, he felt boneless and exhausted lying on the couch. He couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes. A minute later, he heard Bucky groan and swear under his breath. Another minute passed before he felt the Alpha crawling up to him to press a kiss on his cheek. Steve tilted his head to catch the Alpha’s lips and kiss him. Both men groaned, breathing in each other’s air.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Steve sighed, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “I didn’t know what to expect. That mouth of yours is obscenely talented. I doubt most Alphas are capable of doing what you just did. I say this knowing my experience is extremely limited, so I might be incredibly biased in my assessment.”

Bucky chuckled softly. “I accept your incredibly biased opinion. I am truly lucky to be here with you. You’re stunning. It’s no wonder the other Alphas tried grabbing your attention.”

“Grabbing my attention is one way of describing their actions.”

Bucky cupped Steve’s face, his thumb stroking his cheekbone. “I was being nice. I know they were jerks. They never had a chance with you.”

“No, they never did.”

“Wanna continue this somewhere more comfortable?”

“You mean the bed?”

“It’s easier to toss bedsheets into the washer than the couch cushions.”

“You’re very practical.”

“Only because I want to eat you. God, you smell good.”

“Said the big bad wolf.” Steve arched an eyebrow at him.

“We need room. I assume you want a taste too.”

Steve licked his lips. “I do.”

Without warning, Bucky picked up Steve and hoisted him over his shoulder and headed for the bed. 

“Excuse me, I didn’t ask to be thrown over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes,” Steve groused even though he found the move arousing. “At least you didn’t toss me over your bad shoulder. I would have kicked your ass. I still might.”

Bucky chuckled. “You can kick my ass after we’ve had our fun.”

Gently setting Steve down on the bed, Bucky stood before him. The Alpha was an amusing sight to see. His jeans were unzipped with his cock hanging out. His stomach and jeans were covered in cum. Bucky was an absolute mess.

“Okay, now I know why you groaned,” Steve remarked.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “You’re not the only one who had to deal with a hair-trigger reaction. Listening to all those sounds you were making, God, I was so fucking hard for you. And when you came, I had to jerk off or it was gonna be painful.”

Impulsively, Steve reached out and ran a finger through the cum on Bucky’s stomach. He examined the creamy liquid before he slipped his finger into his mouth. Salty and musky with a hint of sweet. He looked up to see Bucky staring at him with a slack-jawed expression on his face. The look amused Steve and it urged him to do something he hadn’t done before but had seen in some of the online porn he had been looking at lately when Bucky wasn’t in the apartment.

Sliding to the edge of the bed, Steve grabbed Bucky’s hips and licked the areas on Bucky’s stomach that were smeared in cum. He felt Bucky’s cock twitching against his collar bone. Fingers threaded through his hair as he continued licking and kissing bare skin. He heard Bucky groan.

“Stevie, you gotta stop.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re derailing everything I want to do to you.”

“Really?” Steve asked innocently as he continued pressing kisses along Bucky’s Adonis belt. A hand gently slid under his chin, tilting his face up until their eyes met.

“Don’t play coy with me,” Bucky said in an amused tone. “I know you can be wicked when you want. I see it and feel it whenever we make out.”

Steve couldn’t deny that he liked to tease, to instigate, and be a little shit in general. During the past six weeks, he maintained that trait as he and Bucky became more physically affectionate with each other. Quite frankly, there were a lot of things he wanted to do with Bucky. He wanted to experiment because Bucky made him feel safe.

Steve smiled. “I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to taste you before we moved on to what you’re planning.”

“So, do I appeal to your palate?”

Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky’s cock. “Yes, you definitely do.”

Bucky growled. He gently pulled Steve’s hand off his length. “You can play with it later. I have plans for you now.”

Steve arched an eyebrow at him. “What do you want to do?”

“I wanna eat you. Present for me, please.”

Steve’s spine tingled at the words. Wordlessly, on hands and knees, he crawled to the middle of the bed. Dropping down onto his elbows, he felt slick beginning to trail down his inner thighs. He heard Bucky softly swearing under his breath.

“Look at you, Stevie,” he purred. “You’re a natural. The way you present yourself is gorgeous. You’re perfect.”

Steve suddenly felt warm. He knew on occasion he could get a full-body blush and he was certain it was happening again. He felt a finger glide up along his right inner thigh, wiping off some of the slick.

“Mmmm, you’re delicious, Stevie.”

Steve was almost certain his face was turning beet red from listening to Bucky’s lust-filled remarks. He heard Bucky remove his jeans and kick them aside. Feeling the bed move under the weight of Bucky’s presence, Steve’s heart beat a little faster in anticipation. A pair of hands parted his butt cheeks, exposing his hole to the air which was several degrees cooler than his body. Bucky growled low and hungrily. Steve’s body reacted by producing a fresh wave of slick flowing out of his hole.

“God, if you’re like this outside of heat, I can’t imagine what you’ll be like when you’re in heat,” Bucky said with reverence as he squeezed and massaged Steve’s butt cheeks.

After pressing a kiss onto each cheek, Bucky began lapping at his hole. The obscene noises the Alpha made had Steve’s cock twitch in a maddening way. Steve groaned, squirming under Bucky’s mouth. He pushed back against Bucky, hinting that he wanted Bucky’s tongue inside him. The Alpha easily obliged.

Slipping a thumb just past the ring of muscle, Bucky gently stretched Steve open before sliding his tongue inside. Steve whined softly. He trembled as the Alpha feasted on him. The scruff on Bucky’s face grazed over the tender flesh of his cheeks, making his body jerk at the touch. The onslaught of new sensations seemed to come at him all at once. Every inch of his body crackled with electricity. Thoughts of having Bucky’s cock filling him up crowded his mind. His cock ached to be touched. Wrapping his hand around his cock, Steve began stroking himself. He moaned into the mattress as his hips moved involuntarily on their own.

Growling, Bucky stilled his hips. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop moving your hips like that.”

“Why? I want you to fuck me.”

“We talked about this already. We’re going to wait until your heat comes.”

“Fuck that. What if my heat never comes? I want you to fuck me.”

Bucky sighed, then chuckled. “Your heat will come. Have a little patience.”

“Fuck patience.” Steve didn’t mean to be rude. Desire was steamrolling over every sane and sensible thought he had. He sighed deeply. “Sorry, Buck.”

Bucky paused for a moment. He gave Steve’s ass an affectionate squeeze. “No need to apologize. I understand. Roll onto your back.”

Obediently, Steve rolled onto his back. Bucky nestled himself between his legs. Steve’s eyes widened at the move.

Bucky smiled softly. “No, it’s not what you think.”

“What am I supposed to think?”

“I need to keep you busy.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You’ll see.”

Before Steve could ask any more questions, Bucky’s lips were on his neck. He gasped, feeling his skin caught between the Alpha’s lips. Digging his fingers into Bucky’s ribs, he groaned, realizing he would be wearing a bruise the next day.

Fingers grazed Steve’s inner thigh as they made their way back to his slick-covered hole. He inhaled sharply when the fingers breached his entrance. He wanted to wriggle but Bucky’s solid weight kept him from doing much of anything except take what the Alpha was giving him. He quietly chanted ‘yes’ into Bucky’s ear.

“You’re such a good Omega for trusting me to treat you the way you deserve,” Bucky remarked in a rough voice. 

“I do trust you,” replied Steve, relishing the feel of Bucky’s fingers slowly fucking him.

“Does this feel good?” Bucky brushed his thumb along Steve’s perineum.

“Fuck yeah.” Steve panted, trying to control his breathing. “I like this better than the dildos and vibrators sitting under the bed.”

Bucky chuckled and looked into his eyes. “We can do lots of things with your toys. I have a couple of ideas already, but we’ll save them for later.”

Steve felt Bucky move his fingers in a particular manner. Seconds later, he cried out and came again. Bucky peppered kisses on his cheeks and forehead. A couple of minutes later, he opened his eyes to find the Alpha staring at him in wonder and adoration.

“Hi,” Bucky said with a smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Holy shit, that felt great. I don’t feel like moving. I’ll just lay here for a while.”

“Still wanna have your turn with me or do you wanna sleep? I don’t mind if you want to sleep.”

Steve cupped Bucky’s face. “Yeah, I want my turn. I wanna explore this gorgeous body you have. Just let me close my eyes for a couple of minutes.”

• • • • •

Yawning, Steve opened his eyes. It took him several seconds to realize that it was morning. Bucky’s left arm was draped around his waist. The Alpha was softly snoring. Furrowing his brows, Steve carefully moved his arm and sat up. Checking his phone, it told him it was just after seven in the morning.

Steve took a moment to simply gaze at Bucky. He looked peaceful with his boyish features. Lightly caressing Bucky’s left arm, he noticed it was already looking better than it did yesterday. The skin had a slightly warmer tone; it didn’t look as delicate as it did when the cast came off. Slipping his hand underneath Bucky’s, Steve gently lifted it to examine his fingers. He loved that even though his hands were strong, Bucky could be incredibly gentle with them. He wanted to sketch them one day so he was committing some of the details to memory.

“Good morning.”

Steve found Bucky smiling lazily at him. He smiled back. “Good morning, Buck. Why didn’t you wake me up? I was supposed to lavish some attention on you last night.”

“Correction, I wanted you to indulge yourself,” Bucky replied. “But the moment you closed your eyes, I knew you were out for the rest of the night.”

“You should have woken me up.”

“I tired you out.”

“Pffft. It was a long day, you didn’t tire me out. And I really wanted to go down on you.”

Bucky grinned. “We’ve got time before we have to be at Triskelion.”

“No, I’m not in the mood anymore. Besides, we need to change the bedsheets, take a shower, and give your arm another soak.”

“Sometimes, you’re far too practical for your own good. But you’re right, we should do all that stuff before we head over to the center.”

“How does your arm feel? It looks better after a night’s sleep.”

“It feels good. It isn’t too sore. There’s a little fatigue but I can’t tell if it’s normal or if it’s because I actually used it.”

“Maybe the sex fatigued it.”

“We didn’t go hard.”

“It wouldn’t take much. The arm was immobile for six weeks.”

“I won’t do any heavy lifting while we’re at Triskelion. Paint palettes will be the only taxing thing I carry.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Now, you’re just humoring me. Honestly, I think the kids are going to be all over you when they see that you don’t have the cast anymore.”

Bucky sighed. “I don’t know about that. They haven’t shown any inkling that they’re going to mob me. Group hugs, yes. Overwhelm me? No. I think they prefer to gang up on Thor. He’s a human monkey bar. I don’t come close to that. I don’t have his height.”

Steve smirked. “Well, you could be my personal monkey bar.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “I thought you weren’t interested in doing anything this morning.”

“I’m not. I’m just putting it on record… a kind of FYI if you will.”

“Duly noted,” Bucky said with an amused smirk.

• • • • •

“Steve?”

“Yeah, I’m here,” Steve called out. He was putting the finishing touches on his last piece for the November art show. He was looking forward to having the time to paint D’Artagnan and the wolves again. 

The sound of rushed footsteps grew louder as Bucky made his way to Steve’s studio. He peeked around the partition wall wearing a serious look on his face.

Steve frowned. Bucky had woken up excited and eager about his interview with Dark Horse. The interview was for ten o’clock this morning. Now, it was almost noon and Bucky didn’t look happy.

“Is something wrong?” Steve asked. “Did something happen at the interview?”

Bucky’s expression changed in a blink of an eye. He smiled, looking ready to burst. “They gave me the job!”

“What? Oh my God! Seriously?” Steve walked up to Bucky and hugged him.

“Fuck yeah, seriously! They offered me the job and, of course, I said yes.”

“I didn’t think they would hire anyone right on the spot. Don’t most employers take their time choosing a new hire?”

“Normally they would, but they just sprung it on me. The interview was going great. I was feeling pretty good about it. I wasn’t sure if they felt the same way though.”

“So, during the interview, you didn’t get any hint that they were going to hire you?”

“Absolutely no inkling. I’m so fucking pumped about this.”

“When do you start?”

“Next Monday.”

“Wow, we should celebrate. Have you told your parents?”

“Not yet. I’ll tell them tonight. They’ll want to get together this weekend to celebrate. So be ready for a lot of home cooking.”

“You can tell Ma since she’s coming over for dinner tonight. She’ll be thrilled for you.”

“Sam and Nat are here. I should go tell them.”

“Yeah, they’d love to hear the good news. Let me clean up here, I’ll go look for you and then we’ll go somewhere for lunch.” Steve kissed him. “My treat. You pick the place.”

Bucky grinned and kissed him. “Sounds like a plan.”

• • • • •

“Steven, this braised chicken is delicious. It’s so flavorful.”

“Thanks, Ma. It was a pretty easy recipe to follow and I already had the ingredients sitting in the fridge.”

“I minced the shallots, ginger, and mushrooms,” Bucky chimed in with a mouthful of rice and steamed asparagus.

Steve chuckled. “Yes, you did. Thanks for the prep work.” He squeezed Bucky’s knee.

“The two of you are just adorable.” Sarah was clearly amused by their good mood and humor. “Bucky, now that you’re going to be working at Dark Horse where does that leave Omega First?”

“I won’t be working with Omega First anymore,” he replied. “When the accident happened, Steve contacted Hope about it.”

“She asked me what I wanted to do,” Steve added. “I told her I was going to help Bucky recover and that we had basically become a couple. She was really happy for us. She said she would take him off the active list and wait for Bucky to contact her about his plans.”

Bucky nodded in agreement. “And I called her today to tell her I wouldn’t be returning to Omega First because of Dark Horse. She wished us all the best.”

“That was a lovely thing for her to say,” Sarah remarked. 

“It was,” agreed Bucky. “When I came on board with the organization, I had informed her that I would only be working for them until I found a position at an architectural firm. She always knew I would leave eventually.”

Meeting Steve’s eyes, Bucky lifted the Omega’s hand and kissed it. “Meeting and falling in love with you was an added bonus.”

Seeing the love and sincerity in Bucky’s eyes, Steve felt heat rush to his face and warm his entire being. He bit his lower lip. “I would have to agree. But if I hadn’t been bullheaded about how I used suppressants, I never would have met you.”

“Oh, I would have to disagree, my Omega son,” Sarah interjected. “I’d like to think you two would have met regardless.”

“You think so?” Bucky sounded hopeful and a smidge romantic about fate.

“I do.” Sarah looked at her son. “You don’t think so, Steve?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. It would be nice to think so. I tend to think any decision you make can alter who you meet or end up becoming.”

“Yes, that’s one way of looking at it,” Sarah responded. “But I think no matter what choices you make, if you’re meant to meet someone, you’re going to meet that person at the moment you’re supposed to.”

Steve couldn’t really fault his mother’s logic.

Bucky leaned in to loudly whisper in Steve’s ear. “I love your mom. She makes good sense.”

Steve gently pushed Bucky away with his shoulder and guffawed. “You’re a jerk.”

Bucky smiled back. “And you’re a punk.”

• • • • •

“Steve?”

Steve looked up and over at his mother. He and Bucky were drying the dishes. “Yeah, Ma?” 

“Your bed is kinda crowded.” 

“Why are you looking at the bed? What are you talking about?”

“This is a studio apartment, Steve. I can see it from where I’m sitting.”

“But I have the divider there for a little privacy.”

“Do the two of you need that many pillows?”

“It’s not that many more.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve noticed Bucky pausing and thinking for a moment. Putting the drying towel down on the counter, the Alpha walked over to the bed. Puzzled Steve followed him.

“Honestly, I don’t see what the fuss is all about,” Steve remarked. “I like pillows.”

Bucky stood at the foot of the bed. “You’re nesting, Steve.”

“What? Are you serious? I would know if I was nesting, wouldn’t I?”

A gentle hand began stroking the hair on top of his head. “Honey, you are,” said Sarah. “You’re getting ready for your heat.”

Steve looked at the bed again. The placement of the extra pillows on his side of the bed did, in fact, indicate he was preparing for heat. He blew out a long breath, letting reality sink in. “Shit, it’s going to happen. How soon should I expect it?”

“It’ll probably hit you this weekend,” she replied. “Your scent will be stronger. It’s going to be obvious to anyone who’s around you. Right now, your scent is a little stronger but it’s not your heat scent yet.”

“I’ll call Mom and tell her we won’t be having a celebration dinner with them this weekend,” added Bucky.

A detail popped into Steve’s head that had him worried. He looked at Bucky. “If my heat comes this weekend, it’s going to mess things up for you on Monday at Dark Horse. They’ll be expecting you.”

Steve didn’t want Bucky to start off on the wrong foot with his new employers by not showing up for work on the first day.

Bucky held Steve’s hand. “That won’t be a problem. My first day on the job just gets pushed back to the following Monday. I asked them about their policy regarding heats and ruts. It won’t be a problem. I said I’d be here for you.”

Steve stood on his toes to kiss him. “Thanks.”

“Since that’s settled, let’s discuss supplies,” said Sarah. “Is the fridge stocked? Do you have extra sets of bed sheets? Snacks? Do you need to go to the grocery store? When Steve started his heats, he had a serious sweet tooth. It’s actually worse than yours, Bucky. Chocolate, shortbread cookies, and mint chocolate ice cream were his snacks of choice.”

“Ma, stop fussing over me,” Steve protested, feeling mildly embarrassed by the attention. But he appreciated the maternal love all the same.

Bucky chuckled and held Steve close. “Let her fuss over you. This is a big deal and we want this heat to be manageable for you. We should make a list of things we need and double it because there’s a good chance your heat is going to put me into a rut.”

Steve could see the wheels turning in her mother’s head. “Well,” she started. ”If the likelihood of that happening is going to be high, I’m coming back tomorrow to cook up some meals that you can easily reheat in the microwave while you two go get groceries.”

“Ma, you don’t have to do that. Bucky and I can get ready on our own.”

“Nonsense, when you’re this close to heat, a little help with preparation is always a good thing.”

• • • • •

Steve and Bucky returned from grocery shopping to the scent of Sarah’s home cooking wafting in their apartment. Sarah had a pot of chili simmering on the stove and a lemon and herb coated chicken roasting in the oven. There was also a load of laundry tumbling in the dryer.

Sarah looked up from washing dishes and smiled. “You’re back. Just in time to taste the chili.”

“It smells great, Sarah,” Bucky said, placing the grocery bags on the kitchen table.

Steve took a moment to stare at the sight before him. “Ma, this is a lot of food.”

“This is nothing, my boy. You know that.” 

“Yeah, but it looks like we’re gonna eat for at least a week.”

“You have to be prepared,” Sarah simply replied as she went to check on the chicken.

Steve walked up to her and hugged her. “Thanks, Ma. I love you. I might not say it enough, but I just wanted you to know.”

Sarah hugged back and kissed his cheek. “I know, baby.”


	7. In it together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s heat arrives and his future with Bucky is set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it, folks — the last chapter. Not bad for my first omegaverse fic, I think. Thank you for following along. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments — some of which blew me away. It has been humbling to see the enthusiasm for this story. It’s so appreciated. 
> 
> The plan is to be back with a new fic in the new year.
> 
> So without further ado, here is the last chapter. Enjoy!

Steve woke up Sunday morning restless and covered in a thin sheen of sweat with Bucky’s arm draped around his waist. He was extremely aroused and acutely aware of Bucky’s scent. It wasn’t stronger than usual; it was simply at the forefront of his mind. Sitting up, he realized his underwear was soaked. Following his first instinct, Steve jumped out of the nest Bucky had helped fortify before they went to sleep and scrambled to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Standing under the hot water, Steve lathered up and began washing himself. Slick was still flowing out of him. Impulsively, he stroked himself, the cramps began to hit him. There was no denying his heat had arrived and was settling in.

He paused, wondering how he was going to tell Bucky. Maybe he wouldn’t have to say anything because his scent would tell Bucky all he needed to know. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the bathroom door open.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“I can smell you. Are you alright?”

Steve sighed. “I’m fine. I’m not sure what to do.” He was horny as hell. Even as his body was screaming for Bucky who was standing on the other side of the shower curtain, he was still at a loss about what to do next. 

“Can I join you? I could use a shower too.”

Steve parted the curtain slightly. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Seconds later, Bucky joined him. Steve’s body reacted to the sight of the Alpha. A small whine escaped his lips. 

He looked down at his feet, feeling embarrassed about the sound he made. “Sorry.”

A finger slid under his chin, tilting his head up until his eyes met Bucky’s. “What are you apologizing for?” 

“I’m feeling needy. I shouldn’t be.”

“There’s no need to apologize for that. Your heat is here. It’s one of the reasons I’m here. How are you feeling?”

“Lucid. I’m feeling lucid. I’m a little crampy too. It’s not as bad as I remembered though.”

Bucky smiled and stepped closer until their bodies touched. Steve’s cocked throbbed against Bucky’s thigh. “That’s good. Anything else?”

Steve swallowed thickly. “I need you.”

Bucky kissed him. “You do?”

“Yeah, you smell really good.”

“So do you, Stevie. God, I wanna eat you. But you probably want me to fuck you first.”

“Yeah, fuck me first.” Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and kissed him.

Bucky growled. “Here or in bed?”

“Here is good.”

Bucky easily picked him up and pinned him up against the cool tiled wall. It was a welcome contrast to the hot shower water. Instinctively, Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist.

“If this is uncomfortable for your arm, just say so, and we’ll take this to the bed,“ Steve commented as he nibbled on Bucky’s throat.

Bucky grinned. “It’ll be fine. I don’t think we’ll be here too long. Are you ready? We haven’t prepped you.”

“I think you’ll slide in with no problem.” Steve needed him and he didn’t want to waste time by talking. 

“Alright, but I’m going to be careful. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Bucky, please. I’ll let you know if something’s wrong.”

“Fine. You trust me, right?”

“I do.”

“Good.”

As they kissed, Bucky squeezed Steve’s cheeks apart and easily slipped two fingers into his hole. Steve whined, surprised at how sensitive he was. He clenched around Bucky’s fingers.

“Holy shit, you’re hungry,” Bucky gasped between kisses. Slipping his fingers out, he guided the tip of his cock to Steve’s entrance. 

Steve felt the tip push against him until it breached his entrance. Both men groaned. Steve felt the stretch, surprised that he could accommodate Bucky’s girth. When Bucky buried his entire length inside the Omega, both men smiled.

“Doing good?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, doing great.”

Slowly, Bucky moved his hips. Steve gasped and dug his fingers into Bucky’s shoulders. The friction made Steve moan. Having Bucky’s cock inside him was a far more fun and pleasurable experience than using a dildo or vibrator. There was something to be said for having a warm body pressed against his skin. Steve could tell by the way Bucky gripped his ass and growled in his ear that this was something he had been patiently waiting for since the day they met. Steve nosed the gland on Bucky’s neck, deeply breathing in the intoxicating scent. 

“Fuck, Steve, you feel so good,” Bucky panted. His thrusts were getting deeper and more forceful. Steve leaned his head against the wall, bearing his throat for Bucky. Teeth nipped at his delicate skin which were immediately soothed by soft lips and a hot tongue. Bucky grazed his teeth over the gland on Steve’s neck, making him whimper.

Bucky continued to tease the sensitive area until Steve cried out and came. He continued to fuck Steve through his orgasm for another couple of minutes before he pulled out. Steve slowly put his feet in the tub. Leaning into Bucky, he felt a little light-headed but he could still feel the Alpha’s hard cock pressing against his stomach.

“You didn’t come.”

“There will be plenty of opportunity for that over the next few days,” Bucky said into his ear. “Let’s get you cleaned up and dried off before the next wave hits you.”

• • • • •

Steve sat in bed surrounded by the nest of pillows and extra bed sheets, drinking a glass of orange juice and taking the last bite of toast slathered with peanut butter and banana slices. He felt much better and more clear-headed than when he woke up. He knew his brain would be sex-addled for most of his heat so he took this moment of lucidity to gaze at Bucky who was sitting at the end of the bed, munching on toast slathered in peanut butter and strawberry jam. Bucky gazed back at him and smiled.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“Have you thought about bonding with me? I know we haven’t really discussed it yet and maybe bringing it up just as my heat is getting started isn’t the best time, but I’m feeling fine right now and I’m curious.” 

Bucky’s eyes darkened as he took a sip of his orange juice. “Yes, I have. It would be an honor to bond with you if you’ll have me. Will you have me?”

Steve smiled. “In a heartbeat. I was wondering if you would mark me during this heat?”

“We’ve only been seeing each other for about three or four months. Some people would say we’re rushing into it if we do it.”

“They can go fuck themselves. It’s about us, not them.”

Bucky chuckled. “Agreed. It’s between us… You do understand what it means to be marked and bonded to someone, right?”

“I know what my parents had before my father died. What they had is something I’d like to have. They respected each other. They loved each other. It was non-traditional in a number of ways. I am who I am not because I was railing against the values they were teaching me; I am who I am because they showed me what their values were and the way they looked at life. You share those values. You respect me as a person. You see me beyond my designation. You’re kind and generous with me. And for some reason, you love me.”

Bucky beamed as Steve spoke.

“I love you, Buck,” continued Steve. “Since our future includes officially living under one roof instead of living in two separate places, why not bond? You’re it for me. I want everyone to know that I’m with you.”

Bucky reached out to pull him in for a peanut butter-flavored kiss.

“Fuck, I love you, Steve. You’re it for me too. There’s no one I’d rather be with than you. If you want me to mark you, then I want you to mark me.”

Steve blinked, surprised yet not that Bucky would make the offer.

“Are you sure?”

“Did your mother leave a mark on your father?”

Steve paused for a moment to shift through his memories. He remembered seeing a mark on the left side of his father’s neck. It was located at the juncture where the neck connected to the shoulder. It was something he had never given much thought to. 

“She might have,” replied Steve. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she did. I’d have to ask her.”

“I’m sure I want you to mark me. I see nothing wrong with it. I want everyone to know that I’m with you too.”

Steve smiled, looking forward to being bonded to Bucky. The thought had him producing slick and his scent growing stronger. He watched Bucky’s nostrils flare. The Alpha looked at him knowingly. 

Bucky picked up the empty plates and glasses and set them down on the floor. “It’s coming again, isn’t it?”

A wave of need began to wash over Steve. “Yeah, it is,” he replied, shoving aside the bedsheet that had him modestly covered while he ate his toast. His skin was becoming flush and very warm.

“You’re absolutely beautiful, Steve,” Bucky purred, crawling towards the Omega. “Do we have enough pillows and blankets? We have more in the closet if you want.”

“No, we’re good,” Steve replied, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck. “I just need you.”

They kissed, letting their hands roam over each other for several minutes. Steve couldn’t keep his hands off Bucky. His hands glided over taut muscle and smooth skin. They made their way to Bucky’s ass where he cupped and squeezed much to the Alpha’s amusement.

“Is that a hint?” Bucky growled into his ear.

“It is. I want you inside me again.”

Bucky smiled against his neck. “I can do that.”

“Knot me this time. Please.”

Bucky looked into his eyes. “Absolutely. You never have to ask twice for that. Do you want it right now or can we have a little fun beforehand?”

An amused look crossed Steve’s face. “Your definition of fun has always been agreeable to me. What do you want to do?”

“Things that will make you happy.”

“Hmmm, I can be discerning.”

“You’ve never had a problem with my suggestions.”

“True. Should I still trust you?”

“Have I ever let you down?”

Steve arched an eyebrow and smirked. “Nope, but don’t start now.”

Warm lips grazed over Steve’s neck. “Lie down and let me show you what kind of fun we can have.”

Wordlessly, Steve pushed himself back further onto the pile of pillows. He parted his legs, exposing himself for Bucky’s hungry eyes. Licking his lips, he watched the Alpha’s cock thicken and grow more erect. Steve couldn’t wait to put his mouth on it.

Bucky chuckled. “There will be plenty of opportunities to do what you're thinking about.”

“What am I thinking about?”

“Since you’re an Omega of discerning taste, I can only guess that you’re wanting to taste this.” He looked down at his cock and gave it a few strokes. Pre-cum began oozing out of the slit. With a swipe of his thumb, he rubbed the liquid over the tip of his cock and part way down the shaft.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in the idea,” Steve replied.

“You’ll get to explore the idea if you don’t mind waiting for a bit.”

“I don’t mind.” Steve reached down to stroke himself. “Come here. I need your mouth on me.”

Bucky surged forward to kiss him before pulling away and sitting back onto his heels. Placing his hands on the back of Steve’s thighs and deeply inhaling the Omega’s scent, he growled. 

The sound had Steve squirming with anticipation and need.

Bucky placed a kiss on his perineum. The feel of soft lips on the sensitive flesh had Steve closing his eyes, moaning quietly and shuddering with pleasure. He felt hot breath over his entrance before the tip of Bucky’s tongue tickled and teased his rim. His body reacted by producing more slick which the Alpha quickly lapped up.

“I could eat you all day,” Bucky purred. “You taste so good.” He covered the entrance with his mouth. His tongue easily slid in as he began to slowly fuck Steve with it. Steve moaned loudly, growing incredibly aware of how sensitive he was becoming to Bucky’s movements. This was something he had not expected and was never told about with regards to heat sex. He could get used to this quickly.

Steve had lost track of time when Bucky pulled away. He whined, wanting the Alpha’s mouth back on his body.

“Shh, it’s alright, Stevie,” Bucky soothed, his hands caressing Steve’s thighs. “I’m just pacing us.”

Steve laughed. “Pacing? We’re not old men.”

“We’re going to be tired by the time your heat ends.” Bucky slipped a couple of fingers inside Steve, making him gasp. “Ideally, we shouldn’t wear ourselves out before it finishes.”

Without warning, Bucky enveloped Steve’s cock with his mouth. Surprised by the move and by the sensations that came with it, Steve cried out. 

“You gotta give me a warning, Buck,” he huffed. The only response Bucky gave him was a chuckle. The Alpha’s mouth and fingers were torturously good. He had never experienced this kind of physical pleasure and there was no way in hell that this would be his one and only opportunity. He wanted many more moments like this for the rest of his life.

He watched Bucky enjoy sucking his cock. It gave him inexplicable joy and pride to see the Alpha worshipping his body. 

Bucky pulled off. “Such a pretty cock for a gorgeous Omega. I’m so lucky and honored to be your first.”

“And you’ll be my only one, Buck.”

“You bet I’ll be your only one. For as long as you’ll have me.”

“Is forever long enough?”

Bucky looked amused. “I can’t believe you’re getting sappy. But yeah, I can live with forever.”

Biting his lower lip, Steve took a quick hungry glance at Bucky’s cock. “I want to taste you.”

Raising his eyebrows, Bucky couldn’t help but smile. “I thought you wanted me inside you.”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing wrong with wanting both.”

“I never said it was wrong to want both. Suck first, fuck after?”

“You’re so tactful,” Steve said dryly.

“Pot calling the kettle black, Steve.”

Moving easily onto his knees, Steve pushed Bucky onto the pile of pillows, making the Alpha laugh. 

“Take as much time as you need, Stevie,” Bucky commented as he put his hands behind his head. He watched him intently. “I’m in no rush.” 

After locking eyes with Bucky for several seconds, Steve shifted his gaze to the Alpha’s thick, erect cock. Bucky parted his legs. Steve took the invitation to nestle between them. Again, he took another moment to look at what was laid out before him.

“What are you waiting for?” Bucky asked with a grin. “You have my permission to do whatever you need.”

Steve’s cheeks went warm. “Not waiting for anything. Just admiring.”

“I’m pretty sure you want to do more than just admire.”

A slightly sly smile crossed Steve’s lips before he wrapped his hand at the base of Bucky’s cock and licked the head before taking it into his mouth. Bucky groaned. Steve tasted the pre-cum and moaned. He enjoyed the mix of salt, bitter, and sweet dancing on his tongue. He pulled off to examine the length. It throbbed in his hand. With his other hand, he cupped the Alpha’s balls, fondling them. Bucky gasped and tensed. 

Steve licked a wet stripe along the shaft from the base to the tip. Taking his time kissing and licking the shaft, he felt Bucky stirring under him. Sound of the Alpha breathing deeply through his nose and trying to keep his mumblings to a minimum had Steve smiling. Like a kitten rubbing up against its owner’s leg, Steve rubbed his cheek and lips against Bucky’s cock. He heard Bucky swear and mutter under his breath.

Steve thoroughly enjoyed Bucky’s reactions. It appealed to all of his senses. He could see, hear, touch, taste, and smell his responses. They also triggered Steve’s body in a very arousing manner.

Slick slowly trailed down his inner thigh. His cock twitched at the sound of Bucky’s vocalizations to his ministrations. Steve knew at some point, his body’s need to have a cock buried inside it would override his desire to explore Bucky’s body. Given his lack of experience, he knew he wouldn’t be able to take the majority of Bucky's length into his mouth. Even after ample practice, he wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to. 

After spending several more minutes lovingly appreciating Bucky’s cock, Steve started a line of kisses following the treasure trail leading up to Bucky’s navel. Fingers threaded through his hair as he continued to up to Bucky’s chest.

“You’re doing so good, Stevie,” Bucky cooed. “God, don’t ever stop.”

Lifting his head, Steve noticed the Alpha had started sweating. In fact, they were both sweating. Looking at Bucky, he realized the alpha’s pupils were drowning out the blue-gray color of his eyes. He looked feral and it took Steve’s breath away. He saw desire, need, and love in his eyes. He kissed him. Their tongues touched and tasted each other. Bucky’s hands glided down Steve’s spine to grab and tightly squeeze his ass cheeks. He quickly slipped a couple of fingers inside the Omega, making Steve gasp and whine.

Leaving the Alpha’s lips, Steve peppered kisses along Bucky’s jawline until he reached his ear. He gave the lobe a gentle tug before making his way towards the glands on Bucky’s neck. The fact they were swollen made it easy to find, and Steve immediately began nosing it and inhaling Bucky’s scent. Hearing him growl, Steve licked the glands and grazed them with his teeth, making the Alpha cry out. He pressed a gentle kiss into Bucky’s skin before pushing himself up. Their cocks were pressed together and Steve couldn’t help but move his hips a little to create some friction.

Bucky stilled Steve’s hips. “You’re a punk,” he growled.

“I was just getting comfortable,” Steve replied with a smirk.

“That wasn’t done because you wanted to be comfortable. Are you trying to incite something?”

“What if I was?”

“So, you wanna play it that way, huh?”

“Maybe.”

In a blink of an eye, Steve found himself lying on the pillows with Bucky on top of him, grinning. Steve furrowed his brows in puzzlement.

“You didn’t think I could do that, right?” Bucky sounded quite proud of himself.

“How the fuck did you do that?”

“I did a little wrestling when I was in high school. I was good at it. But I wasn’t interested enough to pursue it as an elite sport. I figured it would ruin the fun for me.”

“I guess I learn something new every day from my Alpha.”

Bucky flashed him the biggest smile and the softest eyes he had ever seen. “You called me your Alpha.”

“Because it’s true,” Steve said simply. He cupped Bucky’s face and kissed him. “Now, how about my Alpha gives his Omega what he needs.”

Bucky looked in awe of Steve for a moment. “Of course, my Omega.”

He quickly pushed himself up to properly situate himself between Steve’s legs. He wasted no time in lining himself up at the entrance and easily sliding into the slicked hole. Steve sighed, finding relief in having Bucky inside him and filling him up with his alpha cock.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Stevie,” praised Bucky. “You take my cock so well. We fit perfectly, you and me.”

Steve couldn’t agree more, but he was incapable of verbalizing anything at the moment. All he could do was whimper, sigh, and tighten his legs around Bucky’s waist. 

The initial slow undulations of Bucky’s hips continued to elicit moans out of Steve. Eventually, he opened his eyes to find Bucky looking at him with hunger. 

“Come on, Buck,” Steve said breathlessly, placing his hands on the tops of Bucky’s. “Fuck me the way you want to fuck me. You know I won’t break.”

The air in their nest was thick with pheromones. Bucky’s scent was stronger than it had ever been. For Steve, it felt like it was cocooning him like a warm blanket. For a moment, a thought popped into his head that maybe the scent enveloping him was his lover’s rut.

“Are you sure?” Bucky asked, tightening his grip on his hips. Steve was certain his grip was tight enough to leave bruises. And he didn’t mind being marked that way by his Alpha.

“I am. Fuck me and leave your mark on me. I’ll do the same for you.”

Bucky growled as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Steve cried out, throwing his head back, and savoring the feel of Bucky’s cock inside him. His hands held onto Bucky’s forearms as the bed shook. Wanting to feel more, Steve used his right hand to reach between his legs. Before he could touch himself, Bucky grabbed his wrist.

“No. Keep your hands on me or on the bed,” Bucky said in a low voice. It wasn’t quite his Alpha voice, but it was close. “I want to see if you can come untouched.”

Steve bit his lower lip, liking what Bucky wanted to do. He nodded, thinking he could comply. It turned out to be more difficult than he thought. 

Bucky shoved another pillow under Steve’s hips, effectively changing the angle of his thrusts. Steve gripped the bedsheets in anticipation. The moment Bucky slipped back in, his skin crackled with energy. The sound of damp skin slapping against damp skin filled the air. His senses were on the verge of being overwhelmed. He was so close to coming, but Bucky would only take him to the edge and no further. Steve loved and hated it at the same time. He wanted to touch himself. He needed to go over the edge.

“Bucky!” he snarled, squirming and grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets in one hand and a pillow in the other. “You’re torturing me!”

Bucky lowered himself on top of Steve and kissed his cheek. “Shhh, you move too much.”

Steve whimpered as his cock throbbed between their bodies. The pressure was exquisite. He wanted Bucky to rut against him for the friction he needed. But Bucky didn’t move. He had Steve perfectly pinned underneath him, and it allowed him to nibble on the Omega’s neck. Easily locating Steve’s swollen glands, Bucky licked and gently bit them. Steve whimpered again, unable to move but loving the Alpha’s weight pressed against him. He was quickly falling into a euphoric state with the attention paid to his neck.

The fact that they were motionless didn’t dampen his need to come. Judging by how Bucky still filled him up, the Alpha’s interest didn’t wane either. 

“Buck?”

“Hmm?”

“Please?”

Bucky pressed his lips against Steve’s. “I will.”

Adjusting their positions, Bucky grunted as he slammed his hips into him. Steve dug his fingers into the Alpha’s biceps. They shouted, swore, and egged each other on for more.

Steve felt Bucky mouthing his neck. Then he latched onto the glands. Steve muttered ‘yes’ under his breath repeatedly, urging Bucky to mark him. Teeth pressed into his skin until it broke. He cried out, shuddered, and came as hormones flooded his body. It was a feeling unlike anything he had experienced before. He throbbed around Bucky’s cock. Then he gasped, feeling the knot grow inside. He looked into Bucky’s eyes with surprise.

“Are you kidding me?”

Bucky chuckled. “What kind of question is that?”

Steve didn’t think he could stretch to take anymore of Bucky before the knot, but now, he was being stretched further. His eyes landed on Bucky’s neck; more precisely, he was looking at Bucky’s glands. Latching onto them, Steve licked and nipped until he started sinking his teeth into the glands. There was a moment of hesitation where he thought he would end up doing it incorrectly. But listening to Bucky urging him to bite him gave Steve the confidence he needed to bite down on him.

Once the skin broke, Bucky howled and came. His knot had grown to full-size, giving Steve a stretch he didn’t think he was capable of handling, but it was perfect. It straddled the line between ecstacy and pain. He tasted blood on this tongue and Bucky’s scent was at its strongest. He knew what Bucky was experiencing as a result of the bite, and he wanted him to take his time coming down from the euphoria. So he continued to lick at the bite, cleaning it up as best he could. He could feel Bucky’s throbbing cock still pumping cum into him. 

“Holy shit, Stevie,” Bucky groaned into his ear. “That was unreal.” 

Steve turned his head to press his lips into Bucky’s cheek. “Yeah, can’t really complain about that. God, I thought you were going to rip me in half with that Alpha cock of yours.” 

Bucky chuckled at the remark before he pressed his lips against Steve’s.

“Hang on to me,” he said. “I’m gonna do something so we can be more comfortable.”

Holding Steve close to his chest, he rolled onto his back. The room temperature air was cool compared to Steve’s heated body. Goosebumps immediately appeared on Steve’s sweat-drenched skin. He sat up and pulled a thin purple polar fleece blanket from the pile of pillows it had been shoved under and tucked into, and covered himself and Bucky. He was grateful for having it since the fleece would wick away their sweat while keeping them from becoming chilled.

Bucky ran his fingers through the cum that was slowly becoming sticky on Steve’s stomach. Licking the cum off his fingers, he groaned and smiled.

“Well, we’ll have to wait until my knot goes down before we can clean up,” said Bucky.

“Next time, we’ll have towels and wet wipes,” Steve replied, brushing the damp hair away from Bucky’s face.

“You’re always practical even though you can be bull-headed on occasion.”

Steve pinched Bucky’s left nipple which elicited a small yelp from the Alpha. “Those two traits are not mutually exclusive,” he noted in a playful tone. “So, generally, how long does it take for your knot to go down?”

“On average, about twenty minutes.”

“I guess no quickies then.”

“More like no knotting if you want a quickie because even if I pull out before I knot you, I still have to wait for it to go down. Tucking it back into my pants isn’t that simple or comfortable. No Alpha wants to walk around with a knot or an erection in their pants.”

Without thinking, Steve adjusted his hips in an effort to be more comfortable. What he didn’t realize was how good Bucky’s cock still felt. “Oh God,” he growled as he closed his eyes. “Fuck, I didn’t mean to do that.”

Bucky grinned. “Since we’re kinda attached at the hips, we can still fool around.”

“What?”

“Roll your hips. Consider it practice. This is a win-win situation.”

“Could you get off again before your knot goes down?”

“I have no idea. None of the Omegas I assisted ever rolled their hips while we waited for my knot to go down.”

“Seriously?”

Bucky took Steve’s hands and squeezed them gently. “Remember, I was there to do my job. What we have isn’t what I had with them. I was there to help them. Yeah, you chose me to help you with your heat. It was about your health. It’s still about your health. But I think you’d agree with me that we moved beyond the original reason for our relationship not long after we met.”

Steve nodded, smoothing his hands over Bucky’s chest. “Yeah, we moved beyond it.” He cupped his face to kiss him. He planted another kiss on the dimple in the Alpha’s chin. He touched the bite mark he gave Bucky.

“It doesn’t hurt?”

“It’s tender but no, it doesn't hurt.” Bucky reached up to gently touch the mark he left on Steve. “How does it feel?”

“Tender. When you bit me it hurt for a moment but it felt really good too.” 

“The release of hormones. They say it would have been more painful if you were marked outside of heat.”

“Was it the same for you? Did it hurt for a moment before it felt really good?”

“It was. But I wasn’t really aware of the pain because I came as soon as you bit me. The hormones pushed all that away. It felt really fucking good.”

Steve rolled his hips again. Bucky closed his eyes and purred.

“God that feels good, Stevie.”

“Are you sure your knot is going to go down after twenty minutes? I’m still feeling a really good stretch.”

Bucky smirked, placing his hands on Steve’s hips. “I’m sure, but if you want to do a little experiment, I won’t dissuade you.”

• • • • •

Slowly opening his eyes, Steve noticed the curtains were closed but he could tell by the quality of the light peeking through that it was the afternoon. After coming a second time that morning while still inside Steve, they discovered that Bucky’s knot did not go down after twenty minutes. Bucky slid out of him after thirty-two minutes.

After taking a shower for two and changing the bed sheets, they cooked macaroni to go with Sarah’s chili. Bucky insisted that Steve have a fudge brownie with a scoop of ice cream for dessert. His argument was that they were going to burn a lot of calories during his heat and his energy levels had to be maintained. Steve countered that Bucky had to do the same for his rut. The meal had Steve feeling sleepy. He crawled back into bed while Bucky cleaned the dishes. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

Steve had assumed Bucky would be joining him for his nap. Running his hand over the spot on the bed where Bucky would have been, he noticed it was still warm. He assumed Bucky had gone to the bathroom but saw that the bathroom door was open and the light was off. Then he heard Bucky’s voice in a one-sided phone conversation.

“Yeah, that’s correct. I won’t be able to make it to the office tomorrow… Yes, my Omega’s heat came today so if we could push back my first day at the office to next Monday, that would be great. I had mentioned it to the partners during my interview… Great. Thank you so much. I’ll see everyone next week.”

Steve’s chest bloomed with warmth listening to Bucky’s call to Dark Horse. He heard Bucky walking back to bed. The Alpha smiled when he spotted him.

“Hey.” Bucky crawled into bed and kissed him. “Did you just wake up?”

“I was awake long enough to hear your phone call to Dark Horse.”

“Good, so now you know you don’t have to worry about me missing my first day of work.”

“You referred to me as your Omega.”

“We have each other’s bite mark,” Bucky drawled as he caressed Steve’s thigh. “We belong to each other now.”

“I’m not disputing that. I just never thought being your Omega would mean so much to me. I never put a lot of value in being bonded even though my parents were. They had a great relationship, but I never thought it was something I was meant to have.”

“Being your Alpha means a lot to me too. Unlike you, I always wanted to be bonded to someone I loved and wanted to share the rest of my life with. My parents have a great marriage just like your parents did. They gave me such a great and honest understanding of what it means to be bonded. I want that with you and I’m going to give that to you.”

Bucky’s scent was potent and pleasant. It didn’t take a person with a doctorate degree to realize that he was undeniably happy. Seeing and smelling Bucky this happy made Steve happy too. Climbing into the Alpha’s lap, Steve threaded his fingers through Bucky’s hair as he kissed him deeply. Bucky groaned, placing his hands on his ass. The squeeze he gave it had Steve moaning and slick seeping out of his hole.

“Looks like you’re ready for another round,” Bucky noted.

Steve ground his hips against Bucky’s groin, making the Alpha purr. “I could say the same for you too.”

• • • • •

“Wow, there are a lot of people here.” Bucky handed a glass of wine over to Steve.

“Were you in doubt of our ability to draw a crowd for the opening night?”

Bucky slid his arm around Steve’s waist and looked at the people examining the pieces Steve, Sam, and Nat had created for their art show. “No, I never doubted that. I just had never been to an opening night for anything before. This is pretty cool.”

“Where are Sam and Nat?” Steve asked.

“They’re out back with Thor and Loki. They’re trying to sort out the food with the caterer. They need Thor’s brawn to move something that’s stuck on the loading dock.”

“They didn’t ask you to add your muscle to the situation?”

“I offered but they didn’t want me to exert myself. They’re still under the impression my left arm isn’t a hundred percent.”

“Your arm is alright, isn’t it?”

“It is. The physio is helping a lot. I’m hoping by Christmas it’ll be back to normal.”

“That’s what I thought. You said some of your colleagues are coming tonight?”

“Yeah, they’re interested in the show and they want to meet you. They’re pretty cool people.”

Bucky was thrilled to be working at Dark Horse. He was assisting in a couple of long-term projects involving reinvigorating and renovating a couple of older buildings in order to keep them from having a date with a wrecking ball. He was excited about the projects and always wanted to share his day with Steve every evening over dinner.

That was how it had been since Bucky started his job at the architectural firm. Bucky would go to work Monday to Friday. Steve’s days were still flexible with his art and Triskelion. But every evening, they were home making dinner together and enjoying each other’s company. The last few Saturdays were spent at the wolf conservation center for Steve’s next art project and Sundays were spent having family dinners with either Bucky’s family or Sarah.

This kind of domesticity was something Steve had never imagined for himself but it was something he didn’t have too much difficulty adding to his life. He found himself loving the simplicity of it.

“Is your mom here yet?” asked Bucky.

“She said she would be here. And she’s bringing Tómas too.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “She’s actually going to introduce us to him?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “Apparently. I guess she decided I was old enough to meet him,” he said jokingly. “She says they’re just friends. We’ll see about that. I wouldn’t mind if they were actually dating. She has us, and she and your mom have become fast friends, but it would be great if she had a companion.”

Bucky chuckled. “Don’t forget we have a couple of homes to look at tomorrow afternoon.”

“I haven’t forgotten. It’s nice to have narrowed it down to two.”

“We’ll put in an offer on whichever one we like the most. Are you excited?”

“I am. We’re taking the next step. A home to call our own. Next thing you know, we’ll be having pups.”

Bucky kissed the top of his head. “Only when you’re ready. We’ve got time. I still want you for myself.”

“Same here. I’d like to concentrate on my art a little longer before we consider having a family.”

“Your work looks great with Sam and Nat’s pieces. It’s a great-looking show. Nat’s six-foot sculpture is insane.”

“Yep, it’s awesome and it’s sold. I don’t know where it’s going but once the show ends, it’s going to its new home.”

“Some of your pieces are already spoken for, right?”

“Yeah, three are spoken for and I know a couple of people who are planning to come down here to look at the pieces. They’ve commissioned pieces before and they’re interested in collecting more of my work.”

“That’s fantastic! How about after we’re done here, we go home and celebrate.”

Steve arched an eyebrow knowing what celebrating entailed. 

“You always come up with the best ideas, Buck.”


End file.
